


What Happens at Comic Con, Doesn't stay at Comic Con

by Mojojojojlc, SuperDarkRose



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Lots and lots of sex, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Slow at first but get's intense later, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mpreg later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojojojojlc/pseuds/Mojojojojlc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was actually having a really good time when he saw something the captures his full attention, he saw this attractive young woman dressed as a female version of Sherlock! He was so taken aback by her beauty and by how spot on her cosplay was, matching coat, scarf, black curls, black heels and even his signature purple button-down shirt! He couldn't help but gawk at how stunning she was, not only the spot on costume but also her beauty, she wasn't covered in make up like most woman but simple yet had an overwhelming glow about her he found jaw-dropping. </p><p>It's the very last day of Comic Con and Benedict is looking to have a little fun but what will happen when he meets an attractive woman who turns his whole world upside down!</p><p>//This was written when Benedict had teased that he dressed up and went on the floor, and mentioned that Batman was his favorite!//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batman meets Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy ! What will be in stone for Benedict when he dresses up just like everyone else?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was actually having a really good time when he saw something the captures his full attention, he saw this attractive young woman dressed as a female version of Sherlock! He was so taken aback by her beauty and by how spot on her cosplay was, matching coat, scarf, black curls, black heels and even his signature purple button-down shirt! He couldn't help but gawk at how stunning she was, not only the spot on costume but also her beauty, she wasn't covered in make up like most woman but simple yet had an overwhelming glow about her he found jaw-dropping.

 

* * *

 

It was the last day of Comic Con and Benedict had an idea, he decided to dress up and go walking around like everyone else. He decided to dress up as his favorite superhero Batman! ‘I wonder if anyone will recognize me. This is going to be so much fun!' He said to himself with a big smile.

He felt kind of silly at first wearing a costume but when he finally walked onto the floor he felt at home! Looking around he noticed others wearing Batman costumes as well, but frankly in his opinion he thought that his was much better, he laughed to himself. He continued to walk to different booths and checked out all the goods and things to buy, he bought a t-shirt and found a little gift for Martin, 'Oh he'll get a kick out of this! ‘He thought and continued to walk around.

He was actually having a really good time when he saw something the captures his full attention, he saw this attractive young woman dressed as a female version of Sherlock! He was so taken aback by her beauty and by how spot on her cos-play was! The matching coat, scarf, black curls, black heels and even his signature purple button-down shirt! He couldn't help but gawk at how stunning she was, not only the spot on costume but also her beauty, she wasn't covered in make up like most woman but simple yet had an overwhelming glow about her he found jaw-dropping. 

He just had to talk to her, so he straightened his back and started to walk over to her. He knew exactly what he would say to. She was looking at things on a table when she saw him start to walk over to her, ‘Woo Batman my favorite!' She smiled to herself. 

He came up to her and says with all the confidence in the world,' Hello Detective' he said in the deepest voice he could. She smiled 'That’s Consulting Detective! Detective.' she says back to him with a smile.

He smiled back not only was she beautiful but clever as well, 'This is going to be fun!' He thought to himself.

'So solve any good murders today?' He said with a grin. She giggled back, 'Ha-ha yeah so many!' She smiled.

'Wow you really are the true consulting detective!' He said to her. She can’t help but blush then smiled back, ' Well your one to talk did you stop many crimes today?' He smiled 'I’m sure together we've solved loads of crimes and murders' He said giving her a wink and they both laughed.

She smiled 'Who is this guy?' She thought 'He's funny, clever and has good taste in superheroes to bad I can’t see all his face all I can see are those perfect lips. She can’t help but gaze at them as he talked but she stopped when she noticed him staring at her. When she did look up into his eyes she could kind of make out the color that was somewhat in the shadows, they were a beautiful blue but not just that a little green mixed in as well! They might have been in the shadows but she could feel the warmth behind them, and a smile that crinkled the sides of his face making him even more irresistible.

'So have you been enjoying the Con?' He smiled. She snaps back as he started to speak to her again, 'Yes very much so! First time for San Diego, Do you attend many?' She asked him. He smiled again 'This is my first time here too! I find it interesting, it’s so much more fun to see everyone all dressed up and everything else as well. I don’t get much time do too many things for myself in my life, so I find this so much to be very exciting!' He smiled.

She smiled back to him 'Yeah I know how that feels life can be a bitch sometimes.' she laughed. He smiled loving the some of her laughter making him want to hear it more. 'Yes that’s true life can be as you said a bitch' he laughed and she laughed right back.

They were still laughing when she asked him. 'So, do you watch Sherlock?’ He wanted to laugh even harder. 'If she only knew' he thought.

'Yes I've watched them, I think their pretty good, though that guy who plays Sherlock looks a little bit like an alien, sort of a weirdo.’ She gives him a look ' He's not weird it’s just what your opinion of what attractive is to you and you’re not a girl' she laughed. 'He's just perfect those eyes, lips, face, hair, hands and that body! Dude if he only knew what girls thought of him!' She said to him.

He couldn't believe what she was saying! He never saw himself as attractive at all but here this impossible woman actually liked the way he looked! 'You actually like the way I...*cough* he looks? You really think that he’s attractive? ‘He asked her still kind of in awe.

She laughed at him again 'Yeah he's awesome! A really good actor to top it off!’ He smiles at her and almost blushes at her kind words but tries not to. He wants to ask her so much learn more about her but just as he opens his mouth he feels his pocket start to vibrate he looks to see his text from his handlers asking where he was telling him he had a schedule to keep. ‘Dammit,’ he thinks to himself. He was really enjoying talking with this wonderful woman and as the minutes had ticked on he had completely forgotten the real reason he was here. He looks back at her with the look of concern on her face. 'Is everything alright? ‘He smiles. 'Yea yea...I just... sorry I have to go but I really enjoyed talking with you.' He said to her trying to not sound disappointed, He really wanted to talk to her more. 

She frowned. 'Oh that sucks well hopefully I'll see you around before the end of the Con. I'll see you around Detective.' She said to him with a smile. He smiles back at her. 'Hopefully I will! See you around Consulting Detective,' He said with a wink.

She giggled at him and his sweet goodbye, as He walked away to go change and get ready for fan photos and autographs, but he knew the whole time he would be thinking of her, his mystery girl dressed as his Consulting Detective.

She was doing much the same. She was getting ready to see her favorite actor but the whole time she would be thinking about her mystery man dressed as Batman. She sighed, she really was sad about not getting to know him more but in the mean time she had her own Consulting Detective to see.

He went to his room and changed, then headed back down stairs. He had a panel and an interview or two but the whole time he couldn’t get her off his mind! She was walking around to pass the time till her photo op was called, then she went to go wait in line.

'I can't believe I’m getting a photo with Benedict Cumberbatch! This is just turning into the best day ever! I met a nice guy, too bad we couldn't talk more, but it’s not a huge big deal this totally makes up for that!' She thought to herself with a smile. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked alright. 'Can’t disappoint the fans,' he thinks as the organizers start bringing in fans one by one. 

He puts up the best smile he could or funny face trying to stay positive for the fans, but of course he keeps thinking about her. She was almost her turn just a couple more people. She was starting to feel jittery with nerves and excited all at the same time. She was going to meet her idol, but she still couldn't get Batman off her mind. 'Its fine you’re going to meet Benedict! Be happy girl!' She thought as the people in front of her started to move and she smiled with anticipation.

He smiled and posed again and again thinking 'What if she were to come around that corner? Oh get a hold of yourself Cumberbatch, that’s wishful thinking!' he thought and posed again. She smiled when she saw there was only one more stop until it was her turn. She went to her bag to check herself in the mirror and to touch up her lipstick, and then when she saw it was her turn she went to go around the curtain with a smile.

It was as if the universe smiled on him today, because just as they showed the last fans out he gasped there standing in all her beauty and mystery was the very woman from before, even more beautiful from the last time he saw her. 'This is a dream come true!' They both thought but for two totally different reasons.

She smiled even wider with glee and he did as well. She walked to him and he placed an arm around her and she did the same, but then asked, 'Wait! Can we make a heart with are hands please?' He smiled even wider. 'Of course we can!' They then posed and as their fingers touch they felt an electric warmth come to both their hearts.

He looked at her again before they took the picture, and saw that she really was perfect and somehow being right next to her holding her like this felt so right. She couldn't believe she had this chance that she was taking a photo with him and even touching his hand right by his side!

She smiled so big and wide as they took the picture and as he pulled away she knew it was a long shot but she went for it anyways before they could show her out. 'I know this is asking for much but could I get a hug...Please?' She asked with a smile. 

He couldn't believe she asked him that he was so happy she did! He smiled back to her 'It would be my pleasure!' She jumped a little from her own happiness. 'I’m Sorry, I’m just freaking out but you don’t know how much of a fan I am of yours Mr. Cumberbatch and how much I love you too!!'

He started to laugh a little 'If only she knew!' but then he was startled by the claim. 'Did she really love him or his fame? He thought. ‘How really? So love the fact that I’m rich and famous or...,’ he didn't know if he could say it, but she beat him to it. 'No really I do mean it! I love how talented you are but I also love how kind you are and the way that you smile at the things you love, it just makes me so happy! I’m sorry I've said too much.’ But she didn't realize how much he truly fell for her at that moment, ‘Oh God thank you. Come on then, time for that hug!' He smiled, she smiled too as his arms came around her and hers around him. She closed her eyes and sighed with happiness just as he did the very same.

‘I think it’s time to go for it,’ He thought. He then went to lean in and whisper in her ear before they parted.

'Thank you Detective...oh I mean Consulting Detective'.

Her eyes opened and widened with surprise as she went to pull back a bit to look into his eyes, and there! She sees him smiling at her with a very mischievous look in his eyes.

‘Oh my god he was the guy dressed as Batman!’ She couldn't think of what to say! She then thought 'Oh my god I told him all those things!’ How she felt and how every other woman in the world felt about him! How hot he was and that she loved him to! ‘Oh my god he must think I’m crazy! Say something! Don’t leave him hanging say something!' She thought to herself.  

He looked at her with concern. 'Is everything alright?' She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly answered him, 'Yes! Oh my god you must think I’m crazy?! I’m so sorry! If I offended or made you feel uncomfortable in any way…I’ll just leave...' She started to say but he stopped her. 'No no please listen to me. I think you’re the most unique and interesting woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in a long time, please believe me when I say that!' He said sweetly to her. She couldn't believe he just said that!

 'Please pinch me' she thought. He smiled at her again. 'In fact, and this is a risk but I would very much like to see you again later, maybe in private? I hope that’s not to forward? ‘He said nervously.

She looked at him 'Oh I think that would be great! I swear I won’t tell anyone...but I would very much like to see you again this evening too.' she smiled to him and he gave her a big smile in return.

‘Wonderful! Thank you, I think another hug is in order Ms..?' She giggled at him 'Waters, Rose Waters! Mr. Cumberbatch.” He smiled sweetly at her. 'Rose, thank you so much,' and he sighed as they hugged again, they exchanged number and he told her he would text her later on.

 'Rose Waters.' he thought happily as he watched her walk away. 


	2. Dinner thats sealed with a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soon their dessert comes to an ends and she thinks just to go for it. She takes the last bit of chocolate with her finger and brings it to his lips, just as he had with the whipped cream with her. He smiles wickedly and looks deep into her eyes leaning forward to take her hand with his, and then takes her finger with his lips. Her eyes close immediately and she bites her bottom lip, holding her breath, as he gently went to suck the chocolate off her finger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again and please enjoy!

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed by quickly as Rose headed back to her hotel. The whole time thinking to herself, 'did that really happen?!' And yes it truly did! She had the picture to prove it and the texts! He had messaged her telling her to meet him at a little place not too far away, he gave her an address, and a time to be there.

As the time had passed she had taken a shower and put on some more makeup and re-did her hair. She was going to meet him at this restaurant but she didn't know what to wear! She hadn't brought too much with her, due to the short trip, and definitely nothing fancy! She was looking in her suitcase when her phone went off with a text from him.

_'Hey I just wanted to let you know the place is simple so don't over think things just because of me. I’ll see you soon.’_

She gave a happy relived sigh and then smiled.

‘That makes things much easier,’ she thought and finally picked the perfect dress. It was a to the knee black, short-sleeved dress, it was covered in the front but made up for the lack of skin by being backless in a deep v. 'This works perfectly!' She smiled and put on some simple black heels.

She did one last check in the mirror, took a deep breath, and then headed out the door and got a taxi to the restaurant. Unknown to her, Ben, at his hotel was just as nervous. He really wanted to impress her so he put on a pair of jeans with a white button down shirt. He put a black jacket on then put on his glasses, hoping she wouldn't find him to unattractive with them on. He looked over himself one last time and sighed. 'Here goes nothing,' He thought and headed out to his car to meet her. 

 

* * *

 

Rose had gotten there before him, so she waited outside for him, nervously pacing back and forth. Ben parked his car and started to walk down the street and saw her pacing nervously. He smiled. 'She looks so cute so simple and perfect,’ He thought to himself.

She looked over her shoulder and saw him coming to her 'Wow it’s him! He looks amazing and oh God his glasses! He must not want people to know that it’s him,' she thought with a smile. He definitely was speechless when he finally came over to her, smiling wide as he finally got his voice back.

'Oh, Hi! Rose you look fan-fucking-tastic in that dress! '. He immediately regretted saying that. 'Why the hell did I say that?!?' He thought to himself. He prayed that the ground would just open and swallow him whole right now, but his worries vanished when she started to laugh. 'Oh my god! I can't believe you just said that! I say that all of the time!’ She laughed. He finally smiled wide as well and started to laugh with her, and as they both came down from their laughter, they both stopped, smiling at each other.

'Well now that was funny shall we then?' He asked with a smile.

She smiled right back 'Yes, we shall!’ She said to him and he opened the door for her.

They entered and were seated, they were given two glasses of wine, and they both had their orders placed. As they sat sipping on their wine she was trying to think of something to talk about when he spoke first. 'So, are you from San Diego Rose?’

She smiled 'Oh no I'm from New York, definitely not as far as London!’ She said back to him.

'Do you like it here? I find it so lovely!' He smiled back. 'I love it! I feel like it could be my second home, did you enjoy your last day at Comic Con?' He asked her. 

She giggled and smiled again 'Yes it was a blast! This really awesome guy came up to me dressed as my favorite superhero! Then he asked me out!' She winked to him.

He cracks a side smile and chuckles at her. She does the same, smiling right back at him. 'That really made my day thank you again Mr. Cumberbatch.'

He chuckled at her. 'Oh please, call me Ben. Makes me feel old being called Mr. Cumberbatch.” She smiled 'Alright Thank you again for this, Ben.' She said feeling like she had been given the best gift in the world.

He loved her smile it was bright and warm as her eyes sparkled. He barely knew this girl but he feels so at ease with her. He just sat there looking at her happily as she spoke to him about the rest of her day. After some time their food arrived and they thanked the waiter. They smiled to each other and began to dig in.

'It’s so delicious!” She says after taking another bite. 'I’m glad that you’re enjoying it. Mine is very good as well.' He smiled back and they continued to eat. Dinner proceeded with ease and relaxation, both felt comfortable and happy more than they have before. When they were finished with their dinner they moved onto dessert.

'How about we share something?' He asked. Her eyes lit up smiling wide. 'Sure! That sounds good to me!’ He ordered a small lava cake an ice cream, asking for two spoons so they could just share on the same plate.

‘Yum! Chocolate! Oh Ben this is my favorite! How did you know Ben?' She said giggling. He just chuckled smiling back at her. ‘I like chocolate as well, its romantic don't you think?” He said giving her a wink. 

She couldn't help but smile and turn bright red. It all really was romantic and she really had never been treated so well by any guy she has ever been with before. 'Yea I think it is.' She said smiling sweetly and shyly at him.

'I’m so glad you said yes to meet me tonight.' He said to her. 'I do hope your enjoying yourself? I know I am' He grinned.

She smiled again. 'Ben this has been so perfect thank you for inviting me again!” She said to him. After another set of happy smiles their cake arrived and they started to dig in as soon as it came. Then a thought popped into her mind. She took a bit of whip cream on her finger and bopped Ben’s nose with it. The look of shock and humor that was etched on his face was something she wouldn’t forget.

'Two can play this game!' He thought, smiling mischievously. She giggled as he wiped his nose clean, but then he took a bit of whipped cream onto his finger and brought it to her lips. She looked into his eyes, wickedness glazing across them and takes it with a smile.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. She just licked whipped cream off his finger and he had to hold back a moan that wanted to escape his lips, because it was so incredibly sexy.

After the sexual encounter they started to feed it to each other spoonful by spoonful. “I can't believe this is happening to me I need to wake up now!' She thought in disbelief. He was smiling like an idiot as they ate throughout the entire time. 'This date is going much better then I planned!” He thought to himself.

Soon their dessert comes to an ends and she thinks just to go for it. She takes the last bit of chocolate with her finger and brings it to his lips, just as he had with the whipped cream with her. He smiles wickedly and looks deep into her eyes leaning forward to take her hand with his, and then takes her finger with his lips. Her eyes close immediately and she bites her bottom lip, holding her breath, as he gently went to suck the chocolate off her finger.

He leaves her finger but still holds her hand smirking at her from her reaction. 'Oh god she’s so sexy! Not most women go for things like that!' He thought to himself. But here this wonderful beautiful woman was, allowing him to suck chocolate off her finger. He wanted that reaction again, so he gently brings her finger back to the chocolate and takes it to his lips again. She feels this and opens her eyes. He smiles and takes it back to his lips again. She holds her breath and closes her eyes again 'Oh my god is this really happening right now!?' She thinks wanting it to never end. 

He goes from her finger to kiss the palm of her hand and then brings her hand to his cheek, holding it gently, wanting to feel the delicate warmth of her fingertips there on his cheek. “Do you know I find you absolutely intoxicating right now?' He says to her as she starts to breathe again and opens her eyes.

She looks at him and replies back to him. 'I've never really found myself that way to tell you the truth.' She sighed sadly.

He smiled at her. 'You are, you should never not think that, some of the most beautiful things are the most precious,' he said sweetly. 'You know I feel the same about myself, I don’t get it but seeing you makes me think I can be just a normal person not just something for people to fuse over. I'm Just Ben here with the most perfect an intoxicating woman I have ever had the pleasure of dining with and meeting' He smiles sweetly truly wanting her to know how he felt.

She feels her eyes well up with tears. She didn't mean to start crying but he had said something that no one has ever told her before. 'Ben the only reason I ever try to see myself as anything is because of you! How you try so hard every day to be a better person, you inspire me to be myself! And I love you so much for that. You are the most amazing, handsome and sexiest man I've ever had the pleasure of being around! Thank you so much.' She smiles shyly, revealing more than she has with anyone.

 She spilled every feeling she has ever felt about him and she felt great! He laughed a deep sweet laugh, since she was spilling her feelings he felt as if this was the best time than ever to tell her all his as well and he knew the best way to do that.

He wipes the tears from her cheek that had fallen and speaks sweetly to her. 'I hope you don’t find this to forward but would you mind if I kissed you right now Rose?' She looks into his eyes swallows hard and nods her head yes.

He leans closer to her and takes her chin. She feels her heart pounding a million miles per hour. And she kept thinking, ‘This has to be a dream! This has to be a dream!” She felt the light touch of his fingers lift her chin she was gazing into his eyes, so warm and full of love, she leaned forward as well, closed her eyes and felt as if the heavens just fell upon earth. His eyes close as he takes her mouth with his, just open enough to feel her breath against his, and as they touched, it was slow and gentle. She feels his tongue start to part her lips and she allows him access and right there they feel like the only ones in the room. But after what felt like eternity they part. He felt like he was floating, it was the most gentle and sweetest kiss he has ever had, and it had to be the best kiss that he has ever had! He slowly pulled away opening his eyes and smiled at her, seeing her mouth still open and eyes still shut. 

He cupped her face with his hands as she opened her eyes. All he could see in them was warmth and pure love she felt for him in that very moment. She leaned into his hand and sighed. He smiled even wider as she leaned against his hand.

'Thank you Rose.' He said sweetly going to stroke gently across her cheek.

'This has to be the best feeling in the whole world!” She thought to herself again, gazing dumbstruck at this beautiful man in front of her.

She finally got her words back and sweetly replied to him. “That was...amazing! That was amazing! Thank you Ben, this has to be the best day and night that I have ever had!' She said smiling wide.

He laughed, leaning in to gently plant another kiss onto her forehead. She giggled as he did so, loving the sweetness behind it and how she felt flutters of excitement run through her as he did. He pulled away as he continued to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb, the whole while thinking how much he loved her at that very moment, but knowing, somehow, that their night wasn’t over yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this its so much fun working on it and I do hope you all look forward to knowing whats going to happen to Rose an Benedict!


	3. Things start to heat up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He smirks against her neck and kisses it lightly one last time before grasping her hand in his and taking her to his bedroom. He leads her to the bed and they both sit together and just relish in the feeling of how right this feels to be next to each other awaiting for their night to truly begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

They sat there just looking in each others eyes feeling so at peace and content with one another neither had felt like this in so long it was perfect.  

He had to take a chance and just go for it. 'How many times do you get a chance like this?' He thought to himself. So he mustered up the courage and finally came right out to ask her.

'Rose, I know this seems a bit forward, and please don’t take this the wrong way, but would you like to come back to my hotel for a bit? Just to get to know each other some more! If you can’t I completely understand.' He was secretly hoping that she would say yes to his request.

She couldn't believe what he just asked her! She was shocked and kind of turned on all at once. 'Rose is everything alright?” He asked, voiced filled with concern and longing.

She finally snapped out of her shocked daze and answered him. ‘Yes...yes...I’m fine!'

He still wasn’t buying it. 'I really hope you don’t think I’m being to for....'

She stopped him before he could finish his sentence. “No no Ben I would really like that!'

He smiled wide and went to take her hand and kiss it sweetly. 'Thank you Rose.'  

They paid and walked out hand in hand to his car and after strapping in, he drove them back to his hotel. They both felt jittery with so much emotions, but they kept what they were both feeling to themselves. After some time they arrive. He hands the keys to the valet and goes to her door, helping her out. They walk to the door and he smiles at her before going in.

'Shall we then?' She smiles just as wide. 'Yes!’ 

* * *

 

They walk to the elevator and he pushes the button, as they wait till the doors open. It feels like it’s gotten ten times hotter since they felt the restaurant, but it could have just been him. He couldn't help but stare at her before the elevator door finally opened and he snaps back to his senses. He puts his hand at her back and leads her into the elevator, she could almost feel the tension building up as they rode the elevator up.

'What am I doing?! I never do things like this! What’s going to happen?' She wondered to herself. As she was in deep thought she felt his hand come around her waist and he went to rest his chin on the top of her head. She sighs feeling a little bit better and smiles sweetly.

'This woman is so sweet and lovely!' He thinks and pulls her a little closer to him. She smiles and moves closer.

They stand like that the whole ride till the doors opens on his floor and they walk out hand in hand to his room. When they finally arrive to his room he opens the door and gestures her inside. Nothing is out of place but he's not the cleanest either. He has thrown things here and there in a rush to get out of the hotel when he was getting ready to see her. She smiles thinking how cute he must be when he's all flustered. He forgot all about the mess until he sees it. 'Shit!' He says aloud, and rushes to try and tidy things up, but she walks over to him and stops him. 'Hey it’s alright. This is your space, I don’t mind if you throw your stuff around. I do the same thing too!' She says sweetly giving him a loving reassuring smile. 

He smiles back in relief. 'You’re so very sweet Rose. Would you mind if I kissed you again?”

She smiles as her cheeks redden with a blush. 'Yes. I think that'll be just fine Ben.' She says this in a whisper as he smiles and moves closer to her.

He takes off his glasses and places them on the table next to her. He takes his hands and places them gently on her neck and moves his lips to hers. She moves and gladly accepts the kiss leaning up a bit more to bring the kiss closer. He starts to move his hand down from her neck over her shoulders to her waist and pulls her closer. He opens his mouth a little more as he slides his tongue across her lips.

She feels his movements and opens her mouth granting him access. They start to kiss now more deeply and even more passionately. Her hands move to his shoulders and she pulls him closer to her. He smiles against her lips and he moves one of his hands to the small of her back as the other gets more daring and moves so it covers her ass.

She responds with a soft groan and she pulls him closer as one of her hands move to his face. She finally, reluctantly has to pull away in need of air. He smiles at her and can’t help but be completely turned on by her sweet moan and how her eyes have now become darkened by lust now.

'How about we take this somewhere more comfortable?” He says moving to ghost his mouth against her exposed neck. Her eyes close and she sighs at the feeling of his breath on her neck. 'Yes I think that would be lovely.' She moans softly to him. 

He smirks against her neck and kisses it lightly one last time before grasping her hand in his and taking her to his bedroom. He leads her to the bed and they both sit together and just relish in the feeling of how right this feels to be next to each other awaiting for their night to truly begin.

He smiles and moves to her neck again and kisses it gently and whispers to her. 'I want to wake up with you rolled up in my sheets Sherlock.' He says deep and sultry and kisses her neck again.

She giggles but then releases a moan, moving to place her hands on his shoulders. 'And I want to share the sheets with you.' She whispers back to him.

He knows he shouldn't but she just pushed him to do this, he starts to suck and nip leaving love marks on her precious skin. She moans from what his mouth was doing to her and she entwines her fingers in his hair twisting and lightly pulling onto his sensitive follicles.

He starts to moan now and she smiles for being able to pull that delicious noise from his lips. He pulls away from her neck and removes his jacket. He lets it drop to the floor, returning back to wrap his arms around her waist, as he moves his mouth back to hers. He kisses her gently, then slowly falls back to the bed with her, pulling her closer and tangling his legs with hers. 

They seem to go on like this for what feels like forever, but here they were so content to just be in each other’s arms until she goes to bite and suck on his bottom lip. He gasp and moans from the erotic feeling that she just gave him. He wants her to feel that same feeling.

He breaks the kiss breathing hard and looks into her eyes. 'Rose, is it too much if I asked you to straddle me?’

She’s taken aback once again but also very turned on at his request.

She smiles and kisses him hard then pulls away and replies to his request. ‘You know I forgot to bring my riding crop with me Ben!' She giggles.

He smirks as she moves him to his back and slides on top of him slowly looking him in the eyes the whole time. He laughs and moans at her words and moves his hands to her hips beckoning her to kiss him yet again. She smiles and leans forward to kiss him again. His hands move to her waist and starts to rub up and down her back, feeling her exposed skin.

She moans into the kiss and goes back to tangling her fingers in to his hair. He groans this time into their kiss and is now getting even more turned on by what she is doing. By this point he realizes that every time she rubs he ass back, she also moves over his crotch, which in turn makes his cock start to harden with every movement she made.

She feels his cock harden and start to rub against her and she moans a little louder, rubbing up against him a little harder making him moan louder as well. They kiss, tugging and pulling at one another and begin to grind into each other as she starts to feel herself getting wet from the extra friction.

He was getting harder as well with her grinding into him just right. He moans and grabs her hips again and pulls her tighter to grind into her harder. She parts from his lips with a gasp. 'Oh god Ben! That feels so good!'

Her mind is going crazy she doesn’t know what to think. All these feelings going around in her mind and body. 'Wake up Rose! Wake up this can’t be happening!? What are you doing? You’re not like this! You never go this fast ever!' She thinks, but snaps back when she starts to feel a pleasant sensation run through her.

She gasps and sits up to feel him thrusting against her. She moans and thrusts right back onto him. He slows a bit breathing hard. 'Rose.’ He says in his deep baritone voice, desperate, and full of lust. 'I never meant for this to happen but...Please can I fuck you? You’re so very perfect and I really want to have sex with you!' He moans.

She pants and looks deep into his eyes. 'Ben, I don’t know if I can do that. I want you and want to make you happy but this is all happening so fast. I know you and I never meant for this to go as far as it is but...Please don’t be upset with me...I’ll spend the night with you if you’ll still have me but I can't have sex with you…Not just yet.' She says back to him hoping, with any luck that he can accept that and not be angry with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support


	4. Things Start to Heat Up pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Ben's evening comes to a cute and sexy close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and please enjoy!

She pants and looks deep into his eyes 'Ben I don’t know if I can do that, I want you and want to make you happy but this is all happening so fast. I know you and I never meant for this to go as far as it is but...Please don’t be upset with me...I’ll spend the night with you if you’ll still have me, but I can't make love to you…Not just yet.' she says back to him hoping he can except that and not be angry with her. 

He felt awful he hadn’t realized what he was doing, he was just so caught up in the moment and he had not been with a good woman in so long, he just got carried away. 'No, I’m so sorry my dear, my love, my Rose' he said and pulled her towards him for a hug and he lean her chin up to kiss her forehead. 'I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me, please understand it’s been awhile since I’ve been with anyone, but I certainly don’t want this to mess anything up that may have been starting between us. I do hope you believe me when I say I want you to stay with me and I swear we'll only go as far as you want to go and no further than that' He sighs and kisses her forehead hoping he didn’t fuck things up.

She smiled at him and sighed happily, 'Oh Ben it’s alright I completely understand, I haven't been with anyone in a long time as well, we just got carried away this whole night was just so perfect like a movie! And of course I’ll stay with you tonight' she smiled and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. 'I want to wake up in your arms in the morning' she signed to him and kissed him gently on the neck, he smiled and kissed her cheek, 'Yes I want to do just the same my sweet Rose!' He smiled and held her even tighter. They pulled away from each other and laughed, and he rubbed her arm. 

'Well since you’re staying the night with me would you like something more comfortable? I know I don’t have much, but you could borrow one of my T-shirts and a pair of shorts, that’s only if you want too?' She smiled, 'Hehe a shirt would be awesome! I don’t think sleeping in my dress would be very comfortable' She smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her forehead 'Thank you' he smiled back and she lean to kiss his lips before he got up to go to his case and get somethings for her. 

She smiled and followed him to his case, 'Hmmm here we are, here you go Rose' he smiled and handed her something. 'Thank you Ben I’ll be right back. Oh, but before I’m off could you please help me with the zip to my dress?' She winked. 'Oh she is a bad girl' he thought and nodded to her. She turned her back and he placed a hand at her waist and with the other pulled her zipper down. He leans to her ear and kisses just under 'Oh there you go you naughty thing' he says and pats her on the bum 'Now you go on you bad girl and I'll see you soon' He says and She giggles and heads off to change and gives him a wink before closing the door. In the bathroom she puts the things down and her hands go straight onto the counter then took a deep breath in and out. 'Is this really happening? Rose oh my god this is really happening! Woo now pull yourself together Rose this is everything you’ve ever dreamed of! Don’t freak out now!' she says to herself and looks in the mirror, hair all over the place and make up a mess. She giggled and started to clean herself up and get changed, she wipes off her make up finds his brush and runs it through her hair, she slips off her dress and folds it and takes the shirt he gave her and puts it on, and she could smell him all over the shirt an took a deep breath in. ‘Aww this is the shirt he wore in our picture!' She smiled and put the shorts on and headed out to see him picking up his clothes and smiling at her. 

He sees her coming out of the bathroom and can't help but love how she looks in his things, he walked over to her and puts his hands around her waist, and leans down to her neck. 'You looked so good dressed up, but dressed down I think you look even sexier,' He says in his deep baritone voice. She smiles, ‘Hehe thank you Ben they’re so comfortable and I love having your scent on my skin' She says in the sweetest and sexiest voice she had. He grins and kisses her a little deeper then pulls away. 'Oh you naughty thing I’ll be right back you go get comfortable and I’ll see you soon.' He smiles and kisses her forehead again. She grins at him as he walks into the bathroom.

He places his things down and could feel his hard-on starting to wane but not by much. How could he get so turned on by one woman? He'd never experienced anything like this before and he loved it. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and started to undress. The only way he can think of to calm himself down is to take a nice cold shower. He turns the shower on and steps in and lets the cool water flow over him. Rose was sitting on the bed thinking about everything that had happened today. 'Oh my god I can't believe all of this! Wow! It has to be a dream! No it’s real!' She thinks with smile. 'Hmm I wonder what’s taking him...oh yeah here, Hmm do I dare?' She thinks. 'What the hell?! He’s in the shower he'll never know!' She giggles and slips off the bed and goes over to the bathroom door and cracks it open to sneak a peek at him under the water. 

 She sees him under the water eyes closed just letting the water fall over him 'Wow he really is that perfect and look at that ass!' She thinks to herself, He stifles a moan still trying to calm down but says 'fuck it' and takes himself in his hand starts to stroke himself. It felt so good! He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax and relish in the pleasure and thinking of how she was waiting for him in the bedroom. He started to stroke faster over himself going from base and back up to the head, he leaned his head back into the spray and moaned, it felt so good! All the while she continued to watch him in awe. 'Wow! Oh my god he’s so beautiful!' She whispers and a soft little moan came from her lips. He continued to move over himself when he heard a moan come for outside the shower. He stopped and opened the shower door to see. 

Rose quickly closed the door and ran back to the bed 'Oh fuck he heard me! Oh my god! I’m in so much trouble....and oh my god he was doing that because of me!' She said to herself and laid down on the bed smiling to herself. He looked around but didn't see anything 'Maybe I was imaging things? Well, I am doing that after all,' he thought and closed the door, he finished turning off the shower, dried himself and his hair, then changed into his pj pants and a tank top. He walked out of the bathroom with his things in hand to see her laying on the bed smiling and giggling. He looked at her with a smirk 'What’s she so giggly about?' He thought. 'What's so funny my dear?' He asked her. 

 She sat up and looked at him 'Oh...Ben it’s nothing...I just watched the best show ever!' She said to him with a coy smile. He knows he should be angry with her but he is also slightly flattered. 'Oh you really are a naughty girl!' He say as she starts to giggle back at him. He smirks and tosses his things to the floor. 'Oh you are so going to get it now!' He says evilly with a laugh. He ran and jumped to her on the bed and started to tickle her, she started to laugh and moan and had difficult time breathing. 'Benedict...ha-ha...stop...hehe...I’m sorry...haha!!' She laughed and pleaded to him. He laughed and stopped long enough for her to get her breath back and look deep into his eyes. He leaned down and took her lips with his. She kissed him back and her hand moved to his precious locks that are starting to grow out, his arms curl around her as he moaned from her hands in his hair. They kiss each other and hold one another close and as he pulls away he leans his forehead to hers, and moves a hand to her hip and starts to rub his thumb against it. She moves her hands from his hair and to his neck and smiled at him. They both could stay like that forever if they could, after sometime Ben can’t help but ask. 'So did you enjoy the show?' She turned bright red, she couldn’t deny how turned on she was at the thought of him pleasing himself because of her. She moved her hand to his chest and tiptoed her fingers over it loving the feeling under her fingers. ‘Actually, yes I did I enjoyed the fact that you pleasured yourself because of me.' She said biting her lip.

 He smiled and brought his hand at her hip to the side of her face and neck, then brought his lips to hers and kisses her again. 'God this woman I barely know her but I feel just so comfortable with her and not to mention turned on' he thought. The kiss got deeper and her hand on his chest roamed to the edge of his shirt, and she started to fiddle with it before sliding her hand underneath. To be able to feel his skin with her fingertips was even more than she thought she’d ever be able to experience. He moans into the kiss as he feels her hand on his bare chest, and it was such a turn on. Their lips part as he smiles, 'Oh you bad bad girl' he says in his sultry baritone voice, it was in such a way that just makes her quiver to her very core. She watches him sit up and her hand slips out from underneath his tank, slowly going to remove it, and toss it to the floor. She looks at him almost breathless yet again, truly in awe by the beauty of this man. 'I know you said no to sex for now, but can I just feel your skin on mine? If not you can just feel mine all night,' He asks with a coy side smile. She can’t help but moan and smile at the thought of having skin on skin contact with him and she trusted him to not go any further then she would go. So she sat up, moving her hands to the edge of her shirt. He kept a hand on her leg gently rubbing his thumb there as he watched her slowly remove her shirt. She tossed it to the floor alongside his, and covered herself, shyly looking away. He brought his hand to the side of her face and leaned in so his lips were to her neck an ear, ‘Rose you’re so beautifully you don’t need to be shy,' he says and kisses her neck sweetly. 

She sighs, closing her eyes, and leaned her neck to the side. He kissed up her neck to her lips and their arms curl around one another, as they start to fall back to the bed yet again. They both loved this feeling so much, the feeling of having someone that they could love and care for, and the way they both caressed and touched each other, made them both feel loved. Their lips parted and he wrapped them both in the blankets and turned the light on the side table off, and he turned back to her going to stroke her hair gently, 'Oh Ben thank you for being so wonderful' she said to him and he smiled. 'Thank you for saying yes and for staying with me Rose,' and he kissed her cheek. He really did love this woman he thought and hugged her tightly to him, she was already starting to drift off to sleep, before he whispered softly to her ear, 'Goodnight my Rose thank you so much again for this it truly was the most perfect day.' He smiled and kissed her neck, and held her close as they slowly both fell to a deep sleep till the morning. 


	5. Things continue to heat up in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the morning of their last day. Did someone say cigarettes, cuddling, breakfast, and a steamy shower?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy promise to post more offten :)

She was having the most pleasant dream, when she woke with a start. Everything felt warm and calming, it was still fairly dark outside when she looked around confused to where she was. Until she felt the arms around her bare waist. She then smiled and realized where she was.

She looked back and smiled. ‘Yeah now I remember.' She kissed his forehead and curled up closer to him. ‘I can’t believe this is happening to me it’s just so perfect, even if it’s just for a day it’s still the best feeling in the whole entire world.' She smiled and kissed his forehead the thoughts went through her head as she drifted off to sleep again, never wanting to loss this feeling ever.

After sometime the light of the morning streamed into the room and a slight cool breeze tickled across her bare skin, she slowly woke up again stretching slightly. She turned to plant another kiss onto the perfect man’s lips, until she found the space empty beside her. She felt slightly disappointed. 'Did I do something wrong?' She thought to herself. The breeze hit her skin again and she saw that the balcony door was slightly opened, 'Oh that’s where he must be.’ She started to wrap herself up in the loose sheet. ‘He was right I am wrapped in his sheets, hehe.' She laughed to herself as she started walking to the balcony door and saw him sitting there with a cigarette in hand and staring off into space.

He had woken up with Rose in his arms sound asleep, he sighed with deep satisfaction. He couldn't believe that this beauty walked into his life. He had easily slipped out from underneath her, not caring to put on his shirt but he grabbed his glasses and his pack of cigarettes, and headed to the balcony. He knew these things were bad but when he needed to think they came out.

He knew this was their last day together at least for a little while, but he still wanted to make it count. She looked at him and smiled, he was wearing his glasses and no shirt. 'He’s so perfect even, smoking he’s still hot,' she thought and leaned against the door. He looked over and saw her standing there watching him. 'Hey you, good morning! Don’t mind this, it’s my only vice I promise' he said to her. She walked over and took the cigarette from him and took a long drag of it then handed it back to him as she slowly let it out. He took it back with a look of surprise on his face. 'You know smoking is bad for you right?' He says this as he takes another drag off it, this makes her laugh. 'Yes I know, but you’re not my father so I think I can handle myself.' She winks and he just chuckles.

He'd never admit it aloud but she was super-hot when she smoked, and she was only wearing a sheet to top it all off. 'God she'll be the death of me,’ He thought to himself. He took one last drag and put it out. He then pulled her to his lap going to curl his arms around her, and then moved in to kiss her lips. When they finally parted she smiled, just loving the feeling of his arms around her and holding her close, it was so warm and cozy. He then started to speak once again. 'How about we order some room service and just laze around till I have to take you back to your hotel? Would that be alright with you?' She smiled nodding her head. 'That sounds perfect Ben! I’d love to do that, but quite honestly I don’t want to move, hehe.’ He let out a warm laugh and he kissed her again before having to pop her off his lap to go and call for food. 

They headed back inside and she found the Pink Floyd shirt on the floor next to his and she dropped the sheet and put the shirt back on. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Oh I think I like the sheet a whole lot more,' and she giggled. ‘Well I can’t be waring that when room service comes' she winked. He smiled and headed to the phone to call in their order, ‘are you a tea or coffee girl my dear?' He asked, 'probably a coffee got a long day ahead of me don’t want to fall asleep and miss anything' she smiled back at him and he smirked at her and continued to order their meal. After he ordered he hung up and came over to her bringing her into his arms ‘god he loved holding her, he couldn’t stop touching her even if he tried, and he curled his arms around her and kissed her forehead again. She sighed and held him closer her, they stood like that for what felt like forever, till he slowly began to walk back to the bed making her walk in responses, her knees hit the end of the bed and they fell together on it. They curled around each other just content to lying there in the blissful morning, she laid her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, and he ran his fingers through her hair just loving the every minute of this. They were lying there for who knows how long until they heard a knock at the door, 'I have to get that' he said as he kissed her and slid his arms from around her and stood, he winked at her and went to get the door. A she leaned up to see the man wheeled in a tray wheel in a tray with all their food ad a pot of coffee, he tipped the man and thanked him.

 

  'Here we go my darling breakfast is served' He smiled to her, she sniffed the air and smiled 'it smells and looks delicious! ‘He nodded, ‘yes I agree'. They decided to bring the tray of food to the bed so they could hold each other while they ate, they happily ate their food holding each other and chatting about everything they could think of, when breakfast was done they sat there full and happy. She smiled at him 'Thank you Ben' and he smiled 'Your welcome my dear, best dining companion I have ever had' he said to her with a big grin, she giggled and a light gloom came to her face 'Ben I love this so much but I think I better be getting ready. I have a check out time at my hotel and I still have to pack and I need to be at the airport to return home as do you' she said sadly, ' I almost forgot' he said sadly, but put on a brave smile for her and held her even tighter. 'Hey don’t be sad' she said to him and held his face in her hands, ‘Rose I've never known anyone like you before...I...I' he said but she stopped him mid-sentence 'I love you to Ben!' She said with a big smile. He smiled right back and he hugged her tightly 'Oh Rose I’ve never loved someone so much before I met you. I really do truly love you' he said almost wanting to cry. He pulled away from her and he kissed her passionately they both felt like they could never stop holding one another or even stop not wanting to have one another in their lives. 

 

 When they part she smiled at him sweetly 'Wow if kissing you is like that all the time I’m going to be a very happy girl' she winked, he chuckled and kissed her lightly again, ' If you think my kissing is good I can't wait to show you how good I am in bed' he says giving her hos most mischievous grin. She blushed at him ' Oh hehe Ben you’re so bad, I love it' she said back to him, she pulled away from him and he watched he move to the edge of the bed, 'I'll be back in a bet Ben I’m going to go shower. And NO peeking you naughty boy!!' She said with a smile, he chuckles 'Of course! ‘He calls after her 'No promises at all' he thinks to himself. As soon as she walks into the bathroom he waits till he hears the water running then stands brushes himself off and smirking up a storm walks towards the bathroom, he cracks it open slowly and watches her slip off the clothes he gave her then her panties and step into the shower. Her back was to the door and she had let the water run over her face, a grin came across  his face as he opened the door completely then he stripped of his things an yapped on the glass door, she spun around shocked and surprised, she was frantically trying to cover herself 'BENEDICT! What the hell are you doing in here!?!?' She asked. He just chuckled and slid the door open 'I need to shower as well and with the little time we have I thought I would join you. I do hope you don’t mind?' He said with a cute grin on his face, 'How can I say no to that face' she thought and she started to uncover herself. 'Okay fine we can shower together, but no naughty stuff understand?!' She said and turned back to the water. 'I promise' he said with an evil side smile. They stood under the water and grabbed the soap and started to wash her back with it, she closed her eyes and groaned softly, 'Ben I said....’ But before she could even finish his hands curl around her and he kisses her neck. 

 

She lost all sense of thought and leaned her head back and to the side, then she curled her hand around his. She was completely lost in the feeling of all the beautiful sensations he was sending through her body. She brought one of her hands to his neck urging him to kiss her more and touch her more, feverishly he attacked her neck and shoulder, as she pressed her body against him. Her moans drove him crazy and he pulled her closer against his firm body. He goes to her ear almost breathless and whispers deeply, ‘I know you said nothing naughty but I don’t think I can keep that promise. I want to pleasure you so that you can think of me when we're apart.' As he said this his hand move down lower and lower until his hand was right at the top of her pussy but not touching. Her mouth opened up wide, her eyes close tightly, and her moans were the only sounds that came from her. She could no longer think of any reason why she would say no, so she nodded to him to continue. With that his hand moved lower, allowing his hand to come on top of her clit and began to rub hard in tight circles on her pussy, while his lips kissed her neck yet again. She moaned louder and groaned at the feeling that he was giving her, while she felt his hand working her like she hadn't felt in so long, she felt his hard-on, erect against her back grinding up along her. She gasped feeling him hard against her back and she started to move around until she was back in front of him, pressing up against his body. He groaned with her firm breast pressing up against his body, her nipples perk and erect as she rubbed provocativlly against him. He moved his hand back down to her wet pussy, that was now swollen from his rubbing, and she then moved a hand down to wrap around his erect cock, which was poking her in the stomach. He threw his head back as she wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke him up and down, moving her thumb around the swollen head of his cock and he gave a choked groan and she moved faster just as he did the same to her.

 

They both moan and touched one another as the water ran over their bodies, and just when they both couldn’t take it anymore they both started to cum around the other ones hand with loud groans and cries of pleasure. “OH GOD!” “OH OH BEN YES!” They both cried out as she came hard over his hand, gushing her juices over his rubbing fingers. He came just as well, spurting his hot seed against her stomach as she continued to stroke him through his orgasm. As they both came down, they were both flush and panting softly and he leaned down to kiss her neck up to her ear again. 'Thank you Rose.' She moved her hand away from his softening cock and moved so was close to his lips. She finally moved her lips to his and he held her tight as they kissed one another with the water falling still over them. They finally pulled away from each other and Ben went to turn off the water. 'Thank you Rose.' He said again wanting her to truly know how grateful he felt for allowing him to touch her like he did. He smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek, and then he went to slide open the door and grab them their towels. They dried each other off, and once they were dried again, he wrapped his towel around his waist. Just as he does, Rose sneaks a quick peek of his ass with a wicked grin, but he catches her and he just smirks. 'Like what you see?' He winks, and she blushes with a shy smile, biting on her bottom lip. 'Yes it’s very nice!' She winked back, not afraid to show her arousal and interest at his wonderful body.

 

He came over and kissed her again and then they walked out to get dressed. She walked over to grab her dress from the night before, she thanked him for grabbing her things, and she went back to go and change in the bathroom.  He told her to use the bathroom and he would just change in the bedroom, but just before she went to get changed he leaned down to plant a sweet kiss onto her forehead and whispered, 'Thank you Rose.' Then she went to the bathroom to get changed and clean herself up. He went to his case grabbing out some clothes for the day, and just as he finished dressing she existed the bathroom to see him sitting on the bed waiting for her. He smiled at her brightly but inside he still felt the sadness knowing what was to come.

  

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading please comment :)


	6. The Sadness of Leaving, and The Joys of Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts to leave, but is better with coming back together again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this new chapter everyone !!

 

'I think it’s time.' She said to him sadly. 'Yes I know. Come on I'll call for the car and we can head out.' He said sweetly, trying to stay happy for her, and also for himself. He called for the car and they headed out hand in hand, and then they waited outside until his car came around to pick them up. When he looked down to see her frowning he frowned as well, hating seeing her like this. 'I know how she feels.' He thinks and squeezes her hand tighter. 

She looked up at him and he gives her a sweet smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 'Everything is going to be okay.' He tells her trying to comfort her, then their car drives up and they climb in and start towards her hotel.

They drive hand in hand and smile at every red light, it’s not long until they arrive and she tries to hold back tears just as he does. He reaches over to her and goes to hold her face in his hands. 'Hey don’t be sad, love. I promise that I'll see you again. Now, I’ll text you before I’m off back home if you promise me that you’ll do the same for me.' He smiled, and she smiled back at him. 'Yes yes I will! As soon as I get to the airport Ben!” He smiled at her even bigger and wider, then brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She brought her hand to his neck and holds him close as they kissed. They stayed like that for some time until she pulled away and he went to kiss her forehead. “I love you Ben!' She said sweetly, feeling her heart swell up with warmth. ‘I love you too Rose. Now you be off before I never let you leave.' He said with a sad smile. He leaned back down to kiss her one last time, and then after she opened the door and started to walk to her hotel. When she finally disappeared behind them, he told the driver to go on, and finally let his tears fall. He was really going to miss her. She was more to him than he had felt in a long time. When he had said that he loved her he meant it, and he would do everything in his power to make sure it lasted. She watched him drive off from behind the glass doors of the hotel and began to walk over to the elevator. She let the elevator take her up to her room, her body shaking, and on the verge of breaking down, but just as soon as she got into her room she couldn't hold back and started to cry. Soft, silent tears fell while she packed, changed, checked-out and then headed to the airport, from there she would be taken back home.. 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two months. Two long months since meeting and spending that lovely evening together at the restaurant and then his hotel room. Two long months thinking about the wonderful goodbye text he sent her before he headed back home.

_'Goodbye Rose. It was so wonderful to have met you, and thank you for our wonderful night! I can't wait until I can see you again. I love you. Yours truly, Ben’_

She did the same just before she left for home as well.

_'Goodbye Ben. I’ll always remember last night and thank you again! Until we meet again, I love you, yours truly, Rose.”_

She had left it at that but it wasn’t the last they would speak to each other, he texted her almost every day and even when he couldn’t he would still try to get in one message, and even that was just enough to get her through the day. She missed him so much and getting his messages just made her smile.

One day when she was shopping her phone started to buzz and she pulled it out to answer it.  

'Hello? This is Rose Waters.'

'Hello darling.’

'Ben! Hey! What’s going on baby!?' She said sweetly.

She heard him chuckle over the phone. 'Well I wanted to let you know that was going to be in the states for a week soon! LA for three days, then I was thinking that a stop in New York would be in order.' He said extremely happy to tell her what he was doing. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and this surprise nearly made her hit someone with her shopping cart. He heard her apologizing profusely over the phone to a stranger, and he chuckled knowing that she something embarrassing almost happened to her. She was trying but failing to rein in her excitement.

'Oh my god Ben! Are you serious?!' 'Yes! I’ve really missed you and...I really really wanted to see you again.' He said almost in a whisper, shyly into the phone.

'Aww Ben! You’re so sweet! I’ve really missed you too! You have no idea! I can't wait to see you! Please let me know when you arrive in LA so I can take the time off from work!' 'Okay my dear I’ll let you know. Well, I’ve got to go. I just wanted to let you know my plan, and I really wanted to surprise you. Love you Rose and I’ll see u soon!' 'Alright Ben, love you too!' They both hang up and she went back to shopping with more of a skip in her steps, and he sat down, sighing happily as went back to doing his work. 

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks passed quickly, both Ben and Rose worked pretty much the whole time so it passed by with ease. He had texted her the day he landed in LA and she had asked for the next several days off depending on how long he would stay. She cleaned her apartment to welcome her most wonderful guest, well, more of a guest to her than most. She then left her place to grab some last minute items to make him feel much more at home, but unknown to her Ben had landed in New York and was about to give her a surprise appearance.

He had stopped by a flower shop to get her some flowers, then afterwards he went and called down a taxi. Once he was inside of the vehicle, he started making his way to her place, excitement filling his system.

She had just gotten home and was putting things away, making sure her place was nice and neat for her guest, when he finally arrived right in front of her building. He was taking his things out of the trunk, and sent her a quick message.

_'Hey Love! I just landed and I’m coming from the airport! I’ll see you soon!'_

She smiled when she saw the message and replied back.

_'Hey Ben that’s awesome! I’ll get a cab and come get you!’_

She ran back to her room and changed her shirt, fixed her hair, and makeup. She threw on a jacket, grabbing her purse, and keys, and then started to head out the door. She stopped abruptly once outside when she saw Ben standing right there with a bouquet of roses and smiling brightly at her.

'Hello Love!' He said sweetly. Rose was so taken aback all she could do was smile and run into his arms, hugging him tightly against her body. 'Oh my god Ben! Don’t pull that shit with me again you big jerk!' She said with tears of happiness spilling down her cheeks. He started laughing at her, loving her so much even when she was vulgar. She couldn't help but laugh through the tears and he hugged her back just as hard. They finally let go and she wiped away her tears as they silently looked at each other. 'Hi.' He said with a big grin feeling like a shy teenager once again. He then got back his courage and leaned forward brushing his lips to hers. She gasped from the suddenness, but she responded quickly kissing him back. After what felt like forever he pulled back and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

'God I missed you Rose.' She smiled. 'I missed you even more Ben. Now, I’m sure I would love to talk and stay like this all day, but how about we take your things inside?' She responded brightly with a soft giggle.

 

 He nodded, chuckling himself, and grabbed his suitcase, following her into her apartment. It was simple yet had the atmosphere of life and beauty in a single space, very much like his own, and he felt like he was home. She smiled at him seeing his big grin on his face.

'I love your place! It’s sweet and cute just like you!' He said and leaned in to kiss her again. While he was here he was going to grab every chance he got to kiss her. She smiled after the kiss, going to bite onto her bottom lip. 'I’ll show you to the bedroom so you can put your things down.' He grinned wide, with a very mischievous smirk. 'Oh you trust me?' He said and she laughed. 'Yes, I think it’ll be ok, last time you behaved yourself, so I think it’ll be fine.' She winked at him for good measure and he laughed, then followed her as she led him to her bedroom.

When they entered her bedroom it was just as sweet as the rest of the apartment and he smiled again as he moved into the room. “Once again it’s just as sweet and cute! Just like you.” He leaned in so he could kiss her again. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. She had only been called cute by her mother, who still called her that, but she pushed it aside and leaned in for the kiss he so eagerly wanted from her. He was going to kiss her till he could permanently taste her upon his lips 24/7, and he was going to make sure that it stayed like that. After the long kiss he pulled away slowly, with a big goofy grin.  “Thank you Rose,' He said to her sweetly, and she giggled.

‘How about you put your things away and we get out of here? Go see the city, maybe get some lunch my treat!' She said to him with a big smile. At the very mention of lunch his stomach made an insistent growling sound and she laughed louder. 'Well I’ll take that as a defiant yes to lunch then.' She said with a giggle.

He laughed as well. 'That is a most defiant yes!' He smiled again placing his things next to her bed, he then held out his hand to hers and gently laced his fingers in between her delicate ones and they started out of her apartment and down the stairs.

They walked down the street to a nice little place and had their lunch, they talked about his LA trip and she pointed out how much his hair had grown, to his utter dismay.

'It’s for the show not my choice.’ He said and she laughed at his disgusted look on his face. She moved a hand to thread into his long curls and he sighed leaning into her sweet touch. 'Well, if I had a choice then it would be what I wanted.” she smiled and winked at him. 

 

They finished their lunch and went all around the city, taking a picture together like tourists giggling and smiling like two teenagers in love. She never had so much fun in her whole life and at the same time she felt an overwhelming sense of love about the whole situation. It’s as if they'd been together their whole lives and it just felt that natural, she was at so much ease and contentment that she had completely missed what Ben had just said to her.

She snapped out of her daydreaming and replied. ‘What-t I’m so sorry I didn't catch that?’ He gave her a smirk. ‘I said how about we go to Central Park! Heard its lovely there!', 'Oh...yeah! That sounds awesome Ben lets go!' They walked hand in hand and even with the people all about it seemed no one even noticed them, even if they could tell it was Benedict Cumberbatch they didn’t say anything.

He was having the most fantastic time with the woman by his side. He hadn’t felt at so much ease in a while, he loved it! He really did love what he did, he really was an artist not that he would brag out loud about, but it could get challenging and tiresome sometimes with the things that came with it, the price of fame. But to get a chance to just to relax was a great gift and to have Rose share it with him made him love and care for her even more. He really never felt so complete and more in love with this beautiful woman then he did right now.

'Hey you what you thinking about?' She said to him as they sat on a bench. At some point he had gotten really quiet. 'Oh nothing much love, I’m just so happy that I am right here, right now with you here in the park. Everything has just turned out so perfectly! Today has turned out wonderfully!' He said with a big smile on his face. She smiled back up at him. 'Yes yes it has hasn’t it, and it’s been amazing!' She said back to him. He simply nodded and hummed his agreement. She scooted closer to him until she could lay her head on his shoulder, he laid a kiss to the top of her head, and gently leaned his head to hers. He held her close and rubbed his thumb against her other shoulder, as they fell into a silence just with the knowledge of each other, sitting right beside one another, was enough to help them relax and enjoy the sounds of the park and the bustling city all around them. 

As they sat there in peace the clouds started to darken and it began to rain gently on them. 'Oh no!' She giggled as she looked at him. 'We best be heading home now!' He said to her with a laugh. 'Yes I think so, it’s almost like a movie Ben it’s crazy you should kiss me!' She said with a grin on her face. All he could do was laugh at the thought but then he pulled her to her feet sweeping her back into his arms and kissed her as the rain fell heavily upon them. She giggled a bit about the whole situation but wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with just as much passion. They continued to kiss till Ben gently pulled away and smiled at her, he kissed her forehead and pulled her to her feet again as they headed out of the park and hailed a cab to take them back home.

They hopped into the cab and cuddled close while holding hands the whole time. He kissed her forehead and the top of her head and as he did this he stroked her hand with his. They were both soaking wet but he honestly couldn’t care less, he was so incredibly happy right now and no one could take this moment away from him. She felt just as happy and she couldn't believe he had just done that in the park! It was the most perfect moment and she would always remember it for as long as she lived, so the whole ride back they sat happily and content, grateful to be able to have this moment together.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! More to come!!


	7. Home again and Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return home after their day out and things start to heat up for them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy thank u!!

As they arrived she went to go pay the driver but he insisted and paid instead. When they got out they both headed back up to her apartment as fast as they could hand in hand never letting the other out their sight as they headed out of the rain. 

When they got to her floor and as they got to her door he let go of her hand so she could find her keys, he then went behind her and put his arms around her waist as his head went to lay on her shoulder and nuzzle into her neck.

She giggled and began to unlock the door and they headed back inside, she then turned to face him with a big grin on her face. 'How about you go dry off and change then after you’re done I’ll do the same?' She said smiling wide. He smiled nodded at her and then kissed her forehead before he headed to her room.

“The bathroom is just off to the left of the bedroom, okay Ben?' She called to him. 'Thank you love, I’ll see you in a bit.' He said back with a smile to her. He headed towards the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase, putting it on the bed and then took out some sweats and a white t-shirt. He wasn’t expecting for them to be heading out again anytime soon because of the rain, so he headed off to the bathroom with his comfy clothes. He stripped off his clothes and took a towel off a rack to dry himself and then ran it over his curls. He hung the towel back up and put his fresh dry clothes on then picked up his wet things, heading back out and saw her waiting for him in her bedroom.

‘Hey honey I’ll take those and put them in the dryer after I change!' She said smiling at him. He kissed her 'Well thank you darling, I really appreciate that.' He said and went to the living room to wait for her. As he was waiting he thought about making some tea for them, thinking that they could use it to help warm them up. Rose had grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a tank top then headed to the bathroom. She stripped, dried off, and then tossed their things into the dryer. She went to wash her face and then dry her hair, then she dressed and put a touch of makeup back on to look nice. 'Even if we don’t go out again I still want to look nice for him.' she thought. 

She finished up and was heading out to find him when she saw him in the kitchen, making something at the stove. He had started to make some tea for them knowing how cold they were because of the rain, and she came up behind him wrapping her arms around him holding him tight. He started to smile as he felt her arms around him. 'Oh, Hey Rose, glad to have you back! This is almost done just needs a minute more.' He said sweetly.

'Aww honey thank you! I’ve never had tea made by a real English man before.' she said to him with a giggle. He cracked a big grin and laughed deeply. 'You'll love my tea darling, best tea in the world! If I do say so myself!' He said and turned around to kiss her.

She kissed him back feeling once again like she was floating. How could she fall so hard for this man it was crazy?! How much he made her feel so young and happy once again. They were sweetly kissing until the kettle started to whistle and they pulled apart so he could turn to the stove and remove the kettle. Rose went to grab some mugs for them, and he thanked her, going to pour their tea. He set the kettle back on the stove, and then he handed her a mug and she smiled, thanking him.

'How about we go sit on the sofa in the living room?' She asked him. 'That sounds perfect!' And they went to sit on the sofa and Rose flicked on the TV while they cuddled close drinking their tea just happy as can be. Everything was just too perfect! He felt like he had finally come home after a really long trip, but he had come back to a home with a beautiful woman waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

They had been drinking tea watching god only knows what on the TV and cuddling each other close for a while, just enjoying the others warmth and closeness around them. He really thought he could stay like this forever if he could. He was thinking this and was holding her close with an arm around her waist and stroking her side gently feeling truly happy right at that very moment.

They finished their tea an Rose put their cups on the coffee table and then moved back to sit closer to him again, and he started to stork her side again, gently rubbing her leg slowly. She smiled as he did this and even more so when he started to nuzzle at her neck. She started to giggle and moan softly as his lips touched her skin, and she gently pulled away to go and flick off the TV. She turned back to look deeply into his eyes, and then she leaned in kissing him softly, gently on his lips.

He gasped from her sudden kiss but he wasn’t complaining at all, so he turned his body towards hers, placing his other hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him while kissing her even deeper. This urged her to move her hands to his now longer curls coming down in the back of his head, and she started to pull, tug, and thread through his hair causing him to gasp and moan from her touch.

She stopped kissing him and looked deep into his eyes, then moved him back into the sofa, and then moved a leg over his lap to straddle him. He started to run his hands up her legs and down her back as she returned to kissing him long and deep, while her hands returned to his hair. He moaned into the kiss again while he slowly moved his hands up and down her back running his nails over her clothes, then moved his hands down to grab her ass, and he started to gently grope at her, encouraging and urging her on. The sensation sent a shiver up her spine and she moaned and deepened the kiss. She started to pull tighter on his curls making him open his lips with a hiss and a loud moan, with his mouth opened, and she started to suck on his bottom lip.

His eyes shot opened and he started to run his hands up until it was underneath her tank top and unhooked her bra. She pulled away from his mouth and looked into his eyes again, then she moved his hands away from his hair to surprise him even more. She removed the bra the rest of the way from underneath her tank top and threw it to the side behind him then returned to kissing him again with more fever. He moaned and with one hand on her waist he moved the other back underneath her tank and grazed it up her stomach. He then reached her breast and he pulled back a bit looking into her now open eyes, and she nodded at him and let out a breath. He took that as permission for him to continue and he returned to kissing her again. Once she had given him permission his hand wrapped itself around her breast and he started to massage and grope at the frim flesh, he then started to feel her nipple harden from his touch. She gasped and started to kiss from his mouth to his neck as an, 'Ah ah. Oh god Ben, yes!' came gasping from her lips loving the feeling and gripping his hair even tighter.

He kept going making her hiss, moan, and grind on top of him making him even harder underneath her, he closed his eyes, and groaned when he suddenly felt her hand on top of his that still continued to grope at her breast. He stopped and looked at her with open, lust-filled eyes. 'Benedict. I want you to take me to my room now.' She said deeply, shaky with obvious arousal into his ear. He pulled his hand away almost instantly and looked into her eyes. 'Yes, yes Alright Rose.' He replied.

He moved her off his lap, going to stand up, then he straightened his clothes, and then scooped her up bridal style into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently as he carried her back to her bedroom. When they came into the bedroom they landed on the bed in a big jumble of arms and legs and they both laughed lightly, as she backed up to her pillows. She tried to look as sexy as she could, and winked while wiggling her finger for him to come to her. He smiled wickedly at her. 'Oh you bad girl.' He said and crawled over to her. He ran his hands up her body to her neck and leaned down kissing her again with pure passion. He kissed her hard then pulled away again as he ran his hands back down her body. He slid down her body and moving off at the foot of the bed, and she groaned as she watched him remove his shirt slowly then his sweats.

He ran his hands over his body as she smiled and bit her lower lip and then he crawled back up to her, going to kneel over her legs going to pull the strings of her yoga pants. He slid his hands to the top of them and slowly pulled them off her leaving her only in her tank and black panties. She moaned and closed her eyes at all the sensations and thoughts that were going through her mind and body, he smiled and went to push her tank top up showing more of her skin. He leaned down an began to kiss down her stomach to the top edge of her panties, he looked up at her as he kissed her skin one last time and then ran his fingers over them, going to slide them down an off of her body. He then dropped them with their clothes, and he pushed her legs open a little more and he groaned finally getting to see her for the first time. Her pussy was glistening, soaking wet with arousal, and he swore that she looked wetter than any woman he’s ever been with before. Her pussy lips were painted with her juices and his mouth watered wanting to taste every inch of that luscious cunt. Her eyes shot open as she felt him spread her legs. This was the first time he was seeing her cunt and a gasp came from her lip when she felt him go down and began to lick at her soaking wet pussy.

His name was the only words that came from her lips, as she ground herself up against his mouth. She moaned, groaned, and all the while she twisted her fringes into his curls urging him to lick and nip more at her now swollen pussy. He trailed his tongue over her open core and started to thrust his tongue in and out of her cunt making her cry out from the sensation. She hadn’t had sex in so long that the feeling of his mouth on her pussy was almost too much and she was afraid that it would be over all too quickly, but she started to buck and move against his mouth causing an electric shock to run all the way though her entire system.

She knew that she was close to cumming and she didn’t know if she could stop herself. She pulled at his curls even harder and he groaned moving to stop and then pulled away. She groaned at the loss but he then moved her hands from his hair and moved them to her breasts. 'I want you to play with yourself as I make you cum once like this and then again after.' He said evilly. She moaned and sighed in relief at the same time knowing that this wasn’t going to be over after she came and she moaned as he put her hands on her breasts and he went back to sucking her pussy.

She moaned as she started to grope her breasts and roll her nipples through her shirt, and he smiled as he watched her grope her breast, the sight alone made him even harder then he already was. He continued to lick her out and his hands at her hips were trying their hardest to keep holding her down but it couldn't stop her from bucking and pushing herself further on to his talented tongue. He somehow figured out that she hadn’t been in a relationship in a while by the way she bucked and was already so close to cumming, but he couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t had sex in so long that he knew that he’d have to keep himself in check or he’d cum right then and there. He smiled though at the positive response he had from her and he licked faster, sucked harder, and she groped herself more, moaning louder as she her orgasm rising up fast within her.

He sucked her harder, and then moved his tongue to thrust back into her dripping hole, while sucking hard over her, and that’s what did it for her. “OH Oh oh oh AH AH OH GOD BEN!’ She cried out and came gushing over his tongue. He lapped up all of her juices, loving how much she gushed out as she came and he then came up off her with a wet pop and smiled as he started to trail wet kisses up her shaking body. He nuzzled at her neck and went to her ear just as she was panting and heaving. 'You’re fantastic my love, now one more time for me.' He said as he started to kiss to her mouth and she moaned into the kiss tasting herself on his lips and tongue, she knew he would be doing this again.

Her body was aching for it so much now, with her sex deprived body eager for more he started to kiss down her jawline and he moved her hands away as he wrapped his mouth around her erect nipple through her thin tank. She gasped and threw her hands back into his curls once again urging him on, and he did just that, sucking and licking her nipple through her thin tank then moved to her other and gave it the same treatment.

He slowly pulled away coming to his knees to straddle her waist, and he rubbed his hands up her stomach to the end of her tank and slowly removed it tossing it to the end of the bed with his things, and he looked deep into her eyes, leaning down to kiss her lips. He kissed her lips deeply then started down her body again, and he came to the end of the bed and came to his feet giving her an evil side smirk and slowly removed his pants. 

She groaned at the sight of him. He was tone, she knew from the roles he took on, but his cock was just as impressive. She figured that he was big but she didn’t get a good look at him when they were in the shower, but now that she finally got to see him, her mouth watered, and her pussy ached to be filled by his large girth. He promised that he'd make her cum again but he wanted to feel every last bit of it around his big, hard, cock. He smirked at the look of lust in her eyes, and smiled even more as her eyes drifted down to his stiff cock.

He then crawled back up to her on the bed and her eyes landed on his erect cock again, now bigger to her eyes as she saw it closer to her. He smiled feeling pride fill his systems, he had always been praised by many women he’d been with in the past by his impressive girth, and he never felt self-conscious when it came to sex. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her then pulled away to look at her. 'Touch me. Touch my big cock.' He said to her smiling wickedly. He knew that she was more than eager to please and she groaned at his order and wrapped a hand around his very hard erect cock. He growled deeply, throwing back his head and moaned out loud as she stroked over him up and down.

She smiled just as evilly up at him, loving that she could have him unraveled in her hands. She loved the hard flesh in her hand as she stroked up and down his cock, moving her thumb to swirl over the swollen head and he couldn't take anymore of her touch. He moved his hand to hers, and she looked at him as he removed her hand from his cock and brought it up to his lips to kiss her hand gently, before moving it above her head along with the other. He kissed down her arms and she moaned starting to move underneath him. 'Please Ben, please make love to me!' He looked up at her seeing true passionate love in her eyes, and he released her hands moving them down her arms to kiss her lips again.

'Oh god yes.' He smiled and kissed her again. She stroked his cheek then she moved both of her hands to hold onto his shoulders. He moved to position himself at her wet entrance, teasing the head over her until she was whimpering for him to push inside of her. After he heard her whimper he finally slowly started to push himself inside of her and she groaned feeling him start to fill her empty pussy with his big cock. He went slow knowing that she probably hadn’t had sex in a while and then he groaned when he finally was able to seat himself all the way inside of her. ‘Oh fuck god your pussy is tight!’ “Your cock! God it’s so big! Oh god Ben please fuck me now please!’ She begged and he began to move and she groaned with every slow thrust that he gave to her.

He started to push in little bit harder, unable to control himself and she moaned aloud, gripping tight onto his shoulders. 'Oh god Ben! Please please go faster! Its okay I can take it! Please!' She whispered, begging to him as she looked into his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her more passionately and pulled all the way out before thrusting harder back into her.

She let out a gasped cry as he started thrusting harder feeling her body clenching around him tighter and tighter with each thrust. 'Oh god Rose your so fucking hot! God I’m so close!' He shouted as he pushed deeper into her. 'Oh god Ben this is fucking amazing keep going I’m almost there!' She shouted as her toes began to curl and her nails dug into his skin. 'Ahhh Rose that feels so good!' He moaned in his deep but cracking voice. She dug her nails deeper and that made him go deeper and harder into her, pushing his cock into what he figured was her sweet spot when she cried out in sudden pleasure. ‘OH GOD JUST LIKE THAT HARDER PLEASE IM ALMOST THERE GOD!’ She shouted as her head pushed against her pillow and her back arched and pushed on to him as he moved. The slapping of wet skin on skin echoed throughout the room along with their cries or pleasure to each other as she climbed towards her orgasm. “Oh god I’m there! Please! GO-od I’m cumming! OH GOD!’ She moaned as she felt Ben push her back down and lean his head to her neck to suck at her neck. She lost all control at that point and her whole body convulsed as her release hit. She had never had an orgasm so hard like this in so long that it had her gasping and clawing at him as she clenched and gushed hard around his penetrating cock.

“OH FUCK! YES CUM ON MY COCK! OH GOD I’M…FUCK!’ He groaned as he felt her release and her body tightened around him like a vice, and he started thrusting erratically into her one last time and then came hot and heavy deep into her pussy. When he had sex with women he preferred to go bare, and he preferred to be able to spill his seed into their hot wet pussies, but if they wanted him to wear a condom he would for their sake, but if they didn’t say anything he went for it. So he did just that spilling what felt like a gallon of cum in her body, it was risky but he’d always been a risk-taker. His thrusting finally slowed as he came down from his high and he collapsed right on top of her, making her groan just as he did.

He had never cum so hard in so long, and never before like this with any woman in his life and dear god did it feel so damn good! She held him tight as he fell on top of her, he was panting hard and she slowly stroked his hair as they both came down from their high. He curled his arms around her as he used the last of his strength that he had to move to her lips and kissed her gently.

'Oh god Rose I’ve never fucked someone like that before....oh I mean!' He panicked trying to catch his words but was too late. He didn’t want her to be offended, but she only smiled and stroked his beautiful face. 'And you'll never find anyone else who likes it like that as much as I do. I’m glad to be the best partner that you've fucked before.' He smiled feeling relieved and chuckled at her. 'I don’t think I’ll ever sleep with anyone else other than you ever again. No, you know what, I know I won’t. You’re so precious and special to me more so than what I have ever felt for anyone else in my whole life. You’re so beautiful and perfect and I want you to always, always be mine.' He said lovingly to her.

She smiled a big smile and kissed him hard before pulling away. 'Oh Ben I love you and I’m glad I’m better than all the rest and you’re the best I’ve ever had trust me. And I would love to be yours someday.' He slowly stroked her cheek as she spoke. 'I love you too. I do hope to have you all to myself one day.' He smiled, and he finally pulled out of her with a hiss and she moaned, and then they moved so that they could both get underneath the covers together.

She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair, they were at peace and content. He had never felt so perfect in his whole life, he kissed the top of her head and shifted so that he could curl around her body and cuddle up close to her to have her warmth in his arms. 'I love you Rose and that truly was amazing and I can’t wait to see where the next four days will take us. Now let’s rest up a bit and then head out for a late supper.' He said sweetly. She smiled. 'That sounds perfect Ben. I could use a rest and I do love you too with all my heart and I can’t wait for the next four days!’ They curled up close and kissed again deeply as they took their rest holding each other close and listening to the rain fall outside her bedroom window. 

 

* * *

 

Rose awoke a couple hours later with Ben by her side still sleeping soundly, she smiled and kissed his forehead as he moved lightly and rolled over. She giggled softly and then got up from her bed to go and put on her bathrobe once she got up. 'Wow that was amazing!' She giggled thinking about him in her bed. Benedict Cumberbatch had just made love to her and had poured his heart out! She was so giddy with happiness that she felt like flying! She went to her bathroom to take a shower, all the while Ben was starting to wake up stretching with his arms, he was searching for something and couldn't figure out what it was, and it was cold, but why?

He looked to the side where Rose was to find her gone, ‘Aww where could my lovely be?' He thought, when he heard the shower from her bathroom. 'Mm' he thought 'Do I go in for her or wait until she comes back to the room?' He laid on the bed still thinking of what to do with his hands behind his head. ‘Aww god my Rose is such a little she devil, that innocent face is such a ruse!' He smiled and laughed to himself. He then smiled wickedly and decided on what to do. 'Yea I'm going to go surprise her!'

So he got up slowly and made his way to the bathroom as quietly as possibly, she was already in the shower as happy as a clam, when she felt warm arms wrap around her body. 'Hey you I thought you were asleep?' She smiled as the arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 'I was but I missed you and I did need a shower as well!' He said and planted a kiss on her neck and cheek. She smiled a big happy grin and giggled softly, he chuckled and held her close kissing her neck again. 'Mm do you think I can wash you off, then you can wash me?' She asked. ‘Of course love, I would love for you too as long as I can wash your hair as well?' Ben said back. 'Yes love I think that'll be just fine.' He winked, then grabbed a washcloth and soap and began to wash her back, down her arms and legs lovingly.

Then he moved to her front to do just the same and her eyes closed and a smile came to her lips. 'This is so nice.' She thought to herself. She gasped and let out a soft moan when she felt his hands start to later up her hair with shampoo and massaged it into her hair. He smirked and continued to wash her hair and then he leaned her under the spray of the water to wash the suds away. She giggled as the water rinsed the soap and shampoo away and she smiled up to him. 'Okay now your turn Sir.' She said with a wicked grin. 

He ignored the sir she said to him and went to hand her the cloth and she repeated the same act on him, front to back, then her hands went to his hair to wash it, his head fell back into her hands and he moaned a throaty moan. She grinned knowing how sensitive his hair was to touch so she kept repeating the act but added a twist and a tug to his strains. One of her hands moved from his hair down his body, feeling every muscle and hot flesh underneath her small fingertips. This made him shiver all over and moan, he should not be getting so turned on by this but he was, he loved taking showers with this devil woman.

‘OH Rose you’re terrible!' He moaned. 'Thank you Ben, I just love how you feel.' She smiled at him with a wicked grin. He opened his eyes tuck her hand and pulled her back in front of him, he kissed her deeply and ran his hands to her neck an held her close, she moaned kissing back just as deep, and continued to twist an tug his hair as her other hand roamed over his chest, doing so caused him to push her up against the shower wall.

He ran his hands up and down her body, over her shoulders, breasts and down to her hips causing her to shiver and moan from the feeling. Her lips broke from their kiss with a loud gasp. 'Aww Ben please!' The sensation was driving her mad but she loved it. He smiled and started to kiss down to her neck and her hand moved from his hair to his neck. 'Ben please that feels so good! Please more!' she whimpered, and he continued to kiss her neck and smirked while he moved his hand down her stomach until he reached her soaking wet pussy. She gasped loudly when he started to rub his fingers over her clit slow at first then moved faster and harder making her cry out with pleasure. 'Oh god Ben! Yes that feels so good!' She moaned.

She wanted him to feel just as good as she was so she ran the hand at his chest down his body to his now very hard cock. She wrapped her hand around his hard member and started to rub and stroke him up and down. He started to moan and hiss from her hand jerking off his cock. 'Aww god Rose yes!' They rubbed each other until they were both spent yet again as they did previously in her bed, then their hands moved from each other and they held one another in a tight embrace as she went to kiss at his lips. When they pulled away they smiled and rinsed off again then turned off the water, she hugged him again after they had climbed out.

'Ben that was perfect and unexpected, I think it’s time to go have dinner. I know one of us has eaten and I'm starving!' She winked, and He smirked back at her. 'Yes as you mention it I am a bit hungry.' he said. She pulled away and grabbed them two towels and they started to dry off. ‘I know it’s kind of late but I think I know the perfect place to go!' She said winking at him, he smiled back to her and leaned in to kiss her forehead as they dried off. 

They returned to her room wrapped in towels and they began to dress. Rose went to her closet and pulled out a flowy black dress with some white dots and a thin sweater she then paired it off with some white open toe heels. She dropped her towel and slipped on her pair of shorts and bra then putting on her clothes she then went to her mirror. She pulled back her hair and started to apply some make-up for their evening out.

Ben went to his case and pulled out a pair of pants then some jeans, he also grabbed his blue button-down shirt then a nice black jacket. He turned to Rose and told her that he would be waiting for her on the sofa, after he put on some cologne then his glasses as he knew she loved them, but also no one could tell it was him but more for her. He went and sat on the sofa and as he sat Rose came out of her room and he couldn't help but let his jaw drop, she was gorgeous! How did she always manage to be so beautiful all the time?

He stood and walked to her pulling her into his arms. ‘You my dear, are drop dead gorgeous!' He said pulling her into a kiss, she smiled and kissed him back, they kissed then pulled apart, while she had a big smile on her face. 'Thank you Ben! Not so bad yourself.' She said with a wink. Ben smiled and took her hand and then she grabbed her purse and they headed out the door and down the street.

 

* * *

 

'So where is this place?' Ben asked happily. ‘Not too far we could walk or take a cab your choice.' 'Let’s walk, I’d like to see what’s around while we do, bit of sightseeing so to speak.' He said smiling at her, she smiled back. 'Sounds perfect!' And with that they started walking hand in hand. They walked three blocks to a little diner and headed inside and took a booth sitting across from each other, their waitress came to them and handed them menus and she gave them a minute to think of what they wanted. ‘Do you want to share a milkshake with me?' Rose asked, Ben smiled. 'Of course! I'd love too!'

Their waitress came by and they ordered a chocolate milkshake and what they wanted to eat, she smiled and took their menus and went to go put in the order. They talked and giggled about their day and what they did with their months apart. They were having the very best time, and after sometime their waitress came with two glasses of water and their shake with two bendy straws. They thanked her and held hands as they sipped their shake. 

She still, after all this time couldn't believe that she was sitting here holding hands with Benedict Cumberbatch and drinking a milkshake with him! This was insane, but she was falling deeper for this man as he got milkshake on his sharp cheekbone, and she couldn't help but chuckle at this ridiculous man she was falling in love with. She laughed and wiped it off with her finger. 'You’re crazy you know! Just a big kid! I can’t take you anywhere!' She smiled to him trying not to laugh, but he just laughed at her words nodding in agreement. 'If I’m a child you should be in jail!' He winked, she shook her head and went back to sipping at their milkshake. Ben couldn't believe this was happening! This time two months ago he was all alone only his friends to keep him happy, but they all had people they loved. Here he was now with this perfect little thing that came out of nowhere and into his arms, he couldn't believe how happy she made him and he couldn't thank her enough for it.

His thoughts were interrupted when their food arrived and they dug into it, it wasn’t 5 star but somehow the food was the best he'd ever eaten and he knew it was only because he was with her. He smiled at her squeezing her hand briefly and she smiled back feeling just the same. They ate their food and drank their shake happily, when dinner was done the waitress came and took their dishes and asked if they wanted anything else, they shook their heads and told her no thank you. She smiled and went to get them their bill, he offered to pay and upon doing so they left hand in hand feeling full and giddy with happiness.

 

* * *

 

They walked a bit in silence before she looked over and asked him a question. 'Hey Ben instead of going home right away want to go dancing?! It’s not super late and were just ready for it! What do you think?' She asked with a big smile. He smiled feeling up for it. 'Sure I’d love too! I’ve never really done anything like this so you'll have to lead on.' He said with a wink, she smiled. 'Perfect! It’s not too far let’s go!' She said dragging him faster toward their destination. All he could do was chuckle and hang on for the ride. They got to the club and waited in line with everyone else, Ben looked at Rose and smiled just happy as can be, they got to the door showed their IDs and the man let them in.

The place was filled with people dancing and drinking having the best time, they headed to the bar and ordered drinks, Ben was drinking and started to feel a bit nervous he hadn’t done anything like this in a while and he didn’t want to stick out because of lack of time off. Rose notice his nervousness and went to comfort him. “Hey, don’t worry just relax, I brought you here so we could drink and have fun!' She said this and put their glasses down and grabbed his hand. 'Let’s go dance!' She smiled, giving him a sexy wink, he grinned and followed her onto the dance floor.

They fell into the music and danced close to each other, hands roamed, and hips met, and he hovered by her ear and whispered her name. She shivered as they moved in sync with each other along with the hard beat of the music and as he said her name in his deep baritone voice, she was trying not to moan but he was not making it easy for her. He went closer to her ear to speak again. 'Rose the way you move, god it turns me on just like in the shower and in your bed.' He said whispering wickedly. 'Oh god Ben!' She finally groaned out as his hand moved to the small of her back and pushed her closer to him. She could feel him and his rock hard cock pressing up against her and she whimpered softly. He smirked and whispered in her ear again. 'Can you feel that Rose? I’m so turned on right now. This is what you do to me!' He said as he started to pull her closer and grind up against her body, she couldn’t help but gasp and hang on for dear life. She could feel herself get wet as she moved her hand to his hair and as they moved together slowly at first then faster then slowly again. 

 He moved down to suck at her earlobe and her neck and she bit her lip, hissing from the feeling. He moved his hands from the small of her back to grope her ass and then stroked up and down her back. She shivered all over from the sensual sensation. 'God I’ve never felt so good in my whole entire life!' She gasped as he went and groped her ass again.

She groaned and pulled his hair lightly, he moaned now from the feeling and pushed closer to her beginning to move even slower. They were both out of breath and so turned on by how the other was moving and from roaming hands, and the constant change in pace of movement didn’t help either. He continued to grind into her just to show how much he loved this and her. His cock was a hot iron rod and he ground himself hard into her groaning from the rough friction on his cock.

He was basically dry-humping her and this turned him on even more realizing that they were doing this in public, and no one cared. In return she now moved her hips with his and pushed back asking for him to push more. 'Oh god Ben if we keep this up I’m going to cum right here! I don’t know how much I can take!' She whispered hoarsely into his ear and her hands gripped tighter onto his neck. He moaned and smiled wickedly from the thought. 'What if I want you too, because I’m the only one who can turn you on this much? And I’m the only one that can make you cum in your panties just by me rubbing up against you.' He said deepening his voice even further sounding husky and out of breath into her ear. The truth was he was out of breath and on the verge of cumming like a teenager into his pants, but at the moment he didn’t care, and he wanted to feel that high as he came just for her.

After speaking the words he sucked her ear again and pushed into her more, pressing his hard clothed cock hard into her as she moaned from the feeling. She moved until she was grounding her pussy against his hard rod and she gasped as she felt it start to rise up within her. “OH OH GOD!” She whispered harshly as she felt her climax shoot through her systems and she whimpered out his name as she soaked her panties as she gushed through her orgasm. She cried out softly one last time, and at almost the very same moment she felt him grip her tightly against him and he was humping her frantically, breathing erratic, until he was thrusting hard against and then he was groaning her name into her neck  as he came spurting into his pants. It was intense as he saw white holding on as if she were his lifeline as he came in public, in his pants, and shaking all over as he started to come down from his high. They held onto each other as they finally both came down from their epic high. They both experienced this intense feeling almost at the same time, and they were panting and out of breath.

'I think that maybe we should go back home now as we're both um....out of sorts.' He said wickedly, she was still panting and dazed as she responded. 'Yes....I....think...that. Would...be...best!' She panted. He grinned and kissed her neck under her ear. 'Thank you love that was perfect and so were you.' She smiled still pretty dazed, and he chuckled moving to help lead her from the dance floor and out the door of the club going onto the streets of New York. They walked back and he had wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her weight as she was still a bit out of it. 

 

* * *

 

When they finally arrived to her apartment, they headed straight to go change into new comfortable clothing, and added another pile to the washing machine to be cleaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to bed, and as they landed on the bed he went and cuddled close going to kiss her forehead with a smile on her face.

He put his chin on her head and she went to lay in the crook of his neck. ‘Darling this was absolutely the best day I have ever had! I’m so glad it was with you!' she almost wanted to cry from his words as he stroked her hair and she spoke back to him sweetly. 'Ben I haven't ever had anyone treat me with such love and kindness, so I can definitely say that today was one of the best days that I’ve ever had! Thank you Ben.' She was so choked up with emotions that she couldn't get out what she wanted to say, but being him he knew exactly what she was going to say.

He stroked her cheek and smiled all the more. 'I love you too.' He moved her so they could kiss each other passionately as if they were the last two people on earth, full of love and never ending light. They slowly pulled apart and she laid her head back onto his chest and wrapped his arms tighter around her. 'God Rose why you are so perfect? It truly is the best feeling ever when I’m with you.' He whispered. She turned and went to turn off the light and she smiled back going to hover just above his lips. 'Because you love me that’s why.’ Ben started to laugh and pulled her for another kiss. She kissed him back and when they finally parted again she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat starting to slow.

She yawned and he pulled her close to him and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 'Thank you again for today Rose, now let’s sleep and we'll do more together tomorrow!' She nodded against his chest in agreement. 'That sounds nice.' She said yawning again, he chuckled lightly at her sweet yawn. 'I love you darling, now sleep,' he said closing his eyes. She hugged him tight as he pulled the covers over them and with one last I love you and smile, they both gave into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading please comment and thank you agin


	8. Lazy, Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday morning drags around, and with the rain preventing any outdoor fun, they decide to stay in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Rose woke up Thursday morning with Ben curled up next to her in the bed. The rain was still falling outside but she didn't really care. She felt warm, a warm cocoon that she didn't want to get out of. When she finally managed to wake up for the second time she saw that it was still dark out but not because it was night. She looked over onto her phone to find that it was actually almost 7am it was just dark because of the rain. The splashing of water droplets hitting the window pane telling her that they'd be going nowhere anytime soon. 

She looked over to the sleeping man and smiled sweetly at him. 'Hmm,' she smiled. 'How can a person look so cute sleeping it’s crazy?!' She leaned over to gently kiss his forehead and watched him sleep for a bit longer. She then slid to the side out of the bed and put on her robe then went to the kitchen. 'I think he would like to have some breakfast when he wakes up. So I’ll let him rest, he probably never gets the chance to sleep in that often,' she thought.

She padded around as softly and quietly as she could and started preparing some breakfast for both of them, she also went ahead and made coffee as well. 'He'd probably like to eat in bed,' she thought and started putting together a tray to carry into the bedroom. She smiled and took the tray down at the end of the bed and watched him sleep. She stroked his cheek going to lean down and then kissed his lips softly. 'Hey sleepy head time to wake up,' she whispered to him.

He gave a soft grunt and rolled over, she laughed at how adorable he was, and she walked around to the other side of the bed crawling over to him. She then moved to kiss him again but this time she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt him respond as he sighs and starts to wake from his deep slumber. “Hey sweetie I made you some breakfast and guess where we get to eat it?' She whispered and planted another kiss onto his forehead. 'Hmm *yawn* good morning *yawn* do we get to eat it here on your bed made for two *yawn*,' he smiled rubbing his eyes.

She smiled at him. 'Yep thought it would be nice so then you Mr. Sleepy head didn't have to get up from your cozy spot.” He gave her a sleepy smile. 'Thank you love, I don’t get a whole lot of sleep while I’m working so that was very nice to catch some extra sleep.’ She smiled. 'All for you dear, now let’s eat I think I can hear my stomach speaking to me.’ He sat up with a chuckle, going to fluff the pillows behind his back, and she sat up and moved to the other side of the bed, and grabbed the tray. 'Well Sir, I have coffee, toast with butter. Oh! And I do have jam if you like, fruit, and bacon! I hope everything is satisfactory Sir!' She smiled and giggled to him.  

He smiled wickedly at her, not for the first time his interest was peaked at her calling him ‘Sir’. ‘I think everything is very satisfactory, but I think that there is just one last thing I require from you my dear' 'Oh?' She looked surprised. 'And what would that be? I have lots of stuff in the fridge if you need anything? Just let me know!' She said waiting for his reply. 'I require you to feed me. If that’s not too much to ask from you, and I could feed you too if you want me too?' He said smirking at her seeing what she would say.

She giggled and was slightly surprised, but not unhappy at his request at all. 'Oh you do, do you?! I didn’t know this was a full service establishment.' She laughed and winked at him. 'Okay, I think that'll be just fine honey, you can drink your own coffee I don’t want to spill it on my bed trying to feed that to you.' She giggled making him chuckle as well. ‘Of course dear, wouldn’t want to do that now would we?' He smiled at her as she handed him his coffee and he started to sip on it as she grabbed the tray of food.

'Now would you like some toast? Fruit? Or your bacon, my love.' She asked sweetly to him. 'Hmm,' he hummed as he put the cup down. 'I think I would like some toast but if you would, dear, please put some jam on it? That would be lovely.' He smiled to her. 'Of course Sir,' she smiled slyly at him, and put some jam on the toast. When she was finished she looked to him, 'Now here you are! For you, would you like your breakfast Sir?' She asks him smiling wide all the while. 'Oh yes love.' He said with a smirked.

He took a big bite just as she had brought it up to his lips and he eats it all up. 'Oh dear you got jam on your lip! Wait I’ll get it.' She giggles and goes to wipe it off with her thumb and he catches it with his lips. He holds her wrist as he swipes his tongue over her thumb tasting the excess jam that was on it. He sucks on it lightly causing a soft moan to escape her lips. 'Awe...yes…lets continue...with breakfast shall we?' She whispered.

He stopped and nodded smiling at her and she continued to feed him his toast. When his toast was done he smiled to her. 'Your turn love what would you like?' She smiled at him, 'I guess I’ll take some of the fruit.' He smiled to her picking up a sweet strawberry. ‘As you wish my love.’ He put the sweet fruit to her open mouth and she bit into it. Some of the sweet juice started to slide down over her lips and across her chin as she chew the tangy fruit. 'Oh oops, hehe.' She giggled. This sight brought a wicked smile onto his face. 'No worries love I’ll clean you up!’ He leaned forward and licked a line from the corner of her mouth over her chin, using his tongue to swipe the sweet juice left behind, she moaned again from the erotic sensation, 'Thank you baby, don’t know what I would do without you.' She smiled.

He kissed her lips once more and continued to feed the sweet tangy fruit to her. They went back and forth feeding each other giggling, smiling, kissing, and even sometimes moaning, forgetting all about everything and just being perfect in their own little world. 

Once finished with breakfast Ben leans back with his hands over his stomach. 'Oh god love I couldn't eat another bite!' He groans from the excess amount of food he had just consumed. ‘I haven't eaten that much in forever!' He complained. She just laughs at him. 'It was just some toast, bacon, and fruit. It wasn’t a four course meal.' She said poking at his stomach. 'Hey let me be I’m full!' He groaned, and she laughed at him again. “Okay sweetheart I’ll let you be. I’ll take these things back to the kitchen then we can get changed and you can help me with some house work. I don’t think we'll be going anywhere it’s really sucky outside cause of the rain,’ she said as she smiled. He smiled sweetly right back at her, 'Alright, I can do that. I’m just going to lay here for a bit to try and settle my stomach, I’ll get up once you’re back.' He said going back to curl up in the sheets. She giggled at him and went to kiss his forehead. 'You know how adorable you are when you do stuff like that?' He smirked opening a single eye. 'Oh I have a feeling I look just perfectly adorable don’t I?' She smiled, shaking her head at him and headed to the kitchen and placed the things in the sink.

 

* * *

 

She headed back to find him still curled up in the bed. 'Hey baby, time to get back up we need to join the world of the living...well my place really.' She giggled and walked over to the bed to get him up. Almost like a child he just pulled the covers over his head and buried himself underneath them. She laughed aloud. 'Come on Ben you really need to get up now!' She was right beside his curled up form and started to shake him and he groaned, burying deeper into the covers. 'Love?' She shakes him again then she yelps when he springs up and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back into his arms.

'Ahhhhhhh,hahahaha! Come on Ben mercy, mercy! You don’t need to get out of bed....hehe!' She laughed and shouts to him as he starts to laugh and tickles her to death. He rolls her over to her back and puts one leg on each side of her to straddle her and keeps on tickling her. 'Heheheh Ben please heheheh please mercy!’ She moans and giggled 'This is what you get for poking me missy!' He laughed and tickled her more. She cried out now from the excessive tickling. 'I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Please please what can I do to satisfy you?' He stops a moment and looks at her very seriously. 'I don’t know Ms. Waters? What do you think would satisfy me? Hmm?' He said giving her a wicked smile and a raised eyebrow.

She looked at him and it popped into her head. 'Oh no mister it’s too early for that...please can we just cuddle here....maybe later on but not now!' She said and plants a kiss on his lips and strokes his cheek. 'And Ms. Waters? Mr. Cumberbatch? Really?' She asked giving him a look.

He gives her a very innocent look in return. 'Well you call me sir, so I thought that maybe I could call you something, but if you don’t care for that I understand, I just *cough* well, wanted to give you a pet name too.' He said the last part a whisper. She smiled and gave him a big hug. 'Aww Honey I love it! It’s cute and sweet of you....it’s kind of hot to....sir' She giggled to him and holds him tighter to her, he holds her tightly to him and he chuckles. 'Oh love, I’m so glad you like it! I very much love when you call me sir, trust me, its very sexy, and I’m very glad you think it’s hot because quite frankly you are hot and very sexy, Ms. Waters.' He said with a wink to her. 'Heheh aww Ben you’re not so bad yourself!' She winked back to him. 'Now how about we shower and try to start the cleaning afterwards?’ She said kissing his cheek. He smiled, ‘Yes, I think I can handle that!' He gets up from the bed, giving her a hand up, and she gladly takes it and they head towards the bathroom.

She went to start the water in the shower, while he started to take off his sleeping clothes. She couldn't help but watch as he striped and he noticed her watching him, and this made him chuckle. 'See something you like?' 'Oh yes, last time I just had to sneak my peek.' She said to him and kissed him and started to remove her things just as he watched her as well. He steped into the shower and she smiled as she followed him and pulled the curtain behind them. They started to wash each other off both with caring, loving smiles. ‘Love do you think you could get my back?' She asked. 'Of course dear,' he smiles and grabs the body wash and starts to massage her shoulder, down her back, she sighs, and leans her head back against his shoulder as he continued to scrub her body with soap.

'Ahh love your hands are magic!' She moans, he smiles, and leans to her ear an whispers, 'Thank you Ms. Waters, I’m so glad you think so.' He smiles as his hands start to move, he may not have gotten exactly what he wanted this morning but he could make up for it by doing this. He moves his hands down over her back and moved them over her stomach until he got to her breasts and began to squeeze and grope at them. Her eyes shot open and she gasped aloud from the feeling. 'Aww woo god yes!' She moaned and pushed up against him and lifted her arms to wrap around his neck. He continued to grope and squeeze her as she pushed him up against the shower wall, and he started to get harder just feeling her naked body starting to move up against his. He reacts to this by starting to twist and tug on her nipples causing her to moan even more. 'Oh god Rose feel that? This is all because of you and how hot and amazing I find you!' She opens her eyes, turning to face him, then and took one of his hands in hers. 'And this is how I feel about you.’ She took his and moved it to her already soaking wet cunt, and she moans from the feeling and he moans feeling how wet she is and not just from the shower either. He started to rub at her causing her to spread her legs wider for him to have better access. 

He moans and leans in to whisper in her ear as he continues to rub a little harder over her wet swollen clit. 'Oh god Rose you’re so ready for me.....could we do it here.....right now.....I want to take you....I fucking love you....so fucking much!' He deeply whispered and groaned low in his throat. She moaned again by his words and from the rubbing in between her legs. 'Oh god yes Sir please take me! Fucking take me now!' She cried out, he smiled wickedly and rubbed her a bit harder one last time, he then took his hand away and turned her around against the back of the shower. There he widened her legs and with his other hand he positioned himself at her wet entrance. ‘Ready Ms. Waters?' She moved her hands to his hips 'Oh god....yes Sir...Please...just fuck me now!' She moaned in response. He smirked and chuckled at her eagerness 'Oh Ms. Waters you really are wonderful' He says and leans forward and kisses her firmly on the mouth, when he does this he thrusts into her wet core hard and starts to pump in and out of her hard and fast, her mouth breaks from his.

'Ahhh..Aww...woo...god...Ben...yessssss!' She shouts and her hands move from his hip to his back to push on to him more. He takes the hint and moves faster into her. 'Oh Ben you’re so amazing!' He smiles and sucks on her ear lobe and neck. He continued to move in and out of her at a fast pace while sucking up and down her lovely neck until he finally started to feel the heat of his orgasm start to rise up hard within him. 'God I love fucking your tight little cunt! Especially when I get to cum inside of you! It feels like heaven inside of you! Oh god Ms. Waters you're just so good to me!' He groans out thrusting deeper inside of her. 'Oh god Ben....Sir...whatever you want to be called...I love the feeling of you deep inside me...you hit the right spot every time! Keep going I want us both to cum hard together at the same time!’ He laughed and moved to kiss her mouth hard again and she sucked on his bottom lip, he moaned and pushed on to her more. She felt so full and it felt so good, she wanted all of him so she started to thrust back in time with his thrust causing him to go deeper inside of her. 'OH GOD SIR! Oh I’m so close!' He pounded into her harder moaning as he heard her cry out for him. 'Just hold on...Just...a bit...longer.' His thrusts got faster as he pushed into her over and over again. 'Oh God Sir...I don’t know...If....I can hold on....much more...Please go faster...take me to the end with you....Please!' She moaned and moved even more with him over and over again. 

They moved together at a faster pace now. ‘OH god Sir I’m gonna...!' 'Go on I’m right there with you!' He whispered harshly, she shouted as she felt her release, this caused her body to tighten around him, making him speed up with the pressure, and then give final deep thrust. As he did this, he started to pour himself hard and deep inside of her, all the while he was shouting out her name. They move together starting to slow as they rode out their orgasm before finally stopping and holding each other, panting, and out of breath. She started to kiss his shoulder and chest and stroke his back gently, he also did the same to her kissing her shoulder and side of her head to her forehead. He started to pant out each word after he had finally settled back down. 'Wow...Rose...that...was...even...better then...last night...god...I love you! Are...you...always going to surprise me every time we have sex?' He asked still kissing her forehead, she smirked at him still panting herself 'Always....love...always!’ He smiled back down at her giving her another kiss.

After he felt ready they both hiss when he pulled out of her and turned back towards the shower. He turned the temp up and pulled her over to wash up real quick, and then after the quick wash Rose leaned over to turn off the water and Ben went to grabbed them some towels. He planted a kiss onto her forehead as he went to hand her one of the towels. They dried off and wrap up and walk back to her bedroom where they started to get changed back into some clean clothes.

 

* * *

 

 Since it was pouring out still and they were staying in she decided to change into a pair of shorts and a black tank top. Ben went and found his sweat pants and his t-shirt, and once they changed, they shared a kiss, and went about starting to do the house work. He helped make the bed, do the dishes, clean the kitchen, and do the wash. They decide to call for takeout so not to make a mess in the kitchen again, and when they found a menu, they went and called for a pizza.

As they waited they folded the wash and when they were done they cuddled close on the sofa and watched a movie till the pizza boy came. She paid for it and they laughed and talked as they continued to watch the movie and enjoy their pizza. They ate all their food and they sat watching the rest of the movie when a thought came to her mind. “Hey sweetie what are we going to do tomorrow it’s going to be nice day, we won’t have to stay cooped up in the house!' She said with a big smile, 'I think if it’s alright with you I'd really like to go see New York, I mean downtown, and maybe some shopping!? Just go out on the town or whatever you people say.' He says and swipes a hand in the air being all dramatic and laughing. 'Ha-ha okay okay that sounds awesome Ben! I don’t get to go downtown that much, I’ll feel like a princess...well a rough and tumble princess.' She laughed and gave him a big hug, 'Can we dress up all nice so I can feel like a star? Because I am with a star!' She smiled. 

He looked over at her seriously as he spoke. 'But love you’re already a star! But of course we can dress up it’ll feel nice seeing the city again, I haven't been downtown New York in quite some time myself, and I'm not just going to just treat you like a princess I'm going to treat you like a queen!' He said and kissed her forehead, she smiled a big happy smile. 'Aww Ben thank you! You’re so good to me. Every girl would kill to be me or have what I have right now!’ He smiled going back to kiss her forehead again. 'Love I know but they’re not you, they’re not my perfect beautiful little Rose Waters.' He smiled as he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead again.

She wanted to cry but kept it together for now. 'Oh Ben you've made me the happiest woman alive! I'm so happy to be yours and that you are mine!' He smiled sweetly at her feeling the very same love that she felt for him. 'I feel the same love.' He smiled and they curled up closer on the sofa.

They sat and watched their movie just holding each other close and when the end credits started to roll Ben looked over to find Rose fast asleep. He moved carefully as possible scooping her up and took her to bed. He laid her down kissing her gently on her lips and then went to clean up their things from dinner. He went around turning off all of the lights and then changed into his sleeping things. He then crawled in next to her, falling asleep as well, till the morning sun started to shine over the city.

  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come very soon and please as always, we hope you all enjoyed it!


	9. Shopping in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday brings a new day for the new couple, and a day of shopping in the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!

         The lights comes pouring in from the outside world and Rose starts to blink awake, she feels Ben curled up behind her sleeping softly still holding her close to him . She smiles sweetly at the feeling of him holding onto her tightly. 

 

      She starts to turn around in his arms and then leans forward an places a kiss to his lips,'Hmm...good morning love!' He says after her sweet kiss, 'Hey thanks for putting me to bed and for cleaning up. I think I may need to keep you around' She winked, 'Oh I see you only want me to clean up your house and keep you happy? I see how it is!- he says smirking and. Joking with her. 'Hehe, Oh love Ill keep you for other reasons to' she winked,  'Oh really? And what other reasons would those be exactly?' He smiled wickedly and turned to roll on top of her, 'Tell me. Would they be for more sexual reasons? Hmm?' He said making his voice drop another octave. She moaned alittle 'Oh love that might be the other reason! The little things you do just drive me crazy!' She smirked to him groaning from his wait an brought her hand up to stroke his cheek as he leand to capture her lips with his. 'Oh god love, you have no idea how much you drive me crazy! ' he says in between kisses, 'you have no idea how many times I wanked it just thinking about your beautiful sexy body' Ben moans starting to suck her bottom lip then stared kissing down her jaw. She moaned as he sucked an even more now 'Oh love please tell me, I want to know how many times!' She whispered, He smiled at her neck and went to kiss take her mouth agin then started to kiss to her ear and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He started to slowly move against her an then sucked her earlobe before talking to her, 'Oh god,from the time you left, I remember going back to the hotel and laying in the very spot where you slept and I wanked to the thought of you sleeping there topless an of you in the shower with me. God I thought of being inside your tight little cunt for the very frist time and I came so hard,god it was so worth the wait!' He said kissing under her ear across her jawline to devour her mouth agin an grinding up against her. She groaned into the kiss and he pulled away for her to speak, ' oh go Ben thats so hot I love the feeling of you inside me and your touch as well. I did think of you sometimes late at night,of you in the shower thinking of me. It was so hot to watch love' She said and goes to kiss him agin. 'Oh god love you know just how to get me going!' He says starting to kiss down her jaw along her neck to her shoulder, 'Oh Rose please describe it to me. Please I want to hear what you felt!' He said continuing to grind softly against her while biting and sucking her neck, 'Ahh, Oh god Love' she moaned,  'I would lay here late at night thinking of you and how I watched  you undress go into the shower. God how the water ran over your naked body. I would left my shirt to touch my breasts then slide my hand to my shorts and touch myself, just to the thought of you touching yourself over an over till you came then I would cum! God Love it was the sexiest and most erotic thing I had ever seen. God I think I came more just thinking about you then I did my frist time!' He moaned into her neck grinding a bit harder into her,'Oh god, Ive never thought of myself like that before. God just the thought of you touching yourself turns me on!' 

  

 

       He moaned and moved one of his hands from her waist over her stomach towards her chest he then moved his hands over her breasts and started to grope at them,'Ahhh...Oh...God! That feels so good Ben!' She says throwing he head back,he leaned to capture her mouth agin kissing her firmly agin working them both up slowly by groping at her breasts and him grinding up against her. 'Oh Rose I love your firm breasts, I love touching them an holding them. Rose can I please remove your shirt? Please I need to see you' He says kissing her harder agin then pulling away, 'Woo aww love yes please. Ill help you then please take your pants off I want to feel you please!' She moans. He smiles kisses her one last time and regretfully pulls away, he helps her sit up and they make quick work of there clothes then he crawls back over her to kiss her agin,fromnthe lack of clothing they both moan in unison from the feeling of skin-on-skin, 'God your so hot, I love your  beautiful sexy body so much!' He moaned. He moved his hands back up to her chest and started to grope at them once agin, 'Rose your so beautiful I just love the feeling of your skin' He moans and kisses her neck, 'Ben I...love...having you on me it feels so perfect!' She moans right back. She runs her fingers up his back to his hair,running her fingers through it he moans from her tugging on his curls ans he moves one of his hands over her nipples to twist and tug at them while still kissing and bitting on her mouth, 'Ahhhhh yes love God do that agin Please!' She yells and pulls his hair harder. He groaned from his hair being pulled and he removed one of his hands from her nipple to replace it with his mouth,he kiss down her neck to her nipple and circled his tongue around it before taking it with his mouth, while he played witht the other in his fingertips, She gasped and her eyes shoot open an she pulls his hair more her only reaction from being so over stimulated from his grinding and playing with her breasts. He moved from her nipple to do the same to the other and played with other 'Rose I need to hear you please shoot my name please!' He says over sucking, 'Oh God Sir! Please Oh god your so amazing! ! Oh god please I need you to touch me PLEASE! !' He moaned around her and with his mouth still around her nipple he tuck his hand moving it over her stomach to her area and started to rube over it. She shouted out and he moans feeling how wet she is already an starts to rube a bit harder,he starts to kiss to her ear and whispers, 'God Rose your so hot and wet already. Im going to fuck you with my fingers, then if your a good girl my mouth.' He says rubbing her more. She moans and pushes into him 'Yes sir please!' She groaned. 

 

     He smirks agin and moves to kiss the otherside of her neck and moves his fingers down until he finally pushes a single finger up inside her, he starts to move it in and out of her causing her to shout out agin 'Ahhhhh, Oh Go Benedict yesssss!! Plese more plese!', He complies by removing his finger completely and then thrusting two back inside an starts moving it in and out of her agin. She shouts out agin and tries to move with himso that she can fuck herselfnon his fingers, 'Move Rose yes move with me faster' He moaned and sucked her neck more, she started to move with his fingers more groaning and moaning  over an over agin as he plungs his fingers into her,he stops and pulls his two fingers out of her and adds a third then goes back to fucking her senseless with only his finger. 'Ahh woo Benedict yes! Please use your mouth please I need it!!' She shouts,he pumps her a few more times then pulls his fingers out of her covered in her juices he brings them to his lips and gives a long lick, she watches him an he smiles at her 'would you like a taste my love?' He says and takes his fingers to her lips to let her suck them clean before he takes them away so he can hold her hip down. He leans down over her area and using his mouth he starts to suck and lick her out, she gaspes and takes her hands to breasts to grope at them 'Awww woo yess Benedict!!' She moans. He starts to grope and rube her skin while she pulled her nipples, he moves over her area an he licks down to her entrance and starts to plunge his tounge in an out of her,she cries out starting to move her hips to try and get more of his tounge, 'Woo ahhh Benedict!! Im almost there more lick me faster deeper!!! Awww' he moans at her words and pushes more on to her 'Ahhhhh yesssssss awwwwww!' She shouts,he plunges deeper and faster into her with his tongue an then he pushes in sucking harder on her causing her to shout out her release. He continues to lick and suck at her until she clams down,he pulls away kissing her just above one last time then crawls back up to her lips an kisses her hard & firmly there till he pulls away to talk to her,'Oh god you're so fucking fantastic Rose! Are you ready for round two?' He smiles wickedly, she pants out her response ' Yes...Sir....Please!'. He smirks at her and then goes back to kissing her once agin,he starts to stroke himself while kissing her getting himself ready,he then positions himself at her entrance he comes up from her lips an looks at her 'You ready to be fucked senseless this morning love?!' He smiles down at her one last time, 'Oh yes....please...Sir!' She moans and he smirks at her. He goes to kiss her one last time and plunges his cock deep inside of her, he pulls away throwing his haes back moaning 'Ooooooh god love your so very hot and tight! God I could fuck you all day!!', he starts to thrust in and out of her groaning and moaning from the pressure an tight feeling around his cock, 'I would love to fuck all day my love! Please make me cum agin and yourself now I love the feeling of you please!' She moans and reaches for him to kiss her agin. He moans, 'Oh god yes that would be so amazing! Just to cum inside of you all day long god it'd be so amazing!!' He moans pushing in faster and deeper inside of her. 'Woo love yes! ! Fuck!! Ill be close so soon go please more!!' She moans, he grins and starts to thrust harder into her,he lies almost flat up against her thrusting fast and deep, 'Yes...Im so close too oh god Im gonna cum so hard inside of you!' He moans out moving faster in and out of her feeling her start to tighten around him,'Yes love yes please cum with me so hard!' She shoutedto him. 

 

      She pushes with him fucking herself while he fucks her,her body starts to tighten even more around,  'Oh god your close I can feel it',he moans out thrusting faster 'Cum Rose cum for me NOW!!!' He shouts to her. 'Oh god Ben!' She shouts and as is on command she cums,her body tightening around him causing him to thrust hard up into her one last time 'ROSE!' He shouts and explores pushing his cum deep inside her,moving in and out until he stops cumming and collapses right on top of her. 'Oh god Rose you're so fucking amazing!' He says coming down from the high,'Your not so bad yourself Ben! I love you so much sweetheart thank you for being mine and for loving me' she pants and he smiles an kisses her lips sweetly, 'God you dont know just how much I love you,and I love that your mine as well' He says kissing her lips sweetly and holding her tightly. He then pulls out moaning slightly from the over senitivity and flops down next to her curling up next to her on the bed, she smiles and kisses his cheek 'Oh love this is going to be the best day ever! A fantastic fuck and your taking me downtown to be your princess for the day! Its so perfect!' She smiles holding him closer to her. 'Hmm its certainly is!' He says kissing her one last time and starting to get up, 'Alright love lets get ourselfes cleaned up. I have to make sure that my princess is prettied up for our time on the town,I want to show you off to everyone! ' He says climbing off the bed, 'Hehe thank you love!' She says as he helps her off the bed. They head to the bathroom to wash up, after their shower Ben goes out to her bedroom and goes to his case he puts on a pair of black trousers with a grey bottondown and a white jacket with black piping, he slicked back his hair an put on his nice french cologne. He looked in her mirror gave himself alook over then went and knocked on the bathroom door, 'Love Ill be waiting on the sofa I need to make some calls. Take your time.' He says, she was curling her hair when she heard him call 'Alright  Ben!' She calls back to him, He smiles and goes out to the living room with his phone. After she heres him leave she heads out to her closet, 'Hmmm what to ware?' She thinks, then she finds it her vintage robins egg blue dress with black birds an white & pink flowers on it with copper buttons at the neck, 'Perfect!' She says, she quickly changes and goes tp her vanity to put on her make up. She puts on black eyeliner,black mascara,blush and a bright pale red lipstick an a pair of black earrings, she takes down her hair then a pair of black heels she grabs her hand bag, looks in the mirror an smiles 'Time to show the world! ' she thinks. She breaths deeply and then walks to out to see Ben waiting on the sofa, he was checking his messages on his phone  after makeing couple calls he doesnt want anything interruping today, he was sending a text when he heard her coming and looked at her, his jaw dropped 'Oh my god she so...' Beautiful he says out loud finishing his thought. She blushes slightly, 'So what do you think?' She asks him, he stands and walks over to her holding her at the waist,'You my dear look absolutely stunning! Like a true princess! How my dear I think its time to show you off!' He says backing away. He grasps her hand and kisses the top of it and looks back up to her to see her smiling,' Ready my dear?' He asked with a grin, 'As Ill ever be!' She smiles. 

 

        They head out the door to find a car waiting for them she smiles at him and he grins back to her, 'Thought it would be nice yoy know the princess treatment!' He smiles and goes to open the door for her 'Hop in my love!' He smiles and takes her hand to help her climb in and follows her right in after. He closes the door behind him an the car starts to take them downtown, they laugh and point out different things and places they had both been, they were both just having the best time talking when the car pulles over at their frist stop of the day. 'Ready my love?!' He smiles and takes her hand she smiles takes a deep breath and they head out of the car, she looks up to see thw sign 'Saks Fifth Avenue Wow Ben thank you!' She smiles 'Anything for my Princess' he smiles and kisses her forehead ,they start to walk into the store and are greeted by a clerk 'Welcome Mr.Cumberbatch we were so happy to hear that u were going to be with us today Ill be happy to help you  with anything you need. An who may I ask is this charming young woman your with?' He asked  with a smile, 'This lovely woman is Ms.Rose and we're having a bit of a shopping day and I want to give her the best treatment possible! ' He said with a big warm smile, 'Well you certainly chose the best place ro bring her! Ill help you with whatever you 2 need! So,what would you two be interested in looking at frist?' The clerk said with a smile. Ben smiled 'Well Im thinking a dress,not to fancy just somthing elegant and beautiful!' He smiled to her 'Maybe some shoes to' she smiled to him. The clerk smiled  and looked at Rose 'I think I know just the thing, will you two please follow me' He says and leads them on Ben wraps an arm around her waist and they follow the clerk to the dresses, they watxh as he zips through the racks of dresses then hear him say 'Ah hear we are I think that your going to absolutely love this!' He says holding it up for them both to see. Her mouth opens 'Wow thats beautiful!' She says with a big smile, it was a one shoulder black satin knee length dress with a metallic over lay with alittle slit up the black,it was form fitting to make every curve  of her body look perfect! She was absolutely speechless 'I can...I can't even begin too say...just, Oh my god!', Ben smiles sweetly at her, 'I think we're going to take it, defiantly!', the clerk smiles as well, 'Perfect! Now lets go look at the perfect pair of shoes!' He says making his way towards the shoe department. Be smiled and takes her hand and they follow him agin,he goes to her ear planting a kiss under it an whispers 'How about a pair of sexy Louie Vuittons my love?!' He grins evily, she gasps and tries to stay quiet, 'Yes I think that would be most appropriate for our activities' she says winking at him, 'Hmm keep thay up and I might just have to make our activities public' He says smirking and goes to kiss underneath her ear once agin. Rose giggles 'Hehe don't even think about it! No one needs to know thay side of our life!' She says to him, he smiles and they arrive at the shoes, 'Well Mr.Cumberbatch do you have any idea of what you would like to pair with this lovely lady and that lovely dress?!' The clerk says with a wink to Rose. She smiles back at the clerk and Ben smiles to,' I think we'll take a pair of Louie Vuittons if you would!', the clerk noddeds,'Of course Ill be right back with those for you to try on!' He says and goes to the rack to get the shoes, 'Here we are!' and he returns with the shoes. Rose sits down and rtus them on  she goes to look in tje mirro, 'Woo oh my god their like a dream!!' She smiles, Ben grins at her 'They look smashing on you my dear! We'll take them!' He tells the clerk, 'Fantastic! Now would you be interested in trying out anything eles you know no dress isnt complete without some bling!', they laugh at his quip, 'I think we can do that if thats alright with you! ?' She say looking over at Ben, He winks at her 'Your going to break me Ms.Waters!' He says smirking at her. 

 

       'Oh but not by much right, we're only just started!' Giving him a very saucy wink,he smirks at her whispering only to where she can hear it 'Oooo your a bad girl Ms.Waters'  He winks at her,she giggles 'And you love it Sir!' She winks back. The clerk looks at them 'So is that a yes or no Mr.Cumberbatch?', 'What oh hmmm' He snaps out of his gaze on her and back on the clerk, 'Un oh,yes of course! We will definitely be looking at some  jewelry' Ben says as Rose starts to giggle at his nervousness, the clerk gives him an odd look,'Alright then let me show you our jewelry collection then shall I?!' He says and leads them on 'Yes yes, thank you' Ben says,as they follow the man and Rose trys not to laugh, 'We almost got found out Mr.Cumberbatch' she says to him, he looks to her and gives her a squeeze 'Love that would be interesting' He smiles, 'I think it would be as well' She says giving him a wink. He hadnto swallow and cough a couple times to keep himself calm,'You know your going to cause a secene and by secene I mean me kissing you then taking you into the back and shagging you senseless until nightfall. But I dought you want that  do you?' He smirks giving her a smoldering stare, she moans a little 'Woo that would be interesting  but I think that can wait? We really dont want to cause a scene!' She smiles. They get to the counter and the clerk smiles 'Well with a dress and shoes like that I would say a pair of earrings or a bracelet...or both', she smiled at the precious jewelry,  'Hmm I just want to be simple. So Ill just take earrings!' She says to the clerk, 'Ok then see anything you like?' She says, she looks around until she sees the perfect pair, they were square cut onyx with teardrop cut diamonds set in white gold 'Woo Benedict look at those arent they beautiful?!' She says witha big smile, he smiles and looks at them 'Yes I would say they look stunning my dear they will sute you perfectly!' He say to her, the cler nodes 'Excellent choice! Ill just go and put your things together at the cheek out and Ill be right back please excuse me a moment' He says and takes everything leaving them alone. As the man walked away Rose turned and gave Ben a big warm hug, Oh god Ben thank you thank you thank you!' She says as he hugs her back an plants a kiss on her cheek, 'Your welcome Rose!'  He says happily, they hug till the clerk came back after boxing up her thinks 'Well Mr.Cumberbatch is that all you'll be needing today?' He says as they turn and pull part, Ben thinks for a moment 'Hmm actually I'd like to take a look at your newest suits. Whatever ones you've just gotten in if thats alright with you?' He asks the clerk. 'Of course Mr.Cumberbatch would you and your lady friend please follow me' the clerk said as he leads the way, Ben wrapped an arm around as they followed  the man to find the perfect suit for Ben. 

 

    They arrived  and the clerk smiles, 'Well Mr.Cumberbatch  do you have any idea what your looking for?' He asked him 'Hmm I want something that will look great along side her' He smiles holding Rose closer to him, 'I think I have something that would fit perfectly with her dress!' He heads off to go find the suit in mind and Ben leaded down to plate a kiss in Roes's cheek. 'What do you think of this one Mr.Cumberbatch? I think itll match perfectly!' He says as he holds  up a gun metal gray suit with a black shirt an black slik pocket square, He looked and smiled big 'Wow its absolutely fantastic! I love it! What do you think Rose?' He says smiling at her. She smiled back 'I think itll look perfect next to me! Nor ro mention you can wear anything and look amazing!' She says with a wink, he looks away blushing slightly, 'Oh I do not look amazing in everything. But you look absolutely stunning in whatever you put on! You made a better Sherlock than me' He says to her, She now starts to blush 'Awe Benedict your so sweet! You'll always be the best Sherlock to me!' She says holding him alittle tighter to her. The clerk clears his throat, 'So Mr.Cumberbatch will that be all?', Ben turns and snaps out of it an references back on the clerk 'Oh...un..*cough*...yes yes! I think that'll be all. I have a perfect pair of shoes to go with it. So yes thatll be all thank you.' He says stuttering over his words from embarrassment. The clerk grins 'Alright then Ill meet you two at the counter to check you out!' They follow the clerk and Rose starts to giggle at Ben he gives her a look, 'Dont laugh at me or Ill give you something to giggle about!' He says to her,she looks at him with a mocking shock 'Oh no! Please  dont! I wouldn't want you to do anything to make me giggle at all!' She says trying hard not to burst out laughing. He smirks at her as hes trying not to laugh at her mocking,he pats her on the bottom 'Oh missy your going to get it later for that one!' He winks at her, she starts to giggle agin at him. As they get to the counter, Ben smiles and pays for their things, they wish the clerk good day and he does to them as well they both carry their bags and They hold hands as they head back outside to call and wait for the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again we thank everyone for sticking with us, and we'll have more for you guys soon!


	10. Home after a long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head home after along day of shopping and a nice lunch but things turn when Rose remembes they dont have much moe time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all agin please enjoy !

       He hangs up the phone an they wait together,he holds her close and kisses the top of her head 'Hows my princess feeling after shopping? Did you enjoy yourself?' He says kissing her agin. She looks  up to him 'Yes it was awesome!' She smiles 'But your princess is alittle hungry. We didnt eat breakfast this morning we were alittle preoccupied' She winked to him, 'What?! What are yoy talking about? I rather thought that breakfast was absolutely delicious! Haha, no I understand Im abit peckish myself. Lets head to a favorite restaurant of mine when Im here, I think that you'll love it!' He said hugging her and giving a wink. 

 

      'Ben you so bad! That sounds perfect!' She smiled, just after the made their plan the car pulled up he opened the door for her and helped her inside,he places the bags in the back and gets back in he tells the driver where to head for their lunch. 'So Ben where are we headed?' Rose asked, 'Oh your just going tomhave to wait and see my love. Let it be a surprise!' He says kissing her on the cheek and giving her a wink, he holds onto her as they drive towards their destination thry talk about the store and how kind the clerk was an of many other things, while riding along on their way to eat. Then NYC traffic wasnt to bad for the friday afternoon as Ben told the driver to stop and that they will walk the rest of the way being that the restaurant wasnt much further,they pop out of the car and hold hands as they walk through the city, the busling of the city was a buzz with the life as they passedby with no regard or any knowledge of who they were. They walked in peace,enjoying eachothers company an holding onto eachother the whole way until they finally reached the restaurant, they stud in front of Gotham,'Aww Ben Gotham! Your so my true Bruce Wayen! I love you!!' She smiled to him as he grins right back to her and gives her a big hug, they head inside to have their much needed  meal. They were seated almost immediately in a nice spot all to themselves an they looked over the menu 'Hmm, What are you going to get my dear?! Im at a lose.' He said looking up from this meun, 'I have no idea! Its overwhelming that Im just here with you right now.' She said and goes to take his hand an gives him abig smile. 'Aww love I couldn't think of anyone I would want to be with right now' he said sweetly, he gives her hand a sweet kiss, 'How about we order some wine? I know its kinda early but being  special outting I want my princess to have the best she can have.' He said kissing her hand once agin. She smiled 'Yes that would be nice!', the water came and tuck their drink order,he tells them he woukd be back to give them alittle more time to look over the menu, they continued to talk about what they should have before the water returned 'I think love Im going to have spaghetti. I know how simple that is but it is one of my favorite meals.' He said guving her a smile, 'So what are you thinking?' 'I know this is not lady or princess like but I think I might get a burger, Im really hungry!' She laughed. 'Of course dear whatever you want! Theres no problem with having a burger. I like me a good hamburger as well when Im up for it. The next time we see eachother Im going to make you my famous hamburgers! No ones been able to say no to my cooking!' He says smirking at her. She laughs 'That sounds perfect its a date!' She says then leans in close so only he could hear 'I dont think you here no very much do you Benedict?' She winks to him, 'Hey dont go starting that right now. I might just have to prove to you how much I do now.' He says giving her a wink and a wicked smile along with it, 'Hehe. Aww Be your the best I'm just playing....that can wait till we get home to prove that' She winks and gives him one right back. 

 

 

     Their lunch flys by and they heax back into the world hand in hand,he calls for the car to get them and the stand an talk about their lunch,shopping and how the weather was so nice for September, as they talked  a woman and her son passed by an he points at Ben, 'Mommy mommy its Sherlock!' The little boy comes running over to Ben. He jumps in shock when the little boy starts to tug at his jacket, 'Mr.Sherlock what are you doing in NY?' The little boy asked with curiosity and smiling wide up at him, Ben clears his throat and puts on his best Sherlock face her taps him on the head and speaks to the little boy,'Well Im just on a case my dear boy. Moriarty is hiding somewhere in the city and I have to stop him! So you need to keep your eye out for me can you do that? Also you cant tell a soul you saw me, he might find out!' He sais kindly to the little boy. The boys eyes widen with glee ans he nods his head fantically, Oh yes Mr...um yes Ill be supee dupper quite. I will watch everywhere! I can do it!' He whispered happily, 'Theres a good lad. Now off you go I think your mothee is waiting for you, and remember this is our little secret' giving the boy a big smile and a wink. The boy nods agin and runs back to his mother waiting and smiles towards them an starts to walk the other way with a very happy little boy skipping along, Ben turns back to Rose who is just all smiles 'Bwn that was the sweetest thing i have ever seen! I think you just made that little boys yea!' He walked over to her Nd kissed her forehead an tuck hwe hand, 'Yea well. I have a soft spot for kids, I always tend to go out of my way to help out children more than anything else. Ive well. Being an only child Ive always dreamed of having children of my own,but yea,I think he enjoyed that very much.' He sais with a soft smile on his face. 'Aww sweetie I know how you feel. Im an only as well, just cousins that feel like siblings. I do think he will always remember that for the rest of his life.' She sais smiling back to him. They stud there happliy as therecar pulled uo and they pop in, they held onto eachother just enjoying the peace when something popped into Bens mind, 'You know Rose, Ive never told anyone that before. And I mean anyone! Only my parents. Wow' he said in real shock,  'Really honey?! Does that make me special?!' Rose asked doing her best Irene Adler impression to him,he lokmed to her and chuckled an a big grin. 'I dont know I suppose it does Ms.Waters.I suppose it makes you extar special!!' He smiles an leans over to kiss her on the lips, 'God he loved this woman' he thought to himself. They kiss softly and she pulled away to lean her head on his shoulder 'Im glad you coukd share  that with me Ben. And that we also shared that sweet moment with that little boy, thank you for today it was everything it could be!' She smlied, he smiled sweetly back at her an kissed  the top of her head, 'Of course darling anything for my princess. Im so happy that yoy had a great day,I did as well. I hope we can do this agin sometime' He said kissing her forehead agin, 'Yes I hope so to! It was just wonderful  thank you so much agin for the dress,shoes and for thr lovely earrings! Best gifts I have ever been given!' She smiled. ' Your welcome Rose Im so glad you let me do that for you. It makes me happy when I can make you happy!' He said smiling even bigger at her. 

 

 

         They rode in peace,weeding their want through the NY traffic just enjoying being with eachother. There was really no place that either one of them would rather be right now sitting side by side in warmth and comfort, he squeezed her tight to him and kissed the top of her head, 'Is there anything or anywhere else you wish to do before heading home?' He asked, she smiled  'No thank you love. I think I just want to go home and put away my new things  an take these shoes off!' She laughed to him. He smiled an kissed her cheek 'Looks like my princess might be in need of a foot massage' He said squeezing her side, 'Oh you are truly a prince!' She grined to him. He chuckled, 'Hmm yes Im your prince charming on a valiant white horse' he smiled kissing her agin, 'Aww Ben your so sweet! You can say anything with that accent and make it sound charming!' She giggled, he chuckled once agin and proceeds with a deeping his voice for her ' Oh my love doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun both move;Doudt truth to be a lair; But never doudt I love you ever more;' He smiled with so much love in his heart for this wonderful beautiful woman beside him. 'Wow that was lovely Ben. Thank you' She smiled and goes to kiss his lips softly then gently stroked his cheek, 'You can really make a girl weak with that voice' she winked to him. He smiled wide feeling pride spreading through his whole being, 'Well I do try. I only do things like that for someone really special' he says giving her a wink, 'Woo I think I like being special!!' She giggled to him sweetly, 'Hmm, and when we get back Im going to continue to show you just how special you really are to me' He said winking at her agin 'Oh Ben that sounds wonderful!' She smiles and leans up for a kiss. After sometime and more kisses they arrive home and Ben exits the car then helps Rose, he asks the driver to pop the trunk to get their bags, he thanks and tips him, after he drives off takes Roses hand an they head back inside, when they get in they go about putting their things away, after Rose was done she pops off her shoes and puts on a t shirt an jeans on, Ben hung up his new sute and changed into the a t shirt an jeans as well. They plop on the sofa an finally relax after their long day full of adventure, he groans stretching his arms up finally relaxed an putting his arm behind her body pulling her close to him, she smiles sweetly and relaxs against him. He stroked her side then a thought pops into his mind, 'Hey love, how would you like that that massage now? Hmm, I know you said that your feet were hurting. So how about it?' He asked giving hee a wink, she grins happliy 'That would be fantastic love! You can start with my back frist then my feet can be last!' She smiled,  'Whatever you wish darling' he replied.  She turns her back to him so he can get started, he gets himself comfortable and starts at her shoulders,slowly building up to rub out the tension then moves down her back,then going back up agin to her shoulders using his large hands to rub out the kinks. He could feel her relaxing right underneath his fingers, 'Aww love that feels fantastic! Your hands are magical!' She moaned underneath his touch, he smiled and moves alittle harder moving to under her shoulder blades and her sides,her heas gies back and she groans softly agin.  

 

      He smiled and workes his hands a bit harder and then a tnought comes to him agin 'Do you have any lotin love? Id like to give you a proper massage.' He says working a bit slower on her back, she breaths out slowly 'Yes I think so. Its on the sink in the bathroom, you can get it honey Ill be dizzy if I stand up' she replied, he smiled an leans forward to plant a kiss on the back of her neck then heads to the bathroom to fetch it. While hes off she removes her shirt and bar and brings a pillow to her chest to lean on an to cover herself, he finds the lotion and heads back to her, 'Hey I found the lotion love how about you....' He stops when he sees her laid out on the sofa half naked looking back  to him with a half smirk on her face 'See something you like?' She asked teasing him. His mouth was agape staring and all he could do was nod his head yes, he snaped out of it 'Yes I do,keep that act up and this massage session may turn into something much more physical' He says with a wicked smile, she laughes at him 'Well mister you promised me a massage and its alot easier without the shirt so it had to go. So now get that cute little ass over here and get to work mister!' She kids to him witha wink, he smirks and laughs then heads back to the sofa he goes to sit across her legs then puts alittle lotion in his hands an leans down to pants  a small kiss at the back of her neck agin. He leans back up and starts massaging at her shoulders down to her lower back then back up to her shoulder blades applying pressure when needed, he knew he was doing well because he could  hear her softly moaning with each rub to her lower back and shoulders. Her eyes closed and she sinks into his touch,her head fell forward into the pillow  at her chest 'Ahmmm Ben your amazing' she moaned agin to him,'Rose your so full of knots are you stressed my love? If so Ill have to rube all of it away so my little Rose is relaxed  and stress free.' He smiles softly  to her ear as he continued  to work her back with his hand. He work,moving back and forth over her back feeling her start to relax right under him,he started to get hot while working on her so he moved his hands from her for a moment to remove his shirt,'Sorry love Im getting kind of hot,want to take this off to work on you property.' He said with smirk and going to take his shirt off. She giggled 'You just wanted a reason to not have your shirt on so dont play coy or innocent with me Mr.Cumberbatch.' She said looking over her shoulder and watched him remove  his shirt and throw it to the side, he smiled  and continued to work her back once agin. He checked while he worked agin, 'Oh my dear ever since  we got back Ive wanted to take off my clothes for you to see,if you ever come up to my place you'll see that I dont wear anything  pretty much all the time.' He says with a wicked smirk on his face and working her lower back agin. She bite her lip and hissed at him 'That must be very interesting for your neighbors.' She said as her worked and he laughed and continued to move his hands. 

 

    As he continued  to work a place at her lower back he moved his hand to a place that made her head fall back and a moan to come from her, 'Oh I suppose I found your sweet spot did I? I think Ill have to rub that spot agin,when we make love agin pretty soon.' He said an going back to rub her sweet spot once agin, she pushed her lower back into his hands and panted an moaned alittle louder 'Oh god Ben if you hit that spot whenever Ill go crazy!' She moaned and twiched under his touch. He smiled and touched the spot agin 'Oh darling Im going to remember that one. Thank you! You know my hair is my weakness, now I know yours.' He said and leands down to kiss her back across her shoulder blades and continued to hit the sweet spot over and over agin, causing her to move frantically underneath his touch. He was already turned on by her being undressed underneath him but with her moaning an moving like this has just caused him to become even more aroused by her actions, 'Oh god Rose  keep moaning like that, its such a turn on to hear your voice like that.'. She panted,moaned,hissed and whimpered under his touches and moved slowly underneath him, he wanted her to move more so he leaned forward agin and kicked her back slowly, making her arch and moan even louder then before. He does it agin licking and kissing a path up and down her back up to her neck underneath her ear,and he leaned his lower body  more to press up against her, he moaned low in the back of his throat as he started to grind up against her, 'Oh god Rose can you feel how turned on I am for you? This is how you make me,even during a massage Im so turned on by your beautiful an sexy body!' He said moaning agin as he grinds against her even more. 'Ooooo Ben I can feel how hard you are its so good!' She moaned  and pushed up into him more and griped the pillow shes holding even tighter and bit her bottom lip harder. 'Oh god Rose your so hot!' He moaned and moved his hands to grip at her hips and start to push into her more,he began to niddle on her neck,sucking a hickey mark onto her,just the thought of her baring his mark caused him to moan and push into her more, 'Ahhhhhh....Ben....Please dont do that!' She hissed to him. 'Im sorry Rose I just love having my mark on you and I want you to see it when Im away and think of me till it fades!' He hissed into her ear, she moaned agin from his words 'Ok Love Ill cherish it until it fades,thinking of you always while its there.', 'Oh god Rose I love you so much. Your so sexy like this completely undone by my touch!' He moaned agin and continued to grind up into her. 'Rose oh god I want  to see your face! I want to touch your  front now please!?!' He begged and moaned, 'Ok' she whimpered  and turned and gently pushed him away from her,so she could could look into his eyes, she moved the pillow so she could rest her head on it as she turned and leaned back down so he could look app on her. 

 

       He watched and eyed her the hole time, and as she laid back she tuck his hand and pulled him to her, he instantly leaned back down and pushed up against  her and stroked her cheek with his thumb he then leaned further to kiss her fully on the lips. He moved his other hand to rub on her side moving up and over her stomach to her breasts to stroke and grope at them causing her to moan into the kiss, ' MmmmHmmm' she moaned and began to move her hands up his neck to tangle into his hair making him moan just as he did to her. He pulled away from her lips  'Oh god you know exactly how to turn me on! God keep doing that!' He moaned moving his mouth back onto her neck moving down until he was over her breast, and started to kiss and nip around the warm flesh then going over to her nipple and finally taking it into his mouth and started to suck on it. She closed her eyes and moaned agin 'Oooo you know exactly what your doing just as much as I do. So you keep  doing that and Ill keep doing  this!', he smiled and continued to suck and move to the other. They both go at eachother him at her breasts and her on his hair, his hand moved and pulled her hips onto him so she could feel him even more,she groaned gripping onto his hair more and pushed back onto him 'Oh god yes Ben! That feels so good keep doing that'. He moaned 'Oh god Rose I love doing this to you. Your so hot like this!' He said and then went back to sucking on her and grinding up into her even more, 'Awww hmmm Ben I love your mouth so much when it touches my skin.' She moaned as he sucked. He moaned and continued to suck while his other hand moved over her stomach to her jeans where he started to undo them, slowly unbuttoning them then pulling down the zipper, when he was done he moved his hand under her panties just above her area bur never touching,just lightly rubbing over her. She squeezed her legs together from the sensation and  groaned from his touch, he moved his mouth from her breast and moaned to her 'Rose these jeans are so good on you but I would really like to take them off of you?!' He asked her deeply, 'Yes please! Take them off me please!' She panted and moaned when he started to lean up and sit over her legs and started to pull them down. She lifted her hips to help him slid them off her legs and toss them to the floor,  he then  came to his feet off of the sofa and tuck his off as well leaving them both only in their pants. He returned back to her pressing himself up into her more as he moved over her,both of them letting out breathless moans, he kissed up her chest  and neck to her mouth and tuck it with his, she warped her legs around him pulling him closer to her and her hands moved  up his back to his hair agin. He moved his so they could go back to the spot he found earlier  and rubbed it as they kissed and pushed onto eachother even more. Her mouth broke from his as she moaned from his touch on her spot, he leaned to kiss her forehead  'Im never going to forget about that spot' he whispers and smiled, 'Ahh not everyone knows  about that spot and you had  to find it!' She panted to him as he continued  to rub and her nails dug into his skin and he moaned now and brought his hand back to the front of her agin ans stroked her stomach agin. He massaged her stomach moving down to just above her area and started to rub there causing  her to hiss once agin. 

 

        He rubed lightly there and with the other he moved back to her breast stroking and groping at it once agin,while at the sametime going back to kissing up and down her neck. He pushed his hard on against her with every movement she made making her even crazyer 'Ahhh Ben  yes woo oh god!' She moaned  and pushed and pulled on to him like he was to her,he hissed at her neck tickling her with his breath and she shivered letting out a shaky moan, 'Rose please let me touch you! I need to feel how much you want me!' He moaned rubbing her breast a bit harder. 'Ahhh yes for the love of everything please touch me Ben!' She moaned to him,  he grined and laughed and his hand slipped into her panties and he started to rub her gently sending a shiver through her hole body. She moaned arching her back and pushing more into his hand  rubbing at her,he then tuck his hand away to take off her panties, she lifted herself up to help him agin, he tossed them to the side with their jeans and shirts, then went back to rubbing her even more. She moaned  and closed her eyes under his touch 'Ahh Ben yes right there please!!' She moaned to him as he rubbed an started to feeling oh wet she was becoming from his touch, he slowly slid a finger inside of her then added another, he moved them in an out slowly. She arched her back and griped his hair harder, he moaned pushing his long fingers in and out a bit faster 'Oh Rose Im going to make you cum so hard with my fingers  alone then Im gonna make you cum agin with my hard cock inside  of you! How doesn that sound my love?' He moaned over her skin. She panted  trying to catch her breath 'It sounds  perfect love!' She says  as her voice started  to crack as she spoke. He smirked and resumed back to fucking her with his fingers,pushing them in and out of her faster and faster, he moved his other hand to her hip to hold her down while also stroking  her with his thumb causing her to moan loudly. She moaned as a tear fell from her eye and she tuck her hands from his hair to wipe it away so he wouldn't  see, he feeling her hands move and he looks  upmto speak to her, 'Ahhh Rose I need to feel your..han...hands? Rose what's wrong Love?' He stopped taking his hand away from her to make sure she was alright, 'Hey whats wrong love? I wasn't hurting you was I? If you want to stop I understand Im sorry I just thought you were enjoying this so I continued.' He said using the hand at her breast to stroke her tears from her cheek. She looked up to him then looked  away 'No no its not that its...I' 'Rose please whats wrong?' He said holding her tightly, more tears started tofall from her eyes 'Its there's only tonight and tomorrow of this and then your gone...to leave me and....never see me agin' she cried even harder. He looked at her very seriously,  'Oh love no no I will see you agin I promise! And when I make a promise I mean it!' He said and pulled her to him, she cried  into his shoulder ' I know...you...Promise...but...that...your not here! It just hurts more then the last time because now Ive had 2 days with you and my feelings  are so much stronger then before!'. 

 

     He looked at her with saddness on his face but with a fierce seriousness as well,'Rose I completely understand. But listen to me I love you, I love you more than anyone eles Ive ever been with! I will never leave you and we will be together agin! It may not be the next week or even the next ,month but right here right now you're right here in my arms and I am telling you that are the best thing that has happened to me in years! There is no way Id ever give you up! Dont you understand that?!'. She looked into his eyes finally but still sobbing softly, 'Yes I understand because you are to me to. I love you to so so much. You do such wonderful things for me ans you treat me better then any other guy I have ever  been with. Your the most perfect man and I know you dont think that but you are and you really  need to know that!' She sobbed to him, he tuck  her face in his hands 'Rose  look at me! You are the most beautiful precious woman Ive ever had the pleasure of being with! Dont you ever think otherwise!  I know Ive said that I dont see myself as perfect, because  Im not! But let me tell you that whenever  Im with you I feel kike Im truly perfect like I actually mean something to someone who actually  gives a shit! I love you more then air and I want to prove that to you for a lifetime!' He said stroking  her cheek lightly  and waited for her reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u all liked please like and comment!


	11. Time to make things  better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has gotten Rose to calm down but how is he going to make he believe that this is true and ment to be!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and more to come!

 She smiled and started crying happy tears 'Ben you've been proving it to me for the last 2 days and I've just been to stupid to see it. I love you so much and I dont ever want to be with any other guy then you. You care about me,hold me and turn me on more then any guy I have been with!' She smiled. He looked deep into her eyes and a smiled came to his lips,he leaned down and tuck her mouth with his. 

 

     She moaned into the kiss once agin, while he smiled and pulled back with a big grin on his face, as an excellent idea came to his mind, 'Rose would you like to come to London for Christmas? You could stay with me at my flat and we could spend the whole holiday together! What do you say to that?!' He said hoping to resume her of how much this means to him. A happy tear fell and a smile came to her lips agin, 'Oh god that would be the best! I dont really see my family so I think... I mean I would love to spend it with you Ben! More then anything in the hole world!' She said giving him a tights hug she could. He smiled hugging her back just as tight, 'Oh god Rose you dont know how happy you've made me! I cant wait to show you London and my flat,and so many different things! Oh love you'll love it so much I know you will!' He said feeling tears welling up in his eyes as well. She giggled and wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed his forehead, 'Oh Ben I cant wait to see it all and meet your friends, I hope they like me!?' She said happily, 'Oh dear everyone will love you! They'll think your funny,sweet and I know for a fact some of my mates will try to come after you! Sorry boys, but this fine sexy lady is off thr market!' He said in a mocking tone smiling at her and giving her a wink. She laughed back to him, 'Thank god that adorable Martin is taken!' She winked back,then a thought popped into her head 'Love you'll be doing Sherlock a month after that!', he started to laugh and smlied at her 'Yes,yes I will won't I. Hmm, I guess Ill have to show you the set maybe. But I dont know maybe you wont want to do that would you?' He said smiling wickedly and giving her a wink. Her eyes nearly popped out ofher head and her mouth opened  'OMG BEN THAT WOULD BE THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER!!' She shouted and gave him a big hug, he chuckled,  'Haha Oh love Im so happy. I know its not much od a surprise but it still a couple  months away. But I have to tell them whats going on so that they dont freak out and call the police on us!' He siad giving her another wink, she laughed 'No no! No getting arrested in London especially you mister big star!'. He smiled  and laughed at her and her remark,'Oh Rose' he said going to stroke the side of her face 'I love you so much and I want to give you the best that you could ever receive. I want you to have have every but of happiness that you could ever possibly have. I love you and I want to prove that to you always!' He said and leaned in and kissed her forehead sweetly. She almost wanted to cry agin but kept in inside  'Oh Ben, I want to make you just as happy. I don't have very many people in my life that would do that for me. I've been on my own for so long its nice to have that feeling agin. An Im so glad its from you, I want to make you just as happy!' She smiled to him and stroked his cheek and chin. He feels so much love for her that he feels like crying himself but keeps it in and leans forward tomkiss her instead, 'Oh Rose I love you so much!' He said right before kissing her hard on her lips. 

 

     They kiss hard and hold on to eachother, they curl up together as they kiss and her hands move to his neck and upnto his hair agin, and he starts to moan into the kiss, 'Oh Rose' he moaned as he started to rub his hands over her body agin,moving over her back to her sweet spot once agin and he started to rub there causing her to arch into him more and moan into the kiss. 'Mmmm' she moaned as her mouth broke the kiss 'Ahh Ben,I hate that you know that now. It kills me every time and I completely forgot that Im completely naked right now!' She smiled and giggled to him. He chuckled deep 'Oh dear I have to admit I did myself. I was so worried about you that it completely slipped my mind' he said moving his hand back down her stomach towards her area. 'I think its time to resume right where we left off.' He said wickedly 'I think I still need to make you cum before I fuck you myself' He whispered seductively into her ear. She moaned and smiled 'Oh Ben, I think that would be the icing on the cake! Lets make love right here on the sofa and passout after  and tomorrow when we wake up itll be the best day that we could have!', he smiled and kissed her hard agin and slowly started to rub her agin. She moaned arching her back into his touch as he started to rub her a bit faster and he moved his fingers to find her still wet from before, so he rub alittle more before pushing two fingers into her starting to thrust them in and out of her. 'Oh my love I think that's a wonderful idea. I'm going to make sure that this is one of the best nights you have ever had!' He said continuing tompush his fingers in and out of her, her toes curled and her and her head fell back 'Oh god Ben today will be the best and tomorrow will be even better!' She moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair,he started to moan and push his fingers in and out faster and adds a twist as he pushed. 'Oh god Ben!' She shouted and digging her fingers into his skin and arched her back and started to push back onto his fingers trying to make them go deeper and faster inside her, 'Please Ben more more!' She moaned. He moaned feelingher body pushing back to meet the thrust of his fingers and complies by adding a third finger and pushing harder into her, she moaned and twiched as his hand moved and he goes to his knees and leaned down an kissed her stomach as he thrust. Her back arched agin and a gasp came from her lips as he continued to kiss her skin and twist his fingers,she can feel herself getting close, 'Oh Ben im so close!' She moaned, 'Hang on there love just abit more' he moaned and  went back to kissing up her stomach to her breasts  one then the other sucking on them and swallowing his tongue. He continued to move and twist his long fingers inside of her faster and deeper as they can go. 

 

 

     'Ahhhhh yes Ben yes please faster and suck me more please!!' She moaned loudly to him, he started to suck around her breast then moved onto the other sucking onto it while pushing faster. He goes up her breasts  across her neck ans start to kiss and suck up and down her shoulder an neck, he could feel her body starting to tighten around his fingers, 'Your so close now darling just a bit more!'. She grips thr sofa with one hand and the other goes to his neck as he kissed and sucked her skin, 'Ahhhh aww hmmmm...ahhh god Ben!' She moaned and pushed onto him and moved her hips ontomhis fingers to help work herself to the brink. He moves his fingers in an out faster she tighten around him as she feels herself start to get closer,he can feel it and he started to kiss her neck to her ear and whisper deep 'Cum for me Rose,cum for me right now!'. Her vision started to blur as his fingers pushed hard one last time and so do her hips,she grip his neck and the sofa as she moaned out his name as she came so hard around his fingers as he started to slow and gently remove them. He pulls his fingers out of her with a satisfied grin on his face,he pulled them to his lips a swipe across them with his tongue, he moaned from the taste and she groaned from the erotic sight,'Oh god Rose you taste so good!' He smiled as he pulled them away from his lips and held them to hers 'Suck' he said as she looked deep into his eyes and slowly started to suck on them slowly. She grinned and tuck his hand in hers and staryed to individually suc every finger tasting herself with eack suck, he moaned and slowly started to grind on top of her,as he watched her lick down hos palm of hos hand and back up each finer eyeing him intensely. He moaned watching her suck onto his fingers making him grow harder and grind into her more, 'Oh Rose I need you! I neednto fuck you!' He moaned with each movment he made against her. She moved his fingers from her mouth and leaned up and kissed his lips, then she pulled away and pushed him away  from her so he can go back to his knees and she sat up, she slides her hand down his chest to his pants and slowly  removed them. He groaned and bit his lip from the slow movement of his pants being removed by his beautiful  Rose,he groaned throwing his head back when he was finally freed from his confinement she eyes his very hard cock and looked up at him for permission, 'Oh god yes Rose! Please I want to see that pretty little mouth of yours around my cock!' He smiled.  She groaned and leaned forward licking her lips then wrapping her mouth around the head of the hard flesh, 'OH GOD ROSE!' He shouted form the sudden heat all around him. She pulls away smiling and the goes back to him for more taking more of him each time, he trys to not push into her so he settles for going to her hair and slowly pushing her to go faster,she pulls off him and smiles up to him 'All in do time Ben' she winks and kisses his stomach befor going back to taking him in her mouth more. He moans agin throwing his head back his hand at the back of her head helping to move her back and forth on his length, never has he felt so good in a long time,he looked down at the sight that greets him causing him to push against her more, 'OH GOD YOUR MOUTH!! OH ROSE!!! YOUR MOUTH IS SO BEAUTIFUL AROUND ME!! DONT STOP!'. He moaned. 

 

    She moves faster taking him more bringing him almost tonthe brink, he moaned and shouts wanting release she pulled off and kissed up to his lips coming to her knees,she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him harder they moan together as hos arms wrap around her tight, they pull part needing to breath and she goes to his ear panting 'I..never..want..to..stop! Until we need to sleep!'. He lets out a panty chuckle 'Sleep? Who needs sleep!' He smiled wickedly kissing her hard once agin,moving her back onton thw sofa an leaning over her,rubbing his hard cock over her area. He moved his hands across her breasts an she moaned out from the feeling, 'Oh your so very lovely like this. Are you ready my love? Do you want this inside you?' He said and went to gesture to his leaking cock teasing her area. She moaned as he touch and at his words and she licked her lips 'Yes and you can keep it in there because its all I ever want nothing else!', he grins evily and moved one of his hands from her breasts down her stomach to his cock and he stroked it from her words,he stroked going over thebhead with hid thumb then going back down to the base. He moaned from her words and stroked a bit faster, 'Oh god always talk to me like that! I could get off by your words alone!' He moaned feeling himself coming to the brink,he let go of himself and thurst two fingers inside her feeling her already soaking wet for him once agin. Her body twitched and she moaned 'No I dont want that! You know what I want! Give it to me! Please Im asking as nicely as I can....Benedict Please!' She started to shout and grip the sofa with her fist, he chuckled pulling his fingers from her to hid lips sucking them 'Well' he said taking his fingers away from his mouth, 'Since you said please ' he smiled wickedly he pulled himself to his knees snd wrapped her legs around him. He then grabed ahold of himself and positioned himself at her entrance, 'Are you ready to take me in?' He asked, she started to pant more and closed her eyes 'Yes...Please...yes! A thousand times yes! Benedict please just fuck me please! !' She groaned to him. He chuckled and smiled wickedly at her an then teasing the entrance just abit more before  he stopped and pushed into her feeling the tight heat start to engulf him,he moaned pushing more and more into her,he groaned finally seated all the way inside her,her body's like a hot vice around him causing him to shout 'Aw Rose,your so tight! Oh god are you alright love?!' He asked trying to not cum inside her right then and there. She hissed as he settled inside her and she moved her hands to his neck 'Yes I'm fine love...just start to move agin...now I need to feel it move inside of me NOW!' She moaned to him. He grinned wickedly agin and goes to lean to her 'Oh you do like to gibe orders when your turned on my love. I find it so fucking sexy!'. 

 

          She groaned from his words and he smiled wickedly agin from the sounds she made, he held on to her hips tighter and pulled almost all the way out then thrusted back in hard,he repeated that act thrusting in and out causing her to shout and claw at his back, 'Ahhhh...Ben yes that's it just like that! Shhh more more harder,faster! I want to have a permanent mold of you inside me so its always perfect every time!'. He started to move faster as she spoke to him an he bit his lip and hist as he began to thurst more from the erotic words that she had said, 'Oh god never stop talking to me like that! Never stop! Im going to make sure I leave every inch of  myself inside of you so you never feel satisfied ever agin without my large cock deep inside of you!' He said groaning though each word and thurst he made inside of her. She moaned agin loving the thought of him always being there inside 'Aww woo Benedict that would be perfect!  I would never want another man ever!' She panted and groaned to him as she slowly started to swirl her hip under his thursts,and dug her nails deep into his back. He shouted at the feeling and leand his lips to her ear 'Thats right, only me deep inside of you! No other man can ever make you feel like this expect me! Im the only man who will ever be inside you ever agin!' He whispered into her ear,then turned and started to nibble on her ear while still thursting hard and fast deep inside her. She groaned from his words and ftom his lips on her ear,she can feel herself tighting around him and she pushed her hips onto him even harder, 'Benedict..I can...feel it...I'm...almost there!!' She pants an starts to feel sweat pour from the both of them. He comes up from attacking her ear, 'Me too love' He groans moving faster in and out of her ' Very close!' He groaned and pushed harder with every thrust. He can hear panting and her words start to turn into bubble nonsense as she tightens around him, 'Benawwooyesahhyes!!!' She mumbles to him an moves her hand to hold onto his hair as he starts to groan from the feeling of her pulling on his hair. He starts to push harder into her feeling even closer, 'Oh god darling...Im close...but I want you to cum frist!' He goaned and thursted into her tight heat,' Rub yourself! Bring yourself to the brink!' He ordered feeling even closer. She smiled and moaned at the request 'If thats what you want love...anything for you!'. She moves one of her hands to herself  and begins to rub sending a sensation though to both of them,she grips his hair and throws her head back and he begins to attack her neck as she starts to moan an push her hips into him as her rubbing sends her closer to the end. 'Oh god,Rose keep doing that I can feel how close you are! Keep going! Rub faster love,your so close!' He moans licking and nibbling at her neck more, after he speaks he moves so he can wrap jis arms around her body lifting her up off the sofa and starts to help pushing her up and down onto his length making them both moan loudly from him being able to push deeper, her mouth opens just panting hard but no sound  comes from it as she moves up and down and ruds even faster. He sucks her neck and moves to her ear 'Rose I can feel is please...go frist for me Ill be there right after you' He whispered and plants a sweet kiss to her neck,after his words and another beep thrust her toes curled an she releases on to him. He feels her release as her body tightens fiercely around him and he throws his head back with a groan low in the back of his throat as he cums his payload deep inside her,he feels he'll never stop cumming but finally his body shakes and he gives her a final beep thrust an squrts the last of himself deep inside her groaning from the pleasure of coming inside of her. 

 

       She pulls his face to hers and she kisses his lips 'Ben, oh god. I love you so fucking much...Ahhh!!!' She moans to him an moves her arms around him to hold him closer to her,his body finally weaknes and they both fall to the sofa holding eachother tight and panting softly. Bens mind slowly began to focus and he speaks to her, 'My god darling that was the most amazing fuc....love making I have ever had. Your just the most perfect woman I have ever hand and will ever have!' He said kissing her forehead agin 'Darling would you mind if I have a cigarette? We could share it if you like! Its just that was so perfect and I need one!'. She calms down and smiles at him, 'Of course love. I think I could go for a smoke myself. That really was quite amazing!' , he smiles kissing her forehead agin then unraveling himself from her. He goes over to his bag to grab his pack of cigarettes an his lighter for them to share, he comes back over climbing onto the sofa next to her getting comfortable once agin. He turned and pulled the coffee table closer to the sofa an moved one of the paper plates over to use for the ashes, he brought the smoke to his lips light it up an tuck a long drag then released then passed it to her lips as she does the same,he bring it back to his lips taking another drag throwing his head back against the back of the sofa then releasing once agin closing his eyes. 'That was absolutely amazing love. I dont think Ive ever made love like that befor in my whole life. Rose my dear you've ruined me from wanting any other waman ever agin!' He smiled lifting the cigarette back to his lips an taking another long drag. She giggled to him and kissed his neck sweetly,'You've done the same to me Ben! Never agin and I mean that no one will ever compare. Now pass that over!' She said and tuck the cigarette from his fingers and flicks it over the plate then brings in to her lips. She tuck a long drag of it as well and releasing it from her lips, he watched her with a big smile  on his face, 'On love no one is ever going ro compare to you as well. You've been completely molded into my system and I'll  never let you go.' He says scooting closer to her and wrapping  his arms around  her while the other grads for the cigarette once agin. He takes another drag and flicks the ash as she kisses him and curls a leg around him, 'Oh Ben I love you and I cant wait for Christmas!!!' She smiled  and takes it back to her lips for her last drag and passes it to him to finish it, 'Oh love I cant wait ether itll be the best holiday you'll ever have darling!' He smirks back. He takes a final drag and puts the cigarette out on to the plate then turns so he can curl up next to her,he moves so that she can lie in front of him and he's spoons behind  her they get comfortable as her wraps his arms around her holding her closer to him as he feels sleep coming upon him. She pulls a blanket from the top of the sofa and he helps wrap it around them,he smiles at her neck and kisses her sweetly, 'Hmm love thank you.' He says to her and she takes his hand and brings it to her lips an kisses it then holds it close to her,' Your welcome love and thank you for being the most wonderful man in the world!' She yawns an he does as well. He yawns smiling from her words, 'Oh love I should be thanking you for being the most wonderful,beautiful,  and amazing woman in the whole world!' He says kissing the back of her neck, she giggles from this kiss ans smiles from his words, 'Aww Ben I love you! Tomorrow is going to be perfect!  Now lets go to sleep I dont want to waste one minute tomorrow!' She says sweetly.  He chuckles ' Sleep well my darlin. ' he says  as she yawns one last tme and kisses his hand agin, 'Night sweetie love you' she smiles cuddimg closer to him and starts  to fall into a deep sleep till tomorrow! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much agin for reading!! It only gets juicier!!


	12. Dressing for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to get ready for their last evening to together. Did someone say dressing up and a fancy dinner?! Also some fun befor hand!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much and please enjoy!

      The next morning they were both still cuddled on her sofa,Roses eyes opened and she gently turned to face Ben who was still sleeping. She smiled and kissed his lips as a gentle hum and smile came to his lips, his eyes opened and a big yawn came from him as he spock to her, 'Good morning love. Did you sleep well?' He said sweetly. 

 

   A giggle and a big grin came to her, 'Yes dear. Yesterday was perfect thank you so much for it!' She replied to him, he kissed her forehead and chuckled as well 'Im so glad you enjoyed it. Today will be just as good I promise!'. They held eachother close as Rose brought her hand to his cheek an stoked it 'Oh Ben I really love holding you here but I think we should go have some breakfast or at least some tea!?' She smiled, a grin came to his lips and he tuck the blanket they were under and wrapped it around his waist to cover himself. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest to cover herself 'Could you please get me a sheet Ben to warp around me, their in the closet in the bathroom.' She smiled,  'Sure Rose Ill be right back' He said and headed to the bathroom to get it for her, after a couple minutes he returned with the sheet an a smile he inched his finger to Rose 'Come here darling'. All she coud do was smile as she slipped off the sofa to him,he unfolded the sheet as she turned her back to him an he wraps it around her and ties it like a dress, she smiles as he finished and wrapped his arms around her waist then plants kisses on her shoulder an neck,'Come on love lets go to the kitchen I could use some coffee!' Rose smiled. Ben nodded at her neck and they walk to the kitchen hand in hand,she pulled away to get the can of coffee to put in her coffee maker, and as her back was turned a wicked idea came to Bens mind he moved his hands to Roses waist and he turned around and her then plops her on the counter,'Ahh haha Ben what are you doing!?!' She shouted an laughed at the act. He started to rube his hands up and down her legs then slowly pushed them open so he can move closer to her,he ghostes his mouth over her neck 'Oh Rose I just want to make you feel good all day so you always think of me here.' He whispers. All she could was moan and close her eyes then brings her hands up his chest to his neck,he started to move his hand up her waist and gently rube his way to her back to pull the knote of the sheet, the sheet falls and the look of fear comes to her face 'Benedict what are you doing!?!?! We're in front of a window and people can see us!' She shouts to him. Ben just smiles 'Oh Rose I dont care let them see. I want to show everyone how much I love my girlfriend!' He whispers and kisses her neck,she was trying to cover herself when she heard what he said, 'PLEASE Ben please....wait did you just call me your girlfriend?', he moved to face her 'Yes Rose I did. Is there something wrong with that?' He asked smiling and bring the sheet back around her seeing goosebumps forming on her chest.  She looked at him mouth agape 'Ben I love you and I havent said that to another person in so long. But I cant use that word yet. You dont live here but I promise one day Ill be able to say it and mean it.' She said bringing a hand to his face and giving him a big smile. He looked down upset but then back up and plants a kiss on her forehead an leans his head to hers 'Ok Rose. One day you'll be mine but for now your my secret lover!' He smiles to her,she giggles and kisses  his lips then pulls away , 'Aww love, I love it! An thank you for the sheet back I was getting cold.'. He smiled back 'Oh Rose I want today to be perfect! Im going to start by fucking you everywhere I can in your place! Ill let you keep that sheet for now!' He said as he let his blanket fall to the floor and moved so he was rubbing her area gently,  'Aww Ben' she moaned and moves her hands to his hair. 'Aww Rose Im going to take you right here' He whispered into her ear and gently pushed into her,he groaned an moved his hands to her hips, her back arched an her toes curled as she pushed her feet onto the couvert doors as he slowly started to move inside of her and grip her hips harder as he moved her on to him. 

 

 

      He settled deep inside of her and  slowly started to move holding her hips 'Ah god Rose I love being inside you. Its my favorite place in the hole world' he moaned and started to move faster, all she can do is groan and twist her fingers into his hair as he thurst harder into her over an over,'Oh god Ben...ahh god!' She moaned to him as he moved. They both moved together as he tuck her legs and wrapped them around his waist an puts his arms around her waist,then without warning he picked her up and goes to the rear wall in the living room, he starts to kiss her as he leans his back to the wall and her mouth brakes from his as he settles inside of her agin. 'Oh god Im going to finish you right here Rose then Im going to take you to your closet and you will finally lose that sheet!' He moans into her ear, her hands curl around his neck tight as he moved his hands back to her hips to start moving her on to his length up and down,  'Ahh Ben...ahh god...yes!!' She shouted to him. All they both can do is moan and groan as he moves inside of her, 'Awe god Rose fuck Im so close! Oh god Rose cum! Cum for me please!' He shouts as he pounds deep in her, 'Awwww ahhh Ben!' She groans as she cums hard and feels his release fallow hers. He slows and runs his hands down her legs an slowly let her down an pulls out of her slowly with a hiss,he takes a breath kisses her lips to her ear still panting hard 'Ready for round two love?' He smiled and pulls her to her bedroom closet. When they get to it he pushes her to the wall face frist with force,hard enough to mean business but not to hurt 'Aw oh god Ben Ahh!' She groaned, he rudded he hands up and down her body 'Aw Rose can I take you from behind? I want to know what that would be like, please!?' He asked kissing her neck and shoulder. Her back arched and her ass rubed against his hardening cock at the thought of him taking her that way, she moaned from the feeling 'Yes love yes. But if this is going to happen could you please get me a pillow from my bed so I can scream into it!' She ask, Ben just smiled  and kissed her neck 'Of course my love Ill be right back', he tuck his jand away and goes to her bed and tuck a pillow for her. He returned and placed it at the wall for her head to rest on, 'Thank you love' she smiled, he went back behind her and ran his hands to the knot of her sheet gently letimg it fall to the floor. He tuck her hips and moved so he was at her entrance 'Are you ready love?' He asked 'Yes!' She replied to him, he smiled and gently pushed inside of her 'Awe Rose' he groaned, 'Ahh aww' she shouted into the pillow. 'Are you alright love?' 'Yes...Im fine...just please...start moving...Please!' She moaned, he smiled and kissed her shoulder 'Alright love' he slowly started to thrust into her they both started to moan and she gripped the pillows tighter as her screams became louder. He moved in and out slowly then started to move faster and fast he moved his hand  to her area and gently started to rube her to send her closer to the edge, 'Ahhh Ben! Oh god aww ahh!' She moaned, his thrusts become more and more eradic and his rubbing quickens as he came deep inside of her and he shouts out her name an he leans his head to the back of her neck . Their both panting hard and he gently pulls out of her as he wrapped his arms around and slowly kissed he neck an shoulder, she smiled and started to turn to face him and kiss his lips, they kissed till they needed air an she smiled at him'Oh god Ben I cant believe we just did that! Wow! Lets go back to bed for a bet then wr dan get ready to go out later.' She said sweetly, he smiled  back and kissed het agin an leaned his forhead to hers 'Alright Rose good idea' he said sweetly then helped to pick her up and take her back to her bed, he kissed her as he set her down then went back to get the pillow. When he came back he found her already under the covers and waiting for him, he crawled back on to the bed next to her and back under the cover curling  his arms around her holding  her close, 'Sleep well Rose' he smiled, 'Thank you Ben love  you.' She smiled back as the slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

       A couple hours later Ben woke with Rose curled up next to him,he smiled and kissex her forehead earning him a gentle 'hmm' from her, he smiled even more then he head his stomach start to rumble, 'Hmm I think I should make us something to eat' He thought. He pulled away form her and off the bed he went to his case and found a pair of pajama pants then headed to the kitchen, he went to her fridge and found some friut,yougort and finished making their tea from that morning then put everything on a tray an headed back to the bedroom. Roses arms streached and a yawn comes from her she smiled as Ben comes back to the bedroom, 'Hello Love did you have a nice nap?' He smiled happily to her, 'Yes sweetie thank you. This morning was crazy we didnt even eat but I see you made up for that and made us a snack, thank you!' She smiled and started to sit up. He walked to the bed and set the tray down and sat next to her, ' Yes love I did thought we could eat then get ready!' He smiled and kissed her lips sweetly, thay both just sat and chatted as they ate their food an drank their tea. They finish and set their dishes back on the tray Ben watched as Rose got up from under the covers and walked into her closet, she grabed her robe from its hook then went to her covert with all her undergarments and pulled out her corset an lace boy shorts, she smiled when she saw the sheet from that morning and picked it up. She went back to the bedroom she found Ben still sitting on the bed as she put the sheet down, she smiled at him as she turned to go the bathroom to shower,he started to get up and fallow her with a big smile all ready to shower with her she turned to face him and put her hand to his chest 'Oh no you dont. I know what will happen ig you come in there with me, so I'm going to shower  by myself and you by yourself ' She smiled, 'And what should I do in the meantime,Love?' He founded, 'Oh Love dont be sad you could, clean up are dishes,make the bed and get your suite an things ready. In the mean time till its your turn.' She smiled and started to walk to the bathroom but begor closing the door she winked an blew him a kiss. He smiled as she closed the door and went to his case to pop on a t shirt to do the house work for her, he made the bed,then tuck the tray back to the kitchen and did the dishes,he returned to the bedroom when he was done and started to lay out his hair products,cologen,comb,socks and shoes, then unzipped his garment bag to admire his new suite agin. In the bathroom Rose set up her hot rollers and toothbrush then popped in the shower to wash,she shaved legs and all the necessary areas so she was nice and smooth then washed her hair an body, when she was done she turned off water grabed her towle an started to dry off, she blow dried her hair, brushed her teeth,and put rollers in her hair she then went and put on her lace boy shorts and black corset then put her robe back on before heading back into the bedroom. 

 

       Ben saw her come out the door and gave her a big grin,' Hello love I made your place look spactaculer!' He said with a big smile, 'Aww thank you Ben! It looks perfect, couldn't of done better myself! I may just need to keep you around!' She winks and gave him a giggle. He looked down and laughed then replied as he began to walk past her to go to the bathroom,'Oh Im pretty shore there are other reasons to keep me around' He winked an planted a kiss on her cheek, all she could do was lsugh and blush as he went an closed the door to the bathroom to take his shower. When he was gone Rose sat at her vanity to put on her make up,he finished washing and dried off then wrapped the towle around his waist an went to the mirror, to shave and brush his teeth, he finished and cleaned  up the sink before heading back out the bedroom. Rose was jusr finishing her foundashion as Ben came out of the bathroom, 'Oh Love I thought I would be done before you came out', He felt bad and repleied 'Oh Rose Im sorry I could...' She stopped  him 'No no its fine honey. Im just not used to my date watching me get ready. But its fine you dont need to go back in the bathroom' She smiled to reasure him. He still felt bad for upsetting her but he turned back,'Alright love, if you really are okay with me being in here with you and you should never be afraid of me seeing you get ready. It just gives me the great pleasure of seeing you become even more beautiful then you already are!' He said smiling at her, she blushed alittle and smiled 'Aww thanks Ben. Im not used to being called beautiful all the time! Ill look even better in awhile and youll be just as handsome!' She said sweetly. He blushed as well now, 'Well Im not used to being called handsome all the time..well I am,but Im still shocked that I get called that. But I definitely know that you will be more beautiful than ever!' He said sweetly to her, then leaned to kiss the top of her head, 'Alright love, I'm going to grab my things and I'll be right back to get ready so ill let you finish.' He smiled  agin. She grined and went back to her mirror to finish her make up and her hair as he went to get his things then returned to her room, he was standing on the opposite side of the bed as he removed the towle to put on his pants, he let the towle fall as he turned back to grab his pants and putting them on. He then went around to where he laid his hair products,no he wasn't as obsessed with his hair as most but he liked to try and keep this curls at bay from going arise,so he took this comb going over to the mirror by her closet and set about combing back his unruly curls,and putting in the different array of product to help give his hair sime more shine. She watched him get ready then went back to her mirror to finish putting on her make up,she applied a pale rose blush,grey eyeshadow and a light winged black eyeliner, then some red lip stain after she smiled and got up from her vanity and went past Ben at the closet to put on her dress. 

 

       He saw her go by smiling at the growing transformation of her dressing,she was so beautiful, he also knew that she was watching him get ready as well,so his natural duty to show off when he could started to make him put on a show. He prided himself to getting his hair right,even if he wasn't as obsessed, he was when it came to dates or events and course any of the character roles he took on, so he made sure to take hie comb and his curl his hair in such a way to where they looked as if they were waves going over his head. When finished he turned back to the bed where his clothes were snd grabbed his botton down frist but turned towards the closet where the mirror was,but to where Rose could still see him slowly put on his clothes smiling all the while, she went to her garment bag and unzipped it she could see out of the corner of her eye Ben getting ready,she watched him slowly put on his shirt then he sat on the bed and put on his socks and shoes,then he stud and put on his trousers. He turned to the side to look at himself in the mirror so his back was to her,she smiled and bit her lip an tuck the moment to brop her robe and put her dress on, he finished tucking his shirt in then sat down for a moment to put on his shoes,the stud agin to put on his jacket when out of the corner of his eye he saw that she was wearing lacy boy shorts and a corset to go with it! He turned quickly trying to hide the huge smile growing on his face,'Oh my god I want to touch her so badly!' But he kept himself in check and just thought about after dinner and he knew that he was going to have so much fun with her and her sexy corset. He cleared hie throat and put on his jacket an buttoned it up,then went and put on his glasses he surveryed himself in the mirror, satisfied he waited for Rose to finish getting ready. She saw Ben had finished and smiled 'Damn that man looks good!' She thought 'I cant wait to be on that arm!', 'Oh Ben?!' She called to him, he turned to her 'Yes love?' He replied she smiles 'Could you help me a minute I can never get these zippers in the back!' She said with a grin, 'Oh she is such a bad girl'He thought to himself 'Of course dear let mr help you.' He smiled then came over seeing the corset agin and he couldn't resist rubbing his hands over her body feeling the corset underneath her dress. Then placing a hand at her hip he pulled himself closer to her,then went to the zipper pulling it up slowly 'There you are love all zipped up' He said close to her ear an placing a kiss on the back of her neck. She leaned her head back and groaned alittle under his touch,'Thank you love' She whispered and tuck the hand on her hip to her lips an placed a kiss on it, he smiled after his kiss to her and to the one on his hand 'Alright love Ill let you finish. Ill call for are reservation and a car.Take your time.' He said sweety, 'Perfect I won't be much longer!' She smiled. He left her to finish and she returned to her vanty to let down het hair, she rab her fingers through it and sprayed it to set,then she put on her new earrings and a bracelet that would match, finally she put on her new shoes an her favorite perfume, she fid one ladt check in the mirror before going out to ben in the living room. 

 

        He has just finished making the reservation and he was then finishing up calling for a cae when he saw her come out to the livigroom, his jaw dropped she was absolutely gorgeous in her one shoulder black dress,her hair flowing gracefully over her she shoulders showing her beautiful face, she pulled off the look of beautiful and sexy all into one package an he couldn't believe that yhis was the woman he was in a relationship with! He came over to her pulling her at the hip till she was close to him and he placed a kiss to her forehead, 'God Rose you sure do know how to dress to impress because my dear you are completely stunning!' He said with an awed expression on his face. She bit her lip and blushed under het blush 'Hehe aww Ben your do sweet to me. I should be the one complementing you! You look just as stunning like every redcapit I've sern you on, but this is just for me and no one eles!' She said back sweetly, he looked into her eyes smiled and gently kissed her. Then he slowly pulled away snd a big smile came across his lips making every beautiful line show on his face,an she chuckled sweetly agin, he smiled back just as sweet still then asked 'So, are you ready then desr? I think our ride will be here at any time now.' He said pulling away and holding  his hand out to her. She smiled 'Yes! Im so ready lets go! Let me just get my phone,clench & keys all be all set love!' She smiled happily, 'Alright  sweetheart! ' he said and  watched her go over to grab her things then come back and grabbed  his hand, he smiled down at her kissing her forehead agin. 'Okay, lets go!' He said and they went out the door closing an locking the door behind them, they went downstairs then wenr outside into the cool September night and as soon as they walked outside their  car pulled up for them. He went and opened the door for her and helped her inside,then he fallowed sute and shut the door, the car then drove off into the nighty traffic of New York  making their way through the brightly lit city to their final destination. They sat holding  hands snd watching the lights of the city turn on, 'So where are we headed  Mr.Cumberbatch?!' She smiled to him, he smiled 'Oh you'll see and you'll  be quite happy when you do get there!' He said giving her a wink. 

 She smiled 'Awe you can't even give a girl a hint!' She winked to him 'No no dear, no hits for you just have to wait till we arrive ' He smiled  back to her, as they continued their drive.  

 

    After sometime the car parked and they were at the restaurant, he leans her out towards the restaurant with a hand at the small of her back and he then decided to be dramatic an made a swiping gesture with his hand towards the restaurant, 'Tada! Here we are my darling what do you think?!' He said with a very proud smile on his face. Her jaw dropped and her hand went  to his chest 'Oh my god honey really Ramsey!! Your the best! I love you!' She smiled and gave him a big warm hug. He hugged her with a huge smile on his face, he chuckled kissing the top of her head 'All for you my dear. I knew that you would want to come here, so I made sure you got yhe chance to come!' He said smiling proudly at his decision, 'Aww honey thank you! You treat me so well! I can't believe I'm going to be eating here with you, its so wonderful thank you so much!' She said smiling happily. He smiled and kissed her sweetly not caring if anyone saw them, he felt on top of the world holding her close kissing her sweetly not giving a damn for once in his life if anyone saw them he just wanted,no,needed this moment because he loved this woman and he wanted to show her just how much he loved her. He pulled back with a sweet smile  on his face, 'So my dear are you ready to go inside?', 'Yes so ready!' She smiled, he grined and placed his hand at the small of her back and lead her inside. The hostess greeted them and tuck them to their own private table, they thanked her and their waiter came an they ordered a bottle of wine an looked over the menu, he smiled lightly sipping on his wine trying to decide on what to eat, 'So, I honestly have no idea on what I should have. So what are you thinking  of getting my dear?' He said peering up from the menu, 'Hmm Im thinking the roasted chicken  with vegetables! That sounds so good to me!' She smiled. He nodded, 'I think Ill have that too, it'll be nice outside of fish &chips  all the time' He said laughing at the oh so popular British meal, she giggled  'Yeah but I do love me some fish &chips!' She said back to him, their waiter returned and he tuck their order. They sat drinking their wine an after sometime he returned with an app 'Oh we didnt order this?' Ben questioned, 'Oh Mr.Cumberbatch this is on the house and we would like to welcome you and your lovely lady friend!' The waiter replied to him, they both smiled to him and they ate their app happily. They were finishing up their app when the waiter came backe to clear their plates and bring them their entrees, they thanked him and set back to eat up their meals,sipping the wine and talking here and there on just about anything and everything.  He thought he couldn't be happier talking about anything witj this woman because she made it more exciting and fun, he never really thought he could be so much more in love with a woman then the woman right in front of him, beautiful and so very full of life. 

 

     All she could so was smile and think about how this one man could make her feel this happy she almost forgot that this was their last day till Christmas but she didnt care. She was going to make the best of this evening an just be happy to have him with her, they finished their food and the last of the wine as the waiter came back to clear everything,  'I hope everything was enjoyable. Would ether of you care for coffee and a dessert? ' he asked them. 'Hmm I think I could go for some coffee and maybe dessert as well! What do yoy think my dear?' He said looking over at Rose, 'Yes I think that'll be good. Just something to share would be nice.' She said sweetly, Ben smiled 'Cheers!  So Sir 2 coffees and something to share if yoy would.', the waiter smiled and he headed to the kitchen.  He turned back to her smiling at her sweetly,  'Oh love I hope that you've had a good time! I've really enjoyed our last night together.' He said kissing the back of her hand, she grined back 'Oh yes Benedict even more then the first time we ate together!' She replied sweetly.  He smiled back at her agin, 'Thats fantastic to hear! I hope to take you somewhere extra special when you come over for Christmas! ' He said smiling wide with excitement,  she giggled 'I would love to have a nice home cooked meal amd meet some of your friends! I really hope they like me?' She replied, 'Oh god love they'll love you! You have a wonderful senes of humor  and you're absolutely gorgeous Im almost a faired that theyll like you too much. Wouldn't want any of them trying to steal you away from me!' He said givi g her a wink. 'Oh honey I wont let them! No one is taking me away!' She laughed and kissed his hand back. They were laughing and enjoying their time when the dessert and coffee finally arrived,  they thanked the waiter and dove into their delicious looking meal, agim talking and laughing as they enjoyed their sweet dessert. Once they were finished the waiter came back around to collect their plate an cups, 'Is there anything else that I can do for you this evening?', 'No I think that we're quite finished. But thank you.' Ben said, the waiter nodded and went to retrieve the bill, afterna couple of minutes he returned 'Thank you so much for dinner with us this evening! Enjoy the rest of the night Mr.Cumberbatch and to your lovely lady friend!' He smiled to them both and tuck the booklet with Benscard in it and went to cash them out. They smiled to him as well and stood up getting ready to leave as the waiter returned with Bens card thanking them agin, then they started out he had his hand at the small of her back leading them out. He pulled out his phone calling for the car to come and pick them up, and as they waked he turned to her, 'So how did you enjoy dinner love?' He said smiling at her, She smiled 'Oh Ben it was fantastic! Thank you  so much agin! Ill always remember this!' She said to him and he gave her a smile right back, they headed for the door and the hostess told  them good night and they thanked her and smiled as they headed outside. As they went out their car pulled up for them, an he opened the door holding his hand out to help her in, and he came in after closing the door behind him, as they took off he looked over at her agin, 'Well I know that we didn't really plan on anything else. But is there anything that you would like to do before heading back home?' He asked holding onto he hand stroking it lightly with jos thumb. She grined to him 'Well honey this os are last night for a while and we are dressed up. How about we go dancing agin?! It wpuld be so much fun! We could get some drinks and just have fun! What do you think honey?!' She smiled to him. 

 

    He smiled wide at her,'I think that sounds like a fantastic idea! Get us loose and free and maybe lead us to a bit more fun for later when we get back home!' He said winking at her, then he added still smiling,  'So where is the best place to go dancing around here?' He asked squeezing her hand lightly.  She smiled even bigger 'Yay! Thisnis goimg to be so much fun!! Well there's Marauee New York its the perfect place to drink and dance!' , he chuckled at her and told the driver to head there smiling the hole way.

 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u all liked it and more to come soon!


	13. The night begins!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get home!! And yes I guess you know whats goi g to happen hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this tuck so long please enjoy!

He held onto her hand smiling the whole time thinking about the last time they went dancing, 'That was quite a night' He thought smiling wickedly to himself. He hoped that tonight would be no different, in face he hoped to top the last time! He know he would and he couldn't wsit until they finally got there so that he coukd prove that to her. 

 

    Their csr parked and they headed to the club, an waited in line with the other patrons. They chatted about dinner and the past couple days as they slowly got to the door, they finally got to it showed their ID's and paid and the gard showed them where the vip section was if they wanted to use it. They headed in weaving towards the main floor,and finally getting in they heard the booming beats flowing through the club with people dancing on the dance floor and other spread everywhere, 'Do you want to get something to drink frist?' Ben asked close to her ear. Rose smiled  and nodded her head as they made their way to the bar, she put her hand on his shoulder and he leaned down so he could hear 'What would you like love its my treat!?' She said close to him. 'Well Ill have whatever your having Im feeling abit adventurous tonight! ' He said giving her a wink, 'Ok Sir!' She waved the bartender over and adked for 2 shots and 2 jack & cokes, she thanked her paid and handed Ben the shot an thry clinked them and tuck them with smiles after she handed him his drink. He thanked her and started to sip at the drink sighing and already feeling relaxed 'So my dear what would you like to do now?' He asked next to ear, she tuck a sip and grind wickedly then went yo his ear 'Well I was thinking it would be fun if watched me dance with someone!  So you can just stand here and drink an I'll go have some fun!' Rose said evily to him, 'What do you think of that idea babe!?!', He looked at her surprised but smiled just as wicked  'Oh my dear you will make me into a very jealous man. But I think that itll be incredibly sexy to watch you dance out there. Im not exactly sure how Ill react but most likely I will be extremely turned on by your actions!' He said very close to her. She tuck another sip and bit her lip giggling 'Ok you stay right here and when you cant take anymore you can come and fetch me!' She winked an kissed his cheek then hwaded to the dance floor,  he groaned and tuck another sip watching her find a person to dance with, she stop to dance with a girl and eyed him the hole time as she danced and drank. Then after a song ahe turned smiling and started to dance with a talk dark haired guy next to her, she loowd over to Ben out of the corner of her eye and smiled at the man then began to dance closer to him. Ben stood by the bar,leaning up on a table watching her the whole time he saw her dancing with a woman frist and watching this for some reason this was super sexy an turned him on very much,  he moved a bit and then saw her walk towards someone else this time it was a tall dark haired man. He had to abmit that the man was fairly good looking so when she started to dance closer to him, he started to feel heated with jealously, he watched trying not to be steamed but it did get to him, but then he saw that she was still eyeing him the whole time. While she moved her body in sexy movements close aginst the stranger and strangely enough this turned him on! It was ad if she were dancing only for him and that even if she were dancing with a complete stranger she would still be loyal to him! He took another gulp of his drink getting warm now from the overly sexual sight before him and trying without very good success not to run over and just grind up against her, but he stayed put trying to prove to her and himself at least for now. 

 

    She smiled from seeing him watch her and she tuck another sip of her drink an looked at him then licked her lips an started to dance agin, he started to dance closer to her and his hands moved to her hips and her body began to sway with him. She looked at the stranger then looked over to Ben agin and winked at him, he shallowed a moan that tryed to escape his throat he must be insane by being so turned on by what he was watching her do and when the man put his hands on her hips. He imagined himself doing this with her,pulling her close and swaying close to her with the music playing, grinding into her allowing her to feel how turned on he was for her and he groaned rubbing a hand across his face. He wasnt gonna be able to last much longer he could feel it, he took another drink continuing to watch her move gracefully next to the stranger but soon it would be him next to her and not this other man. She smiled knowing how much she was making Ben crazy, but she wished it was him touching her and not the stranger she then got an idea! She moved so the guys back was to Ben and she was facing him, she put her arms around his neck and an moved with him more but without him knowing she inched her finger to Ben so he could come to her. He was taking another drink trying his hardest not to become overwhelmed by his urges when he spotted her doing something odd,she then started acting like she was dancing but was really signaling for him to come and cut in, 'Oh she is such a bad girl' He thought to himself with a wicked grin but he absolutely loved it! He shallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp then started over to her, he came up and around behind her and whispered in her ear, 'Mind if I cut in?', she moaned alittle an bit her lip and nodded her head yes. She tuck her arms from around the guys neck and moved them to Bens he brought his around her waist she smiled at the stranger and waved him off then he smirked an turned to dance with the woman next to him. She slowly turnes to face Ben and smiled at him, he smiled back 'Hi' 'Hey' he smiled down at her as he started to sway in time with the music starting to build it up so that they could move with eachother, he had his hands at her back now moving them up and down biting back moans feeling the corset underneath her dress, 'God she really id beautiful' He thought to himself and pulled her closer to him so that she could dance closer to his body as his hands still roamed over her back and down to her ass. She loved the feeling of him being so close and his hands roaming over her she moved with him an brought her hand up his neck slowly tangling them into his hair, then she went to his ear 'Oh love I hope your not mad at e I was just having fun playing. But I really wished it was you touching me the hole time!' She whispered and moved slower. He smiled down at her and moved a bit closer to her, 'Oh darling I could never be mad with you. I did get a bit jealous at frist but then I imagined me being able to do this with you and it turnes me on more then what I expected.' He said moving so she could feel how already hard he was from her little show she put on just a moment ago. She moaned alittle louder from the feeling of him 'Aww Ben I can feel it and I cant wait to go home an feel it more. An oh do I havd a surprise for you!!' She smiled moaning alittle more and swaying her hips more with him. He does ley out a moan this time and pressed closer to jer now starting to grind up against her now feeling every pore in his body sing with perfect bliss and pleasure from the wonderful pressure given to his hard on and by the fact that he's grinding against an incredibly sexy and beautiful woman. It urged him on holding her close by her hips she  groaned and went to his ear , 'I heard that and it was beautiful! I want to hear it more!' She whispered and kissed under his ear, then went an sucked on his lube. He moaned and groaned an his  hands roamed over her corset agin,he felt like he was coming undone from her lips just at his ear and her fingers in his hair, he was almost at his limit, hevwas pushing harder into her,pushing his hands roughly against her body loving the corse feeling of the corset underneath, her mouth and hands tugging the sensitive strains in his hair didn't help ether. So he brought his hands back up grabbing her hands and moved close to her ear, 'If you continue to do that Ill have no chose but to take you in the back somewhere and fuck you senseless!' He said in his deep baritone voice, 'Woo we dont want that. How about you and me get out of her? We can go home and I can give you your surprise!' She whispered back to him with a smirk. He moaned and wrapped an arm around  her waist an headed to the door,when they got outside he called for the car wishing for it to come as soon as possible! 

 

      He was impatiently tapping his foot waiting for the car to pull around,holding Rose around the waist squeezing her side holding her close,massaging herside feeling very turned on and ready to get her home. 'Finally!' He said as the car pulled up he opened the door for her and helped her in and then followed, he shut the door and the car tuck off going back to her apartment. He was going to take advantage of their timely drive and he hit the button for the privacy screen to go up and he pulled her closer looking deep into her eyes and kissed her hard wrapping his arms around  her tightly, she moaned into the kiss moving her hands up to tug on his hair agin. He moaned loudly  into the kiss and he pulled her closer helping to move her on to his lap, he moved his hand over her back rubbing up an down,massaging down to her thighs and hips then back up agin, she pushed her hips into his lower body moaning into his mouth then she started to kiss down his jaw and neck, moving a hand from his hair to unbutton his shirt more so she could kiss his chest. She kissed and sucked his skin an pulled his hair making him grind into her and groan her name, he moved his hands to her hip helping to push her more into his body,pushing his hard on against her more. He groaned from every the kisses and touches that she gave to him,he moved his mouth against her jaw kissing down her neck, over her shoulder then moved a hand up to grope at het breast feeling the corset even more causing him to push her harder on to him to build more of that beautiful friction to his lower body. She moaned quietly and pulled at his shirt and hair,'Aww Ben your so hard..and I can tell that...you already know what your surprise is...from how much your touching it...and god it feels so good!' She whispered to his ear and kissed his neck agin. He kissed up her neck around her ear nibbling at her,'Yes!...I know...I saw back at the apartment...god I love it feels on you! Oh god Rose....I cant wait to get you home and fuck you senseless!' He whispered into her ear going back to kissing along her jawline then back up to her lips capturing her mouth hard once agin. She smiled into the kiss and moved slowly on top of him tangling her fingers into his hair making him moan even more, they kissed like that as they drove through the city night life back to her place and didn't her notice that the carhad parked they wete to preoccupied with eachother to even notice until the driver tapped on the window. He broke off from where he was kissing her and moved to kiss her neck agin when he heard the tapping and realized that they're back at her apartment, 'Og god were back', he looked a bit flustered never realizing they were back,he smiled at her,'Well I think we should continue this inside shall we?' He asked kissing he agin. She giggled and smiled 'I just have one request love!' She said to him,he looked at her 'Whats that Rose?' He smiled,  'I want tonight to be special. I want to savor every moment, I want it to be slow and passionate, I want to hold you close to me and fall asleep in your arms when we're to tired to go on. Thats all I want from you tonight and when we meet again in December I want the same thing just so we can remember what we were both missing' She said stroking his  neck gently. He smiled at her,'Love I think that is just the best idea ever! This gives me a chance to be able to touch and kiss every inch of your skin so that when I leave Ill be able to remember every detail of your beautiful body' He smiled loving her even more so then before. She bit her lip and smiled at him then kissed him sweetly and he hugged her tight,nshe pulled away gently, 'Alright honey lets go upstairs now this night needs to continue in my bed!', He smiled 'Tonight Rose its are bed' he whispered to her. With that the driver came and opened the door for them and they thanked and tipped hin and headed upstairs to continue the rest of their last evening. 

 

     He stayed close to her placing a kiss here and there on the back of her neck or her shoulder,when they finally got in she put her keys and purse on the table next to the door as he came up behind her kissing her neck along her shoulder moving his hands around her hips to her stomach moving up her body feeling and touching slowly  and as sensual as possible, feeling every curve every inch of her. He then moved away to hold her hand too walk to the bedroom so he could porperly touch and love on her, she let out a small breath and slowly followed him to their room when they arrived he slowly let go of her hand and turned to move closer to her an gently moved his hands up her body to her neck then face. He gently kissed her stroking her face with his thumbs she moaned softly and moved her hand up his chest to his neck to hold him and stroke his skin. He moaned into the kiss continuing to stroke a thumb over her cheek while the other rubbed at her waist bringing her closer to him, he kissed around her face, cheeks,forhead,back down ti her jawline, down her neck,then going back up agin to her ear to kiss and nibble on her earlobe, loving each and every moan or whimper that she made urging him on to kiss and suck around her neck. Her head fell back and she moved her hands to his chest agin 'Aww Ben your lips. I love them so much aww woo yes!' She moaned, he smiled  and pulled away from her and removed her glasses and set them on the vanity next to them he slowly removed his jacket then slowly went back to kissing her and running his hands over her body till he got to the zipper an slowly pulled it down. She moaned feeling him pulling the dress away, he zipped it all the way down then he moved his hand back up to help her remove it from her body,he helped slip the dress off her arm them let it drop to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it away as she slowly started to touch her body ne stepped back a bit to marvel at her and her corset an lacy boy shorts, he let out a moan as he started to speak to her 'Oh god Rose you are so incredibly sexy and beautiful.', she twisted her fingers in her hair nervously and bit her bottom lip giggling softly, 'Thanks Ben, so are you' she replied sweetly as a grin came across his lips and he held out his hand for her to take. She came over to him and tuck his hand ,he pulled her closer to him and moved his hand over her body feeling the textured material of her corset loving how it bumped over his fingertips and how much it hugged close to her body showing off her beautiful curves even more. He couldn't help but moan and move closer to her to run his hands over her back,over her arms then back agin then he starts to kiss her once agin on her lovely lips, as he started she brought her hands to his face then into his hair gently pulling on it making  him moan into the kiss, he started to turn with her making her walk back till her legs hit the bed she pulled away and sat down moving back slowly but taking his hands in hers to pull him back on top of her. They continued to kiss an he moved a hand to her hip to pull her closer to him, he moved back down  kissing an nipping  at her neck his hand at her hip bringing her closer to him an he moved his lower body against her grinding into her slowly while using his other hand to move over her body up to her breasts starting to move from one to the other gropping and massaging at them. She moaned as he touched her and brought her finger to her lips and started to bit and suck on it, he saw this and grined agin as he continued to kiss and grop her a bet harder ruffer, he finally pulled away coming to his knees with her between them,she opened her eyes when she felt him pull away and she watched him begin to unbutton his shirt and slip it off himself tossing it to the side, when he was done he went to his trousers and undid them and started to mover off the bed coming to his feet and slipping them off. He looked at her with all the love and desire he could feel and slowly  went back to her, he came back to his knees and tuck her hand kissing it an placex it over his heart, 'Oh god Rose this is what you do to me and I love it so very much', she moaned and smiled at him loving the feeling of his skin and the racing speed of his heart. He slowly lowered himself to her with her hand on his chest and he returned to kissing her lips agin, he kissed her with all the love he could give her moving his hands over her body once agin moving slowly trying to measure every cure and every part of her body witn his hands. He moved his from hers to her kissing down to her to her shoulder then moving down to the top of her breasts still covered by the corset, but he wanted it that way,he wanted her to be covered not only by her corset but by him as well. She moved the hand as his chest to hold his face as he moved he kissed it as she moved it to his hair running her fingers through it slowly,making him groan as he continued to kiss across the top of her chest,moving around to the otherside to her neck agin kissing back up,moving his hands to her thighs. He helped to move her legs to ether side of him so he was in between her legs,moving closer on top her lower half. His body once agin on top of her he used his hands to massage and stroke her thighs thrn back up to her hips doing the same to them as well,she pushed herself closer to him and his touch 'Aww Ben please kiss me agin...Please!' She moaned softly to him.

 

      He smiled against her skin kissing the top of each of her breasts then moved slowly back up her neck,along her jaw to capture her mouth once agin moving a bit harder against her. Using his hands to move over hips,then to her back, moving up and down, massaging an groping at every part of her body that he could get to, then moving to her breasts and started to grope at them agin. They both moaned in the kiss and she broke away from his lips,'Oh love please can you loosen my corset please.' Whimpered to him, he kissed her and moaned from her words, he sat up to help her loosen the corset. He finally managed to get everything untangling and helped her to sit up and helped her out of it finally happy seeing her bare and beautiful for him,'God Rose you are so beautiful' He said moving back over her leaning her back to the bed as he started to kiss her agin. He moved abit more feeling the contact of skin on skin causing him to moan loudly and he started to grind more into her,movimg his hands over her stomach an over the top of her breasts they both groaned in relief her from being touched and him from finally being able to feel the soft flesh underneath his large warm hand. He gently tugged and pulled at her nipples with his fingers, 'Ahh woo yes love thank you!' She moaned as she gently twisted his hair in her fingers, this made him push back down into her an in turn she arched her back from his toucn, ne moved one of his hands to the back and gently rubbed his favorite spot making her moan an groan and pull his hair harder. He moaned pushing into her more kissing along her neck moving down to kiss over her breasts then over one of her perk nubs, he started to circle his tongue over it and taking his hand to grope at the other. He continued to move his othef hand at her back rubbing her secret spot and pushed her closer to him causing her to moan loudly from all the sensations he was giving to her body, she curled one of her legs around him and she pushed him more on to her gently stroking him with her shoe making him groan around her breast. He tuck his lips from it and hissed louder as she continued to do it agin,he groaned and hissed from the scraping of her shoe against his lower back there was abit of pain but the spark of pleasure was defiantly worth it. The shoes scraping at his lower back caused him to move closer to her grinding harder into her, he most definitely very hard now and it was all because of her, 'Oh Rose you see what you do to me. I was trying to take this slowly but its getting harder and harder to hold back. You make me so hot an hard for you!' He groaned moving his hand to hold her hip close so that he could grind into her more. 'Aww its alright...I just...wanted you to know...how you make me fee. Please continue...I won't do it agin...I promise. Just keep going....I want...no I need to feel you more..Please!!' She panted to him and stroked his cheek. He was panting and smiling down at her,'Oh love I would have continued anyway...you...are...so perfect for me' He groaned and moved his hands over her hips and then moved them up her boyshorts, he started to move them over her hips to shimmy them off her so that he could see the rest of her beautiful body. He looked up at her asking with his eyes if she was alright with this,stroking his thumb over her skin just where he moved the shorts down, she looked at him smiling and gently nodded for him to continue. He smiled and kissed her stomach then slowly started to remove her lace shorts, 'Oh Rose these really are cute they match that lovely corset so well. You will have to bring both with you when you come to visit me this winter' He smiled and slowly slid them off of her hips, he slid down her legs with them till he got to her shoes and removed them before finally taking off her boyshorts and dropping them to thr floor. He grined at her now looking at how beautiful she turley was then, slowly crawled back up her body taking her lips agin, he deepened the kiss now having freed her of her shorts and moved his hands down her body to where her most sensitive area lay open he moved one hand to her hip stroking an massaging here an there, while the other moved to her area an started to gently rub her, ' Of I feel that you are already quite wet that wouldn't happen to be because of me now would it?' He said giving her a wicked look while continuing to rub at her area. She turned her head to the side twitching,panting and gently rubbing her hand over her neck an collarbone then moved her hand over her breast, ' Awww Benedict it might just be. The hole night Ive been! Even when I was dancing with that girl and with that guy, but I was so turned on by your intense glare at me. I knew how how much I was driving you crazy an I loved it so much!' She moaned to him,He looked at her surprised,'Really? The whole time?! I thought that I was the only one!' He said astonished. He smiled at her continuing his trousers slow rubbing over her area, she smiled back at him an laughed 'Aww haha yes I love you why wouldn't I be. This hole night has just been wonderful like are frist night. Even that night was perfect but this night tops everything!' She smiled looking into his into his eyes. He looked into her eyes feeling more in love than ever moving his hand away for a moment, he leaned forward and kissed her lips sweetly savoring every nip and kiss an pressure given. He moved smiling back down at her using his hand to stroke her cheek softly, 'Rose. I love you so much. This really was a wonderful night.' He said smiling sweetly at her. 

 

      She bit her lip and smiled ' Oh Be  it truly was lets make it a night to remember!', he smiled back at her making every beautiful wrinkel show and he leaned down to kiss her agin and slowly wrapped her hand in his and laid down gently on top of her. He kissed her loving every movment she made an every little noise it was all so beautiful to him, he lifted himself a bit to move his hand gently back over her area agin rubbing it slowly savoring the touch and feeling of her right underneath his fingertip, her mouth broke from his and she moaned softly under his touch,'Aww Ben lets make love right now! I need you!' She whispered to him. He looked at her an chuckled, 'Eager arent you my sweet Rose? I thought you were the one who said you wanted to take it slow?' He said smiling his mischievously at her, 'We can still do it slowly. Just take your time. I want to savor every part of you!' She smiled and kissed his neck. He chuckled agin,'I was just playing with you dear, of course I will savor this for as long as I can' He smiled kissing her agin before moving his hand o wr her area a few more times, he pushed a couple fingers into her entrance pushing in and out of her feeling how tight an wet she is. This caused him to moan and move his fingers a bit faster,'Awww oh god Ben your fingers! Their perfect for me just like I am for you!' She moaned and gently stroked his face, he continued his movements with his fingers until he felt it was time for him to move on. He removed his fingers hearing he groan in the process and then he kissed her once befor sitting up and starting to remove his pants, he sighed with relief finally released from his confinement and he stood up for a moment to kick them off to the side then crawled back up the bed to her and leaned back down to capture her lips once again. He held on to her hip with one hand and the othe hand started to stroke himself making his hard on even more ready, she tuck his face in her hands as they kissed an he gently stroked himself then slowly rubbed it on her area she moaned into the kiss. He smiled and kissed down her chin moving across her jaw to her ear, 'Are you ready for me Rose?', 'Yes! Oh god...more then ready! I nedd you!' She begged and he chuckled lightly,  'Alright love Im right here' He said. He stroked himself a few more times berfor positioning himself at her entrance, he leaned over her lips agin and kissed her deeply just as he did this he thrust all the way inside, pushing to the hilt and moved away from her lips groaning loudly, 'Oh god Rose I love being inside of you! Your so very tight!' He said trying to catch his breath. She let out a breathless gasp and her lower half twitched from him as she gently graded on to him, he felt her grad hold of him and her body twitch underneath his body. He smiled and started to move inside of her causing the most pleasant friction to his member he started to move more pulling halfway out thrn sliding slowly back inside, he moaned and groaned with each  slow thrust into her building a slow rhythm pulling and pushing loving every feeling an tight pressure all around him. He started to move his hands to stroke and massage her skin and body under him thinking of how much he would miss this but for now he would savor every moment he had with her feeling a shiver run up his spine everytime her body would tighten around him. She pushed her hips into him meeting his every movment inside of her, he groaned and moved to her ear 'Aww Rose do that agin it feels wonderful!' He whispered and gently kissed and sucked ner earlobe she hissed and slowly started moving with him agin. He continued to thrust into her feeling her body tighten around him everytime her body came to meet his thrust, he groaned sucking her earlobe then moved on to kiss down her neck ans shoulder kissint and gently nibbling here an there making her gasp with each thrust he made into her witch inturn caused him to move a bit faster, 'Rose oh god you feel so wonderful around me! I wish this could never end!' He moaned out thrusting abit faster into her tight space. She moaned hearing his words and feeling his lips, ' I know Ben I love you and never want you to leave me but I know that cant happen. But Ill keep this night in my mind till we meet agin.' She moaned and moved with him alittle faster, 'Oh god love Ill remember the hole way home and Ill dream about it every night ill even think about it when Im at work!' He sais kissing and whispering over her skin. She moaned from the thought of him thinking about them making love together every night while he woukd be away and he moaned as well moving faster and just a bit hader into her,'Im sorry love bur Im slowly losing control of myself. You are definitely trouble for me!' He groaned out thrusting harder into her,' Ah awww its alright love itll help bring us to the end. I just want to feel you more! Canyou bring me to your lap? I want to kiss you and look i to your eveys, please?!' She whispered sweetly to him. 

 

    He smiled sweetly at her and moved his arms to wrap around her body stilling his movments just long enough to sit her up,he helped her sit onto his lap allowing her to push onto him more. When he was finally got her up he could feel himself push deeper into her causing them both to moan out from the extar pressure,'Oh god Rose Im going to start moving agin' he said holding onto her hips with both hands, she groaned and warped her arms around his neck tighter as he started to move his hips and in return moving hers as well. He tightened his grip on her hips a bit more helping to push her up and then back down onto his length pushing faster and harder into her, causing a delicious friction to build up in the pit of his stomach urging him on he leaned over her neck and started to place kisses here and there an up along her jawline then up to her plush lips kissing them hard once agin. They kissed hard and hid hands griped her hips her hands tangled into his hair as thry began to move with eachother he kissed her hard then moved his mouth away to take a breath still moving in an out of her, 'Oh Rose I feel...ugh...I feel...like Im getting....close no....are you....dear?' He asked panting from the tightness coiling within him telling him how close he was, thrusting deeper and harder into her. She hissed 'Aww...yes love...I can...feel it coming.....lets...cum together...love...Please?!' She moaned to him, 'Yes yes!' He smiled pushing harder into her after their words they both were just panting no words were spoken as they worked to the end the only sounds heard was the slapping of skin on skin and the soft grouts an groans coming from them, along with the soft 'Yes' and the calling of their names pushing them both closer to the brink. 'Yes! Oh god...Rose...I need you...to cum for me! Ill be right. ..ugh...behind you!' He moaned moving faster into her, she held onto his neck tightly and moaned into his ear as she came onto him she felt his final movments inside of her. He felt her body tighting around his member as he moved faster until he pushed up into her one last time stilling his movments and groaning as he felt himself squrt deep inside of her. He continued to move slowly in and out of her until he felt the last of himself drip into her he then started to shiver all over holding her close while he tried to catch his breath agin an come down from his high. They both were panting and fell to the bed holding eachother close an kissing whatever skin they could find, when he finally got his breath back he pulled out of her with a hiss and moved to his back pulling her closer to him agin he started to kiss her sweetly with a big smile on both their lips, 'Oh Rose that was perfect! God I love you so much and Im going to remember that always. Ill remember every time with you and hold them all close to my heart.' He said sweetly moving his hand to rub his thume arcoss her cheek,'Oh love Ill always remember this as well! This was just too perfect! Im so glad you came to stay with me.' She said moving her hand to gently rub up an down his chest. He smiled and held her tighter 'I am to it was perfect thank you for letting me treat you like the princess that you are and I cant wait for you to come and stay with me!' He said and gently kissing her forehead, 'Im glad to be ableto feel like a princess even it its just a couple of days. But these were some of the best days Ive had in a really long time and I cant wait to come an see you too! Im sure its going to be so much fun!' She said snuggling up against him feeling him warp his arms closer around her. 

 

    He smiled agin and planted another sweet kiss oh her forehead then on her lips slowly pulling her to his chest so she could lay on top of him an wrap his arms around her agin, she yawned quitely feeling exhausted finally starting to hit her this day really tired her out but it was like a dream after all the best dream and she never wanted to wake up from. But life never always gave you what you wanted so she moved closer to him moving to lay her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat a slow beat helping her get sleepy, ' Ben?' 'Hmm?' 'Do you think you could sing to me? I love your voice and I would love to fall asleep with the sound of your voice singing me to sleep!' She yawned once agin. He grind and kissed the top of her head 'Alright Rose Ill think of something very special for you to fall asleep to!' He said sweetly, as he was thinking he gently moved her so he could cover her with the blanket 'Oh wait a minute Ben I need something!' She said and popped off the bed and went to the floor to grab his shirt. She buttoned it up half way an tuck a deep smell, he smiled at her as she turned to him 'I want to smell you on me and feel you as well love' She smiled to him and crawled to him on the bed. All he could do was smile and pull her close agin 'God this woman is judt perfect in every manner' he thought to himself, he held her and softly started to sing Music of the night to her, she slowly started to relax as he held her close pulling the blank around the both of them as he sang. She smiled sweetly loving the sweet melody he was singing to her an laid closer to him loving the warm cocoon wrapped around her, she yawned agin and slowly allowed her body to drift off to sleep ' Love if I fall asleep just hold me close. I just want to be able to know that your here next to me I love you.' She said quietly as her eyes started to close. 

 

     He started to humm and yawn just as she did before he watched her slowly drift off and kissed her forehead agin, ' Oh Rose Im going to miss you so but Im going to hold you till the sun comes up' He said sweetly and slowly  drifted off as he continued to hum to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed new one coming very soon! XOXO


	14. Terrible sadness,humble apologies and a happy return!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is the next morning how will their last day be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

     The sun was barley up and Ben slowly began to wake, he stretched his arms and yawned as he looked to find Rose curled up in his shirt. He smiled at her and how adorable she slept he snuggled close to her thinking about what theyll do for the rest of their last day before he had to leave. 

 

      As he was thinking his stomach started to make a nosie 'I think breakfast is in order. A proper one this time as can have it in bed but frist' he thought swiping her hair away softly revealing her neck,he leaned in to kiss the soft skin when he was startled by the sound of his phone going off beside him on the table. 'Oh damn it who coukd that be?' He thought and turned to the table to see the screen, the look of concern came to his face he tuck his phone into the bathroom to awnser it, 'Hello...Oh yes I...but...I thought...alright alright I can be on the frist flight out. Fine Ill see you....bye' He said hanging up with his head hung low, 'Damn it' He siad out loud but not to loud to wake Rose. He headed out of the bathroom and began to pick up an pack his things, he looked over to ner still sleeping there and he could feel a heavy weight on his chest he wanted to wake ner an tell her goodbye but he knew how tired she was from the night before, so he went about picking up his things an packing as quietly as possible. When he was done he grabed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick slower before his trip, when he was finished he dressed and went back to the bedroom to pack his toiletry bag and then decied to leave a note, he didnt want her getting the wrong idea after all so he pulled out a piece of paper from  note book he found and started writing the whole situation and to call him when she got the chance. He placed it on her vanity then went back over to her he watched her sleeping softly,beautifully and perfect, he smoled sadly wishing to have just a few more moments with her. But he leaned in and kissed her softly on her forehead 'Ill see you agin. I promise. I love you darling.' He said softly and then walked away with a heavy sigh leaving the apartment heading out side to catch a taxi, he hopped in the first cab that pulled up then called for the earliest flight back to London then hang up, he knew he shouldn't but he rolled down the window and lit upa cigarette. Be smoked it feeling sad and lonely agin,'2 months is too long' He thought, after sometime he arrived at the airport he put on his glasses and a hat as he got out of the car an headed to the counter to collect his ticket a bordingpass then stopped for a coffee an went to wait in the lounge till his flight was called. 

 

     Slowly Rose began to stire she rubbed her eyes then her hands went into her hair, she smiled and yawned as she moved a hand to the side of the bed where Ben had slept on to find it cold and lonely. She looked around confused,'Ben...Benedict?' She called out but no reply comes,mshe wrapped herself tighter in his shirt and sat up in bex still confused. She got up thinking that he maybe in the kitchen making breakfast she made her way to the kitchen but to her unfortunate sight she was that he wasnt there, she walked back to the bedroom an towards the bathroom but he wasnt there ether. She went back to her room and looked around one last time and found all his stuff gone her heart started to sink,'He just left? Why would he leave without saying goodbye?' She thought to herself then the most awful thought flits through her mind, 'No please not agin?!' She thought. She sat down onthe ebde of her bed sad and alone, ' Why does tbis always happen to me?', she put he head in ned hands an started to cry she hurt all over she gave everything to this man an he just left! Her sadness started to boil into anger that she hadnt felt in a very long time,she wiped her eyes quickly standing back up an walked over to her phone finding his number the  waited angrily to give him a piece of her mind, If he was going to leave her then he was going to hear it to the end of his days! No one uses her and gets away with it! She sat at her vanity taping herfoot in frustration waiting for him to answer his phone, she started to turn in her chair to look in the mirror to wipe her eyes agin when she saw a sheet of paper hit the floor she picked it up to see it was a note from Ben. 

                         "My Dearest Rose,

                                  Im so so sorry I had to leave you, I wanted nothing more then to spend this day

                             With you before I had to go home or at least have you come with me to the airport. 

                              I wanted to make us breakfest,hold you,kiss you and make love to you one last time

                              (Or two). Please dont think I left to hurt or use you, I would never do that to you or to 

                              anyone. Please forgive me and call me as soon as you can. Ill see you at Christmas! 

                                                       Yours always and Forever Benedict XOXO Promise" 

    After she finshed reading 'Hello Rose!?!' She heard 'Uaaam' She said unable to speak, she felt so stupid 'How could I tnink he would just leave me!?!' She sighed deeply rubbing her face as hrr anger started to edd away. 'Um hello? Rose are you still there?' He asked concern in his voice, 'Ummm yes yes Im just' She said letting out another deep sigh, 'What is it darling? Is everything alright?' He asked with deep concern in his voice, 'Ummm...a...yes Im fine...I just found your note. I was calling to tell you to go fuck off because I thought you just left and used me, but I guess I don't have to now!' She said smiling into the phone. He let out a heavy sigh 'Im so so sorry darling you dont know how upset I am but you have to understand that I wouldn't have left unless I really had too! I got a phone call this morning about my job at the theater and I had to leave as soon as possible but I know I probably should have woken you an told you but I knew how tired you were. You just looked so peaceful sleeping there I didn't have the heart to wake you. But I understand if you dont want to do this anymore.' He said sadly into the phone trying hard not to cry. She almost wanted to cry but it that wasnt what she wanted 'No no Ben do t talk like that I would never want to end this I was just angry. Your note was so sweet and made me cool my head, I love you so much and I cant wait till Christmas!' She said reassuring him that everything was alright between him and her. 

 

        He gave a sigh of relief, 'Oh god good. I am sorry for leaving without saying anything and I hate that you became angry because of me though I never want to cause such emotions to become you. I want to always make you happy because I love you so much! I cant wait till Christmas either! It'll definitely be something to remember! '  He said feeling a bet better just happy to hear her voice. She smiled to the phone 'Aww honey I love you to Im sorry I got angry its just its just Ive been hurt before and I just jumped to conclusions thinking that you just used me and left. I should of known better.' She said sadly but sweetly to him, 'Oh love you had every right too. I would have thought the same and I am sorry but I have a feeling you'll punish me thr next time we meet?!' He said taking on a more sexual tone and smiling mischievously. She started to laugh,'Oh Benedict I could punish you right now? Because Im still waring your shirt....and nothing else!' She said seductively into her phone, his eyes widen he had totally forgotten that he left his shirt behind, He looked around briefly in first class to make sure no one was listening, 'Nothing? Nothing at all?' He asked taking a hard shallow breath to hold back the moan that wanted to escape,  she moaned softly 'Oh yeah nothing! Not one thing. I have to say it looks really good on me especially with nothing eles!' She whispered to make it even for him. He groaned softly trying as hard as he could to not be heard, 'So your wearing nothing but the shirt? Okay, but how is this punishing me? Because really if your just siting there then its not really a punishment is it?' He sighed softly,slowly losing control  with every thought that he had of her naked and hes not there to do something about it. 'Hmm it isnt punishment enough to know that Im here naked all by myself and your on a plane all by yourself thinking of me like this? Then Im going to have to make it harder for you Sir!' She said wickedly,  he took a deep breath shallowing hard and the said 'Just how do you propose to make it harder for me?' He asked quietly and moving slightly i. His seat to get more comfortable. She moaned softly 'Well we might need to hang up a minute love then you can message me back and tell me what you think!' She said wickedly, 'Woo you play a hard game Ms.Waters. But alright Ill play along.' He said back with a grin in his face, after that they hung up and she turned to her to add some more lipstick looking in the mirror then went back to her bed and posed seductively , she opened the shirt more and turned so her ass is slightly showing and bit her lip with a smile. She snapped the picture looked then sent it offto him with a big evil gri, he sat back awaiting for whatever she was up too when his phone pinged alerting him to a new message he literally covered his mouth so that a groan wasnt unleashed throughout the plane. There he saw an image of her posing seductively in his shirt and definitely obvious that she wasnt wearing anything else, he immediately replied back to her 'Oh Ms.Waters you really know how to punish a guy. If I was there right now Id make sure you were wearing it the hole time while I made love to you and I'd make sure you never forget whose shirt that belong too!' He replied with a big wicked smirk on his face. He was definitely turned on now but being on a plane full of other people was difficult to really relieve himself of the tight pressure that he was starting to feel in the pit of his stomach and in his pants, her phone went off and she read his text an smiled with a giggle, 'Oh Mr.Cumberbatch that sounds perfect! Dont threaten a girl with a good time!' She replied back then went back to posing agin even more sexier laying on her bed with the camera abover her then sent it off. 

 

       He heard his phone go off agin an he checked it as he started to squirm, this time he let out a soft moan unable to control himself he tried to keep down the noise so others didn't hear him as he typed out another massage 'God you really are trying to kill me arent you!? How could you do this to me or dont you think Im suffering enough from just thr thought of you in my shirt alone with nothing else?!' He typed moaning softly in thr back of his throat. He sent it then started to type out another one 'If I was there I would make sure that I had that shirt off you in a split second you wouldn't even realize that you were naked until the time I got to the bed!', he groaned agin silently to himself hoping that no body heard him, she saw her phone go off and started to laugh, ' I need to make this even harder for him now!' She thought and sat up taking the shirt off showing her back an her ass covered by the shirt. She set up her phone for a timer so she could pose putting her hands behind her head then looked over she shoulder, after the picture was taken she wrote a message to go witn it 'Is this what you were thinking?!' She giggled and sent it, he was just trying hard not to get turned on but failing ultimately at it, he moved trying to relieve himself from some of the pressure building in his jeans when his phone went off agin he covered his mouth quickly holding the moan that wanted to escape then wrote back, 'You really are trying to kill me! I would mark every inch of that sexy back with my kiss until you were begging me to fuck you right then and there!' He sent feeling more constricted then ever, he knew he'd have to relieve himself at some point but he was trying to stay strong until he got back home but somehow he knew that probably wouldn't be happening. Her phone went off agin and she read the message an a moan mixed with a giggle came from her,'Time to go in for the kill!' She thought, she tuck her new shoes messed up her hair then went out to her sofa she set up her phone on the coffee table and set the timer agin. She covered her breasts and her area,she opened her mouth an gave a smoldering look to camera, the picture snapped and she covered herself with a blanket then tyed out 'I hope you really like this Sherlock! ;) :Love The Woman' , she smiled and sent it off then went about back to her room and made her bed an got ready to take a shower anticipating his reply. While on the plane he was almost at his limit hes been staring at the most recent image she sent him when the new one came, this time he couldnt help but groan out loud he covered his mouth quickly but not quick enough he noticed other people looking over to him with concern and slight confusied looks on their faces. He shut his eyes for a moment trying to breath but when he looked agin he couldn't take it anymore, he adjusted himself slightly and started to make his way to the bathroom shutting thr door behind him he immediately unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, sighing from the release of some pressure from his straining member. He groaned then finally wrapped his hand around himself and started to stroke himself slowly at frist but then picked up speed feeling the tight coiling pressure inthe pit of his stomach telling him of his release coming soon, he put his phone with her image facing him on the counter with his other hand as the other jerked himself off faster and faster he started to moan as he pulled an looked into her eyes he imagined himself inside of her, mouth agape her body tightening around him as he started to cum with a groan. He finally stopped sitting on the toilet behind him, he rub a hand over his face and smiled with an idea he grabed his phone and set it up to take a picture of himself and the mess, then tyed out 'It seems that you've caused quite a mess my dear next time this will be inside of you! Love Sherlock'. He sent the message with a smile then went about straightening himself up and cleaning before returning to his seat hoping that no one heard his activities while in thr loo, he finished up and returned to his seat but even if anyone did hear they most likely ignored it. He sat fully satisfied an anticipating her reply, she had finished makingher bed and was heading for the shower she popped off her shoes an went to her closet to put them away as well as her dress from last night, then went and got some fresh clothes an underware but before she could go to the bathroom her phone went off, 'Woo Bens reply I wonder what he thought?!' She smiled. 

 

     

 

     She went to her phone and opened his message her mouth opened and she couldn't help but moan an giggle 'Oh my I cant believe he did that on the plane! That really is hot and all because of me!' She smiled and wrote a reply 'Woo you really are a naughty boy and I am a very naughty girl! I just might have to go touch myself an think oh you doing that knowing you were thinking of me the hole time! Woo I love it! I cant wait till we meet agin and Ill take all of it my love!' She smiled and sent it off as she went to thr bathroom. He heard his phone go off and looked at the message, he smiled wide loving that she'll be thinking of him while she touched herself then he replied immediately 'I want you too just as I will as well! Ill savor all the pictures you sent and Ill look at them everytime I need to relieve myself. Ill think of you always an I love you too my dear. I cant wait to see you agin when we meet agin!' He sent the message and sat back finally able to relax and enjoy the rest of his flight. She got his last text before taking her shower and a big smile came to her lips,' Aww hes the best guy ever!' and wrote out one last message 'Oh love thank you! I hope you cherish every photo, thank you for this week and I love you even more Im going to go put in my Christmas holiday as soon as I can! Sending you all the love and kisses I have, your dearest sweeties Rose,'  she sent it off and  went to take her shower. He looked to his phone as it went off reeling himself getting tired after what happened last night and from before as he saw the message feeling happier then he had been in a long time. He tyed out his last message before taking a much needed nap, 'I cant wait to see you ether. Itll definitely be the best Christmas ever! Send me more images if you want as I will do the same. I love you too my love always and forever more, lots of kisses, Ben.' He sent it off with a warm smile gracing his face and turned his phone to vibrate then moved his chair to get comfortable as he started to fall asleep, after her shower she shut off the water and wraped a towle around herself an saw her phone blinking, sheread his last text and smiled wide 'God I love that man so much. It still feels like a dream. Wow he's mine and on one elses!' She smiled happily. She went back to her room and dried off,ran a brush through her hair,dressed and headed to the coffee shop for breakfast then off to work to plan her Christmas holiday.

 

                                                                                4 months later

 

      It was the night before her trip and she was laying in bed after packing all night and working all day she was super tired, and thinking about him wondering what he was doing and if he was thinking about her? She  grabed her phone and recored a sweet message 'Hey honey I miss you so much the otherside of my bed is so lonely without without you. I cant wait to see you soon and your place,friends and all the sites! Love you so much *kiss*' She sent it and curled up to the pillow that he slept on that still fanitly smelled like his shampoo. He was not having a great day, getting up at 5 for filming and finally getting home around 2am but it waa one mistake after the next they couldn't get the lighting right,the costumes had gone missing at one point and it was rainie and cold,it was just awful. He was currently soaking underneath a stream of his shower,just trying to wash the day away when he heard his phone go off , he sighed  he really didnt want to deal with anything right now but he turned off the water, quickly drying himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out to his phone that was on his bed side table an opened up the message instantly his face lit up, it was Rose and she had sent him a video message that was the sweetest he had thing he had heard all day. He just smiled as he watched it,'Aww what a dear she is I cant wait to have her here with me so much to plan for a lovely holiday! I hopr she loves her gifts and my home. Everyone is going to love her so much just as much as I do!' He smiled and sent a message back, 'Oh love I cant wait to see you as well it wont be to much longer now till I have you here with me! Have a safe flight and Ill see you at the airport! Good night my love *kisses*' He sent it off and headed back to his shower he smiled finally able to relax a bit more with the knowledge that he would be seeing her really soon. He sighed with the satisfaction feeling the heat of the water running down his back and over his shoulders, this really was going to be the best, he sighed agin hmming softly to himself completely excited to be able to see Rose agin very soon. She always made his day 10x better he stood there relaxing and thinking of all the things they would do when she finally arrived, everything was going to be perfect. 

 

   She got his message and just smiled,'Aww Ben! I love him so much I cant wait to see him and tell him the good news! Hes going to die! Maybe I'll wait till new years an not Christmas, hmmm aww I cant wait!' She smiled then curled up agin and tryed to get some sleep. The next morning went by quickly, she packed the last of her things,called cab, cleaned up and got dressed. She put on his shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers then her coat,scarf and her hat after she was all ready she locked up and headed out to her cab, she told the driver the airport and sat back waiting to start her trip to London for her Christmas holiday and to see her Ben! He got up still sleep deprived but awake and ready to go,he showered quickly and dressed the best that he could for her then headed out, he pulled out his shiny black XKR sports car and drove off towards the airport to pick her up and start their wonderful holiday together. He was much more excited then he expected he knew that she couldn't stay long but he was going to make sure to make evety second count! He was going to go above and beyond to make this one of the best Christmases that she will ever have, because she's worth it! She wad tired when her plane landed but she was so happy to finally be on the ground and to see the man she loved most. She was in thr shuffle of people at baggage claim the headed tomthe open waiting area, when she saw him! He had his sunglasses on,dark jeans, button down shirt,long black coat and a hat to top it off!, he was perfect like every picture dhe had seen of him when they were apart. He looked over and a big grinn came to his face, she walked over to him and he hugges her so tight 'Oh Rose I missed you so much. I want to kiss you so badly but Ill wait till we get to the car and when we get there Im not going to stop kissing you!' He whispered in her ear and held her closer.  

 

    She gasped loving how forward and straight to the point he was,'Oh god I think I can manage that and I dont want you to stop kissimg me until you make up for everyday that er were away from eachother' She whispered back, he grinned wider,' Oh I think I can mahage that.' He said mischievously.  He helped grab her luggage and started to make their way out of the airport an out to his car, he put her things in the boot and helped her in then climed in on the driverside he closed the door and turned to look at her with a big smile, 'So here we are. What trouble do you thimk we could get up too in here my darling Rose?!' He smiled agin mischievously. She smiled back biting her lip 'Oh Ben I just want you to kiss me and make it the best kiss ever!' She said sweetly, he looked at her and stroked her cheek with the side of his hand,'Oh darling Im goi g to make it the best kiss I have. Ill put all the love I have for you in this kiss and your always going to remember it!' He whispered to her. She smiled sweetly leaning softly into his touch, that sweet touch that she missed so much, he looked deep into her eyes and leaned slowly closer to her. Holding the side of her face as he lightly brought his lips to hers, an instantly ingnited fireworks off, he kisssed her light and softly at frist but then deepened the kiss bringing his arm her pulling her closer to him feeling her warmth and her ever bright light that hes missed so much. He missed this and he would defiantly make the most of it, he ran his hands all over her as much as he could reach an the seats were speaced apart and the compartments an everything in between keeping him much too far away from the love of his life,but he made due pulling himself as close as he could. She closed her eyes tight bringing her hands to his neck trying to pull him closer, she missed the feeling of him,being by him,holding her,lovimg her, all the things that make life better, she moaned into the kiss and he slowly pulled away kissing her forehead an stroking her cheek agin,' How wa that my love? Did that make up for the months we were apart? I know it did for me!' He said sweetly and leaned his forehead to hers. 

 

      She sighed, 'Yes god yes. It was the absolute best!' She said closing her eyes agin lovimg the feeling and connecting between the both of them, she smiled and leaned back looking into his eyes and brought her hand up to stroke his face, she missed this so much every crinkle when he smiled and wrinkle that came up beside his eyes when he laughed, he was perfect in every photo that she looked at when they were a part but he was even more beautiful in person. 'So, what now? I have to say Im absolutely exhausted and Ill need a bed soon. But it you had something else in mind before that would be fine!?' She said sweetly. He leaned into her hand as hse did to his before and sighed,'Oh love I dont want my little Rose to be tired. How about I take you home and let you rest a bet? I have some work I have to finish while you rest. Ill let you sleep and then I'll bring you some tea after! Will thzt work for yoy darling?' He asked smileping at her. She smiled back at him,'Yes I think that will work perfectly!' She said feeling a yawn coming on but tried to suppress it but failed, she laughed,'I guess I am much more tired than I thought, haha' she smiled, she was really alot more tired then she thought but she was just too excited for her trip today that she got very little sleep from the night before.  But it was because of him and he was defiantly wroth staying up for. He laughed at her sweetly, 'Haha aww darling lets head homeI hope you love my place!' ,she smiled and kneaded her head, 'Yes I can't wait to see it!', he smiled and started the car speedimg off towards his flat. A long the way she ood and awd at all the beauty and sights all around her, everything was just beautiful, her tired eyes gazed the city as the spead through the town the towering buildings lined witj such wonder and history,  she couldn't wait to explore. But as she was looking a sudden peace came over her she felt herself zoning out but for a good reason, Ben had slopped at a light and looked over to tell her something but stopped short when he noticed her dozing off, he smiled and took her delicate hand holding it in his tight while he drove. She lazily looked towards him and saw that he was holding her hand she smiled back and squeezed his back then went back to watching the city  speeding by all around  them. They finally turned into a centre coming to a stop in front of some beautiful buildings all linded with eachother, 'This is it. What do you think?' He asked parking the car in, 'Wow Ben its beautiful! I hope its just as nice on thr inside!' She said witj a smile, he chuckled and held her hand tighter. 'Shall we then? Ill pop thr boot and get yoyr things my dear!' He said happily, she looked over with a big smile 'Yes I cant wait to see inside and thank you!', he turned off the car and popped the boot taking her luggage and he walked over to her side opening the door for her. 

 

       She smiled and tuck his hand as theh started to walk up too thr door and as she went inside she awed with a gasp on her lips, it was even more beautiful then she thought!  It had a very vintage look but with a bit of a modern twist, it was perfect, 'Sorry to ask, but where is thr bedroom? Im much more tired than I thought.' She laughed lightly feeling ridiculous for even asking. He looked at her and kissed the top of her head and curled an arm around her waist,'Its just upstairs my love an to the left. Come on Ill lead you to your home Ms.' He said jokingly, she laughed at him as they went up. They got to his room it was dark with a big bed facing a big picture window, 'Wow this is just as nice as the downstairs!' She smiled,  he smiled back 'Thank you Rose. I love it to I wish I could spend more time here.' He said kindly, Rose just smiped as another yawn came from her, 'Aww is my lovely really thag sleepy?' He smiled, 'Yes I barely got any sleep on the plane. I cant wait to nap' she said back laughing. He put her bag on the bunch at the end of the bed and he smiled winking at her 'I just have one request my love' , she looked at him 'Whats that Ben?' , 'Could I watch you change? I really missed you and would love to look upon you. Then ill lay next to you while you fall asleep after Ill pop off and do my work.' He said sweetly. She looked down biting her lil then she looked back up into his eyes,'Only for you Mr.Cumberbatch.' She said with a wink and moved to her case to get her things, she pulled out a long black slik nightly that she brought special for the trip and to go alone with it a long white slik robe, she pulled both things out slowly  making it more exaggerated and sensually for him to watch. When she pulled them out she hread him gasp and saw his eyes widen, she smiled knowingly, 'Oh Mr.Cumberbatch we'll have plenty of time to catch up but for now just sit back relax and enjoy the show.' She said giving him a wink. 

 

     He gave a mischievous side smile and laid on the otherside of the bed to watch her, she slowly undid her belt and the zipper of her jeans, she then unbuttoned the shirt and slowly turned her back to him to remove it. Ben just watched as a little groan came from him and Rose just giggled continuing to undress, she kicked off her shoes then she sliped off her jeans, and shrit dropping them to the floor, leaving her only in her bar and panties.  She tuck her hands moving them up her body to the snaps of her bar then slowly removed it dropping it with her clothes, she picked up her nighty and slipped it over her head an slowly turned around seeing him smiling at her. He looked at her he missed her teasing him,pure perfection,'Oh your defiantly gonna get it later!' He said witn a wink giving her his famous smirk, 'Now, why dont you get your very fine ass up here so i can hold you and get a feel of thar super sexy silk that yoy have on!' He said still smiling. She bit her lipnand smiled as she crawled upon the bed to his open arms and planeted a kiss to his waiting lips, thsy kissed for who knows how long and his hands rubed the slik up and down her back an hips, all she coukd do was moan ans smile into his kiss, he did the same loving being able to hold her in his arms agin. He pulled away slightly with a smile on his lips,'I really have missed you very much.' He said rubbing her back up and down grazing over her skin lightly, feeling every inch of her as he could just being able to hold her is good enough for him, knowing that she's in his arms right now, in his flat,in his own city was the best part. 'Well how do yoy feel about sleeping for awhile and then when you awake Ill make you some tea? You just seem like you're about to pass out on me.' He said with a chuckle kissimg her forehead lightly. She smiled at him and a light yawn came from her lips,'Yes I think so honey that would be perfect!', He smiled and helped pull the covers over her she curled up and tuck a deep breathr smelling the light sent of his colagne in his sheets. He smiled at her and kssed her forehead then ladid next to her and tuck her hand an held it in his, he soon heard her start to breath a bit heavier telling him that she was indeed asleep he watched her silently,lightly pulling her hair out of her face seeing the content and peacful smile on her fade also telling him that she was finally sleeping soundly, after a while without sleep. 

 

      He watched her thinking still how he got so very lucky to have this wonderful woman to love and hold in his life and how she was finally here innhis humble home. Everything finally felt right for once, for somlong whenever he would come home it just felt so lonely he loved his home yes it was beautiful, peaceful, quiet, but silence got to him. So he usually never stuck around long just because of how lonely he got being by himself in this big flat, he stroked her skin on her forarm softly having mesmerized every inch of her,  but unfortunately he knew that he had a bit of work to do. He watched her sleep a bit longet and them leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead then as quietly as he could padded his way silently out of the room closing the door so that nothing would disturb her before going downstairs to his study to some unfinished paperwork that had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support more to come!


	15. Waking up isnt hard to do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as it was Rose is in London for the holidays! She had a lovely nape and is about to have a lovely rest of her evening with you know who! What could possibly happen?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this tuck awhile been writing a tone as of late. Please enjoy!!

       The time had past so quickly it felt as Rose slowly began to stir, she yawned and smiled looking around the room agin it really was lovely. She slipped out from under the covers and put her white slik robe on as she walked to the big picture window moving the curtain to look outside. 

 

 

          She looked at his little back pedio covered in snow and the lights of the city set aglow, she must of slept a long time for it is now kind of dark. She leaned her head to the glass and smiled agin just so happy to be with her Benedict agin an she couldn't wait to see what the next couple days had in store for them. He was just finishing the last of his work when he heard the light pat of feet moving about the upstairs, he smiled to himself, 'She must be awake.' He thought as he stretched and got up as he padded his way over to the kitchen to start making their tea for them to share. When the tea was done he put everything onto a tray and started to make his way up, he entered the room and started to call to her but saw that she was standing by the window gazing out on to the snowy streets of London almost mesmerized by the soft falling of the snow. He smiled she was beautiful against the white light pouring into the room with her silky white robe on but she also looked abet chilly, he quietly sat the tray dwon on the near by table in the room then made his way over to her. When he finally got there he gently wrapped his arms around her feeling her warmth against him gave a deep sigh of satisfaction,he could feel her lean into him and he leaned down kissing her cheek,'Good Evening my love' He said to her squeezing her tightly. She smiled wrapping her arms around his,'Hey love! Its so pretty here thank you agin!' She said sweetly leaning her head to his shoulder, he smiled happily 'Aww darling Im so glad you think that. I have some tea to warm you my love!' He said sweetly agin,she smiled agin 'Thank you honey I can't wait!', he turned her around towards him and be smiled kissing her forehead one last time before tugging her hand towards the small table where the waiting tea was still lying. He pulled out a chair for her to sit then helped push her in after he went around starting to pour their tea, one for her an one for him, he finished and went to sit in his chair opposite her and tuck his cup to sip at it sighing softly feeling the warm liquid running down his throat. He looked over to her smiling, 'Hows the tea my dear?' He asked still relishing in the warmth of it, she smiled and sipped as well ,'Yes thank you love! Its so good thank you!' She said happily, he smiled agin sipping his cup agin, they sat in quite drinking till he broke the silence 'How was your trip my love? I know there killers somtimes.', she sighed 'It was fine. It was crowded with families traveling for the holidays I had a kid kicking my seat the whole time. So yea real killer.' She laughed thinking how ridiculous flying really was and how happy she was to be off that god forsaken plane. She then asked him, ' What about you darling. Hows work going?' She said taking another sip of her tea, he smiled 'Oh you know how it is Richard the 3rd and scripts to read. Missing the hell out of you.' He said sweety, she smiled ans blushed 'Aww thanks love. I missed you to sp very much sweetie!' She said back to him sipping her tea agin. He sat content for quite sometime they would talk and sip on thier tea as if they hadnt been away from eachother at all, he then was watching her with the upmost happiness warching her talk animatedly on her work and what happened when he left, ne watched and saw how truly beautiful that she was. Her smile going all the way up to ner eyes,bright blue shinning bright in the growing darkness of the evening, it was truly a sight to behold, he gasped aloud by accident not realzing it he apologized quickly covering his mouth and waving for her to continue.  She looked at him curiosity and eyed him with concern,'Aww sweetie your very handsome to!' She winked, he blushed now and tuck his cup to his lips, she looked at him still 'Oh Bwn your so wonderful I cant wait to see where the next days take us and the people I will meet!' She smiled happily, he smiled at her getting over in embarrassment 'I am too love! Im excited to show you off and to show you my home everything is going to be wonderful while your here!' He said smiling lovingly at her. 

 

 

       He set his cup down as he started to talk to her agin,'You're so much more beautiful here in my home surrounded by the white snow of winter. I feel myself compelled to further express my love for you in other ways then just starring. A bet more physically if you understand, but if your not up for it yet than I can wait. But I've just missed you so much,but agin I can wait until you wish to. Well otherwise its up to you.' He said winking at her and smiling over the lip of his cup. She bit her lip and smiled as she placed her cup on its saucer then got upnfrom her chair he watched her walk over to him, he gently tuck her hand in his and kissed it as she came to her knees an looked deep inro his eyes then tuck his face in her hands 'Oh Ben I missed you to so much. I missed every part of you your lips,hands,fingers,chest,arms,legs, everything! I dont know if I have ever felt this way about a person before in my hole life.' She said as she ran her finger gently across his soft pink lips. He felt so warm how did he get so lucky, he closed his eyes loving the feeling of her hands on him an the smell of her so close to him he could bury himself in this smell. He placed his hands over hers,'My dear I know Ive never felt this way for anyone ether and I dont think Ill ever feel for anyone eles other than you for the rest of my day.' He said gently kissing her fingertips, relishing in every detail of her delicate hands. She whimpered an closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her fingers he smiled his evil side smile and tuck her thumb in his lips gently sucking on it making her moan alittle more, he sucked a bet longer and then moved to her other fingers giving them the same treatment. He came off kissing the tips one last time before coming up and looking back at her,'So Ill assume by your soft moan that this is a yes on me helping to make uo for the lost time, hmm?' He said giving her a sultry smile,  she slowly opened her eyes and let out a gentle  breath ' Oh god yes love. Ive missed you to much to wait. I just want to have you near.' She said sweetly stroking his face agin. He closed his eyes leaning into her touch, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes agin he took her hand kissing it once agin and looked at her,'So my dear how do you wish for me to reestablish my love for you? Anything you desire and I shall give to you.' He said giving her his best sexy look that he could manage. She moaned agin and smiled at his words, she gently tuck her hand from his and came to her feet undoing the ties of her robe leting it slip off her shoulders, she let it rest on the back of his chair he watched her slow movments and he let out a breath then brought his eyes back to hers. 'Ben I just want you to touch me.' She said giving him her most seductive smile, he smiled wickedly back at her 'Oh my dear Im going to do so much more than touch you. Im going to make you mine agin.' He said slow coming to his feet and looking down at her as he moved closer, her thin black silk nighty barly covering her body the outline of her erect nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric. He licked his lips salivating at finally being able to touch her but he was going to take his time, he came closer gently starting to touch her upper arm then moving down to her hands lightly touching them then went back up agin, he moved his hands over her body moving down over her silk covered skin loving the texture of the material against his fingers. He avoided her breasts on purpose causing her to groan in frustration, he moved down still until he got to her hips towards the end of her nighty, lightly brushing the skin of her thighs he teased them then went back up and did it all over agin relishing in the sweet sound of her moans and groans she gave him, it was beautiful. She smiled putting her hands to his to help mofe them over her body agin loving the feeling of the silk on her skin as it rubbed  from his hands,'Oh Ben that feels so wonderful' she moaned,  all he did was smile agin and leanes to her ear, 'Oh Rose I love it tothis is so very beautiful on you. It feels like heaven under my fingers.' He said deeply as he kissed the skin od her neck an shoulder making her head tilt to the side. He started to nibble along her neck an shoulder finally moving his hands back up to grasp ner breasts, groping and messaging them in his hands pushing an pulling them together causing her to moan loudly, 'God I missed the feeling of your plush breasts in my hands they were made to be in my hands!' He said close to her ear going to nibble on it as well causing her to moan agin.

 

 

       She ran her hands up and down his for arms as she arched her back into his touch and along moan an hiss came from her,'Aww...woo..aww...Ben..god..yes!' She moaned  lovingly as she shut her eyes tight, he pushed an pulled onthe plush flesh underneath his hands even with the layer of silk he could still feel her nipples taut and erect from the pleasure that he was giving her. But as much as he loved the silk he wanted to be able to feel her skin, to see her body something he missed more than anything,'My dear, as much as I love the silk I think its time we got some skin on skin action.' He said huffing lowly kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear and continuing his slow groping on her breasts. Her head fell to the side and a moan came from the back of her throat as she ran her hands from his forarms to his chest then to the buttons of his shirt,'I couldn't agree with you more love but let me start with half of you. Then we can finish in bed.' She moaned and leaned in to kiss his neck, he groaned loving the feeling of her lips on his neck tilting a bit to allow her to do what she wished,'Oh yes love please do as you wish. I love what you do to me so please continue.' He moaned an watched through half - lidded eyes as she started on with the buttons of his shirt. She smiled and kissed up his neck to his lips as she continued to unbutton his shirt an slide her hands over his undershirt making him moan in their kiss, she smiled and pulled his shrit from his trousers  then moved her hands underneath it to feel his tone body that she had missed being on an feeling for so long. He was going crazy now loving the feeling of her hands on his skin he broke away from her kiss as a groan came from his lips 'Rose oh god' he said, she smiled happily an went to slide his button down off to leave him in his undershirt and trousers. He moaned throwning his head back feeling the touch of her delicate hands on his bare flesh is was everything he was waiting for,he stood there but he wanted his layers off he flet constricted with all of thr clothes on and he was getting more an more desperate by the second, 'Please Rose. Please take these damn things off of me so I can feel your bare skin on mine. Please it feels like it has been forever!' He whined. Yes he might of sounded childish but he need her it had been too long and he hadnt had a good release since he last saw her, he was truly desperate. She smiled agin 'Oh Ben your so impatient. I love it so much!' She laughed and removed his undershirt pulling it over his head, she could finally see him now 'God he was just so perfect' she thought and stepped away from him to the bed and crawled back to her spot, he watchedher the hole time when she returned she went back to look at him, she smiled at him 'Now love come and get me!' She smiled. 

 

 

    He groaned yet agin and he walked to the end of the bed and undid his belt,then his zipper of his trousers, he slid them off and kicked them to the side he looked at her with the look of longing and desire,'Oh Rose Im going to com and bet you and your going to love it!' He moaned as he kneeled o the bed to crawl too her. He started to kiss up her leg he heard her moan with pleasure as he continued kissing up to her thighs kissing thr inside of them,an around he was met with the slik he took the edge of the nighty and pushed it up,'Love can you lift up sp I can pull this up and out of my way?!' He asked giving her a wink and another kiss to her thigh. She smiled 'Aww yes here!' She moaned an lifted her hip so he could move the nighty up over her stomach for him, 'Thank you love' He said an went back an kissed the side of her knee and went to slip his fingers  under the sides of her panties to slide them off. He sliped them down reavealing her intimate area and he just moan from the sight,he leaned down kissing the inside very close but never touching her center, he continued this teasing along seeing her glistening already wet with need for him,'Rose you are a true beauty to behold. Look at you already soaking wet just for me. So my dear what will you have me do? Hmm? Will I suck and fuck you with my fingers until you cum!? Or do i tease you until your begging for me to fuck you?! Which will you have?' He teased smiling wickedly at her going back to kissing everywhere other than the place she wanted to be touched the most. She couldn't help but smile and whimper as she gripped the covers as he spoke,'Woo Benedict please no teasing today its been to long just lick the hell out of me and make me cum then we can move on to giving you satisfaction. Because I know you've missed this just as much as I have!' She smiled, he chuckled lightly at her but moaned at what she said 'Oh god you have no idea!' He said lovingly kissing her on the thigh agin. He moved on now kissing here an there then looked up from where he was one last time before diving over her area and started to suck an lick at the top, then moved down over the lips parting thrm to lick around her very core,moans came from her and her fingers threaded through his long curls and she tugged on the sensitive stains. The moans an groans he made while licking her out caused a deep vibration to run right through her very core,causing her to shout out and pull on his hair even more,'Ahh..ahh...oh Ben god...ahh...ahh...aww...faster please. ..aww god!' She shouted an he wraped his hands on her hips to keep her down as he began to lick and suck her faster. He moved his tongue sucking and licking moving down agin to thrust his tongue inside of her tight heat, thrusting it in and out of her he moved faster out of her with one hand he kepted her hips down while he moved the other to the top of her area and started to vigorously rub circles feeling her expanding. He could feel that she is very close he moaned into his thrusts of his tongue making her back arch an her hands move from his hair to the covers so she wouldnt rip his hair out from the sensation he sent through her,'AHHHH BEN! OH GOD YES! IM CLOSE PLEASE AWWW!' She moaned. He started to rub faster and push his tongue in and out of her faster as well an moaned agin feeling her so wet for him as he thrusted making her shout out, he rubbed just a bet faster causing her to tip right over the edge as she started to cum her orgasm ripped a loud scream right out of her as he continued bringing her back down from an overwhelming high, 'Ahhhh Benedict!!!' She screamed so loud his neighbors could hear he thought and he smiled as he kissed her area one last time before crawling up her body to look in her eyes that were slowly starting to open. 

 

 

        He stroked her cheek to her chin and kissed her forehead, 'She realy is a stunning creater' he thought an smiled as her eyes opened agin to look into his, 'So my dear. How was that? Hopefully to your liking?' He said smiling down at her slowly sensually stroking her cheek. She was still gasping trying to speak but nothing came out,'Oh you poor thing. I suppose Ill have to wait to resume out coming together agin?! Such sweet sorrow.' He said sarcastically sighing an smiling wickedly,  she was still panting when she tuck her hand from the covers and moved it to the back of his hair to pull him to her lips. He kissed her lips an tuck the hand at her cheek nd moved it to the back of her neck to pull he closer to him as he kissed her like tomorrow would never come,like it was their last night on earth, a heart shattering kiss that left him shaking to his very core and he soon realized his need to have her finally connect with her agin like they did so often many months ago! Yes he was still just as desperate as before he broke away from the kiss with a moan,' I think my dear this it is my turn to get some special treatment and then I'd like to fuck like theres no tomorrow! If you dont mind!?' He said low and deep moving to bring her closer to him. She felt him move and she finally felt like she could breath agin then she heard his words an she whimpered as she moved the hand at his hair down his neck to his chest,'Aww love I would like to give you just as much pleasure as you just did to me! First could you please help me out of my nightie?! Then Ill assist you.' She said sweetly. He smiled at her sweetly,'Of course love I certainly don't want this beautiful piece of fabric getting messed up.' He said with a wink an moving back a bit running his hands over her legs,up her hip,across her stomach to the bunched up fabric that still covered her breasts, he had her sit up raising her arms up for him so he could gently remove the slik pulling it over her head then turned to set it down on the back of the chairs as she slipped her arms around her waist. He came back to the bed quickly crawling over to run his hands over her now exposed body,perfect in every way,' God Rose you're so beautiful. A goddess, divine perfection among all men. Please my sweet princess pleasure me just as I did for you!' He said kissing her sweetly on the cheek, she smiled at his sweet and naughty words 'Anything for you my prince!' She smiled and mobed to allow him to now lat on the bed. She moved and began to kiss over his neck moving down his chest he moaned an groaned as her hands an mouth moved over him,'Aww my princess your mouth is so sweet!' He groaned, she smiled as she started to lick him now moving up an down as she reached his lower half he groaned low feeling some relief of being touched by this fine specimen he rubbed his hand over parts of her skin that he could touch just to have some contact while she continued to give him sweet licks an kisses but he started to tense he could feel those luscious lips heading toward the place that he wanted that pretty little mouth to be most. 'Oh my sweet princess tell me how you shall please your naughty prince?!' He asked with a wicked grin, she smiled and lefted her head from his skin,'Well frist my prince Im going to lick you from bass to tip then Ill take you into my lips so you can feel my warm mouth all over you. Then Ill begin to move up and down an run my teeth over you gently to send the most smallest bet of pain in with the pleasure. Ill move faster till I feel you cum in my and Ill take every drop of you, leaving you panting and flush as I was just moments ago! How does that sound my prince?' She smiled and kissed his skin once agin. He groaned throwing his head back from the erotic words that just spilled from her mouth,'Oh god may sweet princess the thought of cumming in your pretty little mouth is such a turn on god it sounds perfect!' He moaned awaiting for her to do her worst or even more her best to him, 'God she really will be the death of me!' He thought to himself smiling down at her as she made her way to his cock. She kissed and rubbed him till she got down to him till she got down to him and gently removed his pants as he heas fell back in relief,'Aww thank you princess now please me now. I need to feel you around me!' He groaned, she smiled up to him and kissed his skin one last time before going an licking his very hard member. 

 

 

     He threw his head back and moaned loudly the feeling of her tongue licking a path from the base to the top of his very hard cock, it sent an electronic shock through his system the very feeling that he had missed for so long. 'Oh GOD ROSE!! Hmmmm......so....uuuuuuu.....so good....Jesus!' He groaned out moving his right hand to thread into her long strains on the back of her head gently tugging and pulling urging her on but also causing her to groan while licking his member sending another sensation of vibration radiating up his spine. She groaned and looked up to him moaning an groaning,shouting her name as she smiled and tuck his head licking it before taking all of him in her mouth in one swallow,'AHHHH ROSE GOD YES...AHHH...GOD...YES!' He shouted as he pulled her hair making her move over him more. He pulled not meaning to hurt her in any way but the fiery sensations that she was giving him was completely overwhelming,he brought his other hand up to her hair to move her up and down over him more an to give her mouth more of him fucking her mouth with his cock making him in a way that he hadnt felt in so long, 'Oooh God fuck fuck FUCK!' He moaned as his mouth hung open agape with heavy panting and the rise an fall of the pleasure that she was giving to him. She moaned over him as he moved her head up and down but she wanted to do this for him as he did to her so she tuck her hand to his and moved them to his chest then she began to move up and down him slowly at frist then faster over and over agin making him moan and shout her name an sware up a storm. He was shouting and cursing lime a sailor but he couldn't care less,he hadnt felt so good in so long he gasped feelng her move his hands to his chest this enabled him to move over his chest to his nipples he startedto roll and tug on them causing more pleasure to surge right through him, he moved one of his hands to the covers of the bed gripping it tightly as he felt the pressure builing in the very core of his stomach telling him how close he was,'GODGODFUCKSOCLOSECLOSE...KEEPGOINGKEEPGOING...OOO!JESUS..FUUCCKK!' He couldn't breath let alone think he started to rub his hand onto his chest causing more pressure and a pleasurable sensation to run all over his body. He wanted to move his hips but she kept a hand on his hip keeping him from moving but it didnt stop him from tensing up and jerking every now an then so she held him down tight as she moved slowly running her teeth over him making him jerk even more,' Ahhhhhh Fuck Rose god!! Fucking hell your teeth!!' He shouted as she did it over agin an moved faster till she felt him tense up one last time and felt the warmth fill her mouth. She moved just to the tip taking all of him and watching his chest move up and down slowly, his mouth hung open in an almost conical way with his eyes closed,head back trying with all of his might to catch his breath, pure bliss thats what he felt right to the point when she used her teeth aginst his over sensitive skin of his member then he finally lost it. Lost in sensation shouting and groaning low rumbling through his chest as he filled her mouth with his cum when he finally stopped he fell back in awe just breathing slow as he tried to catch his breath once agin, he finally opened his eyes to look up at beautiful eyes as she came off him, he looked at her so sexy and full of lust an love for him he reached for her beckoning her to come to him so he could kiss her agin. 

 

    Now he really wanted to fuck her like he wanted to all along he smiled wickedly at the thought waiting for her to come to him, she bit her lip and smiled as she crawled to him and as her arm moved from her side he looked he stopped her still out of breath he spoke to her, 'Rose...is..that...a tattoo? You didnt...have that...before ?' He asked, she smiled and crawled to his arms hovering over his lips as she spoke to him 'No I got it while we were apart. I wanted to have something that reminded me of you so I got your bracelet  as a heart! I hope you like it?' She siad smiling at him. He sat up moving her to her side so he could se it close up and found himself lightly brushing his fingertips over the brilliant curves and lovely shape of the heart , it was his bracelet the very one he wore almost always, he looked into her eyes wanting to cry with so much love for this beautiful woman sitting infront of him, 'Rose, this is beautiful.  I cant believe you did this for me! Its so endearing no one has ever done something so kind just for me.' He touched the heart never wanting to look away but he placed his hand lightly to her cheek gently pulling her into a kiss,trying to convery how much he loved her. She almost wantex to cry seeing how much he loved it,'Aww Ben Im so glad you like it!' She smiled and finally leaned into kis lips with a smile, he smiled into the kiss as well kinssing her passionately, intimately and everything inbetween he pulled her closer and started to deepen the kiss,feeling himself becoming eager once agin. He could feel her opening more to him so he thrusted his tongue into her mouth pulling her closer to him to where he was holding her in his arms, hie right hand moved its way up her body to her breast an he started to grope,massage and pull going to her nipple and tugging on it causing her to moan into the kiss an pull away with an 'Aww'. She pulling away from his mouth and started stroke the side of his face holding him as she spoke,'Aww shhh love your already agin?! Your going to be thr death me Sir, but I think thatll be alright, hehe, Im up for another go but Im just have to say after Im going to need to eat its been awhile an I know you haven't eaten in awhile as well.' She said as he pulled and tugged on her skin. He smiled wickedly emphasizing his eagerness by pushing his member against her causing her to moan,'I think that'll work out just fine. After all we have to try and work up our appetites before we eat and some physical exercise will help with the process!' He said with a mischievous smile pulling a bit harder on her and moved his other hand dwon to rub at the top of her area that already become wet from sucking him off before,'Oh my. So Im not the only one eager as well I see. So very ready for me once agin. Is my naughty princess  ready for the main course?' He said rubbing a bit harder moving down to thrust into her starting to move in and out of her fast,she smiled closing her eyes and began to pant from his touch, 'Yes yes god yes its been so long my darling please my sweet prince please!' She moaned and pulled his hair roughly. He groaned in pleasure from the slight pain in her rough pullimg on his sensitive strands ,'Oh god im going to make sure my princess screams by the end of this.' He said as he pumped his fingers in and out of her a few more times before pulling them out and placing them at his lips licking them clean an groaning fromthe taste. He then pulled her closer and moved until he was over her moving her legs apart situating himself in between her open legs and pushed himself closer an continued to rub and keep her sensually pleasured while he stroked his already hard cock,he then took his member an started to tease lightly at her wet core, 'Are you ready my naughty princess?!' He asked already panting with pleasure. They'ed waited for so long and now they would finally be able to connect once agin after being apart for so long. 

 

 

    She was now panting as well when she responded to his words and from watching him lick his fingers after they had been inside her,'Aww woo oh god yes please! I need to connect with you as we did so many times before!' She panting all the while and pulling his hair with one hand and the other ran over his skin keanding roughly an her nails draging into his skin. He groaned as she pulled onto his hair hissing with the pain of her nails the were dragging into him he took a deep breath and teased her entrance a bit more before he finally pushed the head of his cock into her. He groaned and continued to push his hard member into her tight wet core until he finally bottomed out causing them both to moan out, 'Oh gos Rose your so hot and tight around me!' He groaned placing his hands on ether side od her hips kneading her skin. He stilled for a moment finally all the way inside of her looking into her eyes for permission to continue,'Are you alright?' He saked looking as if he would spring into over drive and fuck her into thr mattress shaking all over begging with his eyes to move and fuck her, but he wanted to make sure that she was ready to continue he wanted her badly but he also didnt want to hurt her. She groaned and pulled his hair dragging her nails into his skin as he pushed into her she opened her eyes when he spoke to her asking if she was alright, she moved the hand on his back to his face stroking it gently,'Yes oh god yes love please just fuck me! Ive missed you so much and I need you to start moving! I dont want you to stop mobing till you are spent!' She smiled and brought his lips to hers so she could kiss him deeply all the while tasting herself on his tongue. His eyes rolled to the back of his head it was all just so overwhelming her ever loving sweetness and love for him and the taste of her on his tongue now kissing her mouth deep and true it was all enough for him to groan and start moving. He pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in starting a slow rhythm with his movments going in then out starting tp pick up the pace with the coiling of pressure that was starting to build in the pit of his stomach, he groaned i to the kiss kissing her passionately,deeply and he hissed as well feeling her claw into his skin and pull on his hair doubling the pain but doubling the pleasure as he thrusted inand out of her loving  the sound of her moans an groans cousing him to move faster. He pulled away from the kiss to look down at her, mouth agape,panting,moaning and groaning with pleasure an satisfaction all of it was completely erotic, 'Yes yes thats it! I want you to scream with pleasure!' He said and punctuatedthis by pushing harder into her causing her to shout out, 'AHH OH GOD BEN PLEASE MORE! YES YES!' she shouted as he pushed harder and deeper kneading her hips an pulling her closer so that her hips moved of the bed and then were pushed back down. 'Yes thats it! Scream for me love! Scream for me!' He said picking up his pace literally elevating her hips up in order to push harder and deeper into her, he grunted and groaned with the effort of being closer to her feeling deeper than he had i so long the feeling of her body so hot,wet and tight constriction causing him to thrust faster and harder. He groaned and the only sound for sometime was the sound of both of them moaning and groaning an the wet slapping of skin on skin, it was enough for him to keep going gripping a bit harder onto her hips in order to roughly push himself into her, the urging and coiling in the pit of his stomach tellimg him that he was getting close. She moved her hands to the grip the covers of his bed tightly moaning,groaning and hissing as he hit tbat spot deep inside of her over and over agin, he gripped her hips coming to his knees dragging her with him he bent her legs and started to push pulling her closer yet agin,'Ahh woo fuck Rose yes ahh god fuck!' He moaned and throw his head back as he thrusted more and more. 

 

  He groaned deep in the back of his throat getting closer and closer to the edge,'Fuuuck oh god...fuck! Rose...Im so..so....close..jesus! Gonna cum so deep...so deep!' He moaned mouth agape panting almost like an animal feeling alive the the feeling of finally connecting with the woman he loved,but the bliss of cumming deep inside of her will be better than ever. He moved his hips over and over an his words made her shout his name, 'Aww woo god Benedict yes please!!' She shouted to him loving the feeling of being with him agin, 'Yeeeeess!' He groaned thrusting faster and harder feeling so close her shouts urging him on to keep going until they both came together he could feel it the coiling,tighting, her body was starting to constrict and tighten around him urging him to thrust faster trying to bring her to th brink. He wanted to make her cum,'Touch yourself! Bring yourself to orgasm! Please! Come on Rose!' He said thrusting in and out of her changing the angle of his thrust to hit her sweet spot right on, 'Ahh aww ahh..oh god Ben ahh!' She moaned as she brought one of her hands to just over her area and began to rube to bring herself to the brink sending a vibration to him to bring him even closer. He groaned mouth wide open breathing heavily, 'YES! God yes! Just like that Rose! So close! Keep going! Rose! Come on Rose!' He shouted feeling so close already on the brink and ready to explored, he just needed the extra pressure that one touch and he'll be sent right over the edge and spilling himself deep inside of her. She began to rube even faster as her toes started to curl and she started to groan even louder then before, she pushed her hips down and sat up pulling him to her lips as he continued to thrust over and over he groaned into the kiss being so close and the touch is almost enough,almost there. He pulled away from thw kiss continuing to thrust int her leaning his forhead to hers,' Cum for me Rose! Please cum for me!' He begged thrusting faster just one more thrust and he'll be right over the edge with her, she moaned and bit her lip as she let go and came so hard holding on to him so tightly and rubbing faster,'Ahhhh god Ben! Yes yes oh god yes!' She shouted to him, he felt her body constricting around him and heard her shout out from her orgasm and that was just enough an in one last thrust into her he came deep into her,shaking and feeling bliss running through his entire body as he came into her until he finally slowed his thrusts and groans from the wonderful pleasure that had been coarsing though his veins. He was panting with the effort to breath agin as he held her close to him until he could move out of her,she felt he body shift and he slowly pulled out of her,she groaned from the feeling an the loss, he leaned his forhead to hers agin an as they held eachother starting to breath agin and gently stroke an kiss eachothers skin moving to kiss their lips,'Wow love...that was perfect! Thank you!' She smiled and kissed him agin. He smiled sweetly back at her opening his eyes to see her looking at her with such love and longing,'Yes...I think..it really was.' He said still panting, once he finally lost her strength he flopped next to her on the bed face down into the pillows throughly exhausted from their wild actives. He laid next to her curling he body around hers loving the warmth that she gave off and the silent panting of her breath as she tried to breath agin, she smiled and laughed as he flopped next to her curling around her body she leaned her head to his and brought her hand to his arm to gently stroke his skin agin, 'Well love your that tired are you? I didnt think we got that crazy?!' She laughed watching him trying to breath agin. 

 

    He checkled low in the back of his throat smiling wide, 'I did say that I got little to no sleep the past couple days but no I dont think we got too crazy. But I am still fairly tried love I do apologize.' He said looking over at her with the most adorable face he could put on for her. He knew that she thought thst he was adorable a grown man and she thought thst he was adorable but he played on this and got away with quite alot of things because of this, so he put on his "cute" face for her causing her to giggle uncontrollably. She giggled at him and his look,'Aww you dont need to use that face on me even though it is very cute.' She said to him sweetly and leaned into him and kissed his forehead, she pulled away turning to face him now with a big smile, 'I know you said your tired Ben but I do have to admit that I am fairly hungry. I only ate once on the plane and it must be past dinner time.' She said to him giving the same face as he just did to her. 'Oh no not you to!' He groaned th throwing his head into the pillows,  he groaned inwardly but surrender and turned over in the bed away from her,'Ugh fine! What does my spoiled princess want to eat?' He asked as if he were upset but he knew that she could see that he was only messing with her. It was very difficult being serious with her unless it was more romantic or anything of the later but here and other times they messed with eachother, sarcastically playing around and this was another reason on top of millions of others as to when he loved her so much. She laughed,'Oh is pleasing your princess such a hardship?!? What a hard job you have Sir!' She said to him jokingly,' Well I think I need to have the ture British experience! I think I would like some fish an chips and maybe a pint would be in order to!' She said doing the best British accent she could, he grimaced at her trying to mask the smirk on his face but failing umtimatly, 'Oh god did you really try an attenpat a British accent? Sorry love but its a bit rusty and god so very British arent you with your fish and chips?! Ugh fine. Ill go out and get my princess fish and chips!' He groaned turning over in the bed to throw some clothes back on. He grabbed a sweater and a pair of trousers throwing them on along with some shoes realy quickly, he came around the bed to her giving her a humorous smile,'If you want beer I have some in the fridge. Just make yourselfat home I'llbe back shortly. Love you.' Said leaning down kissing her forehead lightly and turning to head out. 

 

   Taking a deep breath he went out into the cold after one of the most British meals around, he signed he reallyvdid love this woman to piece he'd do pertty much anything for her. He thought smiling inwardly to himself, he briskly walked towards his destination hopefully to get what he needed quickly and get out of the blasted cold of London an hopefully for the night. 

 

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading hope you looking forward to more!!


	16. Dinner and a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun afternoon/evening are 2 love birds are about to have a nice chill dinner or is it?!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plese enjoy and Im so sorry it has been a while.

          She smiled as he kissed her and headed down to go get them food she sat up and crawled to her sutecase,'Hmm Ill just put on a tank and shorts an my robe for now.' She thought and pulled them both on then went back to the bed and fixed it up. 

 

    After that she grabbed the tray with their tea from earlier and headed down too the kitchen, she put it all in the sink and went to the fridge an found the beer after she went to one of the drawers and found his bottle opener, 'God I lobe his ppace its so him!' She thought happily as she drank and heard the frount door open and saw him walking into the kitchen, 'Shit its fucking cold outside, Jesus!' He exclaimed coming through the frount door placing the bag down and removing his coat and boots. He picked up the bag and went back tonthe kitchen where he saw her opening up the beers for them,'Here's what you've requested. Please dont make me go out agin its so fucking cold outside.' He said placing the bag of food on the counter, his teeth chattering a bit and he started to grab plates to put the food on for them to share. He came back with the plates and started getting the food out to and he could hear her giggling silently beside him, he looked over with a slight smirk on nis face, 'Oi whats so funny? Whats my princess laughing about hmm?' He asked giving her a fake angry smile and raising an eyebrow at her waiting for her to control herself long enough to answer him, 'Its nothing. Its just to cute how much I have you wrapped around my little finger!' She giggled and winked at him as she passed him a beer and tuck some food to her lips and ate it up happily. He sighed, 'I cant help but want to please you. I love you very much and with the people I love I try to aim please. ' he said shyly looking away with a slight blush coming to his cheeks, he grabbed the beer she handed to him and took a swig enjoying the sliyht burn and aftertaste of the alcohol running down his throat, he looked back over to her smiling wide at her eagerly eating away at the salty,greasy meal happily eating the fish as if she hadnt eaten in days. He chuckled a bit at hiw adorable she could be as well even now, he took another drink finally giving into hunger and grabbing a piece of fish taking a bite, he did have to admit it was good just ironically not his favorite meal but for her he'd do anything for. 

 

 

    Hey munched away happily at their fish & chips drinking their beer and talking just enjoying eachothers company, she tuck another bite and finished the food,'Mmm Love this was so good! Thank you! I love you!' She said happily and tuck a big drink then leaned to his cheek to give him a kiss showing him how thankful she was. He gave a smile blushing slightly from the praise,'Its really no problem love. I'd do everything for you, I hope you know that.' He said looking at her seriously as he took another bit and swig of his drink relishing in the burn in the back of his throat the feeling of the side effects of the alcohol  were starting to settle in so he was becoming much more relaxed and much more open. But he trusted her with every part of himself so he could care less what he said because her knew that she loves him and thats all that matterex at the moment, he really wanted her to know that he loved her just as much as she did him. He tuck another sip and some more food thrn started to relax more as the time felt like it was flying by, she smiled at him taking more food and drinks 'You know honey Im feeling a bit tipsy hehe. Maybe not eating all day then drinking was a bad idea.hehe!' She giggled and winked at him, he hummed silently smiling at her he chuckled slightly at her tipsiness, he was much more tolerant of alcohol so it took much more bottles or shots before he was really out of it unfortunately he could tell that she was falling under the deep spell of burning liquid and it poisonous ways. He smiled at her,'Yes possible not a very good idea at all. Maybe we should stop?' He said starting to clean up, she laughed 'Yes maybe your right or we could drink some more?! I know you dont have any pants on under there!' She winked and rubbed her hand over his trousers,  he gasped from the touch and looked at her with wide eyes. He may have been more tolerant to alchol but still felt the power of relation and the spell of sensitive all over his body anc the touch she gave him was automatic. An electronic sensation went right through him, he suprised a moan that threatened to escape him and it just got much more so when she ran her hand further up his leg to his growing arousal only contained by his trousers.'Rose' he said slightly out of breath still staring at her his hand drifted back to his drink and decided in his mond to fuck it and drink some more. She smiled and ran her hand over his leg and over him agin,'Woo Mr.Cumberbatch is that all of you?!' She laughed an tuck another drink after she went and rubbed up to his shirt buttons, 'I have another idea love how about we get something alittle stronger and see where the rest of the night takes us?!' She said and leand in an kissed him solfty. His eyes widen but then closed as he leaned more into the sweet kiss,he pulled back just enough opening his eyes once agin,'Sure. Lets see what happens.' He breathed deeply reading himself for when he really was drunk he could be dramatic and devastating for his lovers sp here he knew some how the night was certainly not over yet,'I have some stronger stuff in the fridge be my guest and pick what you like.' He nodded towards that direction watching her try to get up and make her way over to where the rest of his stash was hidden. She giggled and walked over to the fridge and put her arm around him 'Hmmm....ah I think this will do!' She smiled and got a bottle of whisky 'Lets do some shots love! You should of seen me in college I could drink a guy under a table!' She joked an winked at him still in a fit a giggles, he chuckled some more at her antics 'Well I can certainly believe it' He said and tuck the bottle opening it and started to pour them some shots. He held one out to her and she tuck it from him 'Yes! An to a wonderful holiday and to the best host I have ever had!' She said, he smiled and clicked her glass as they both tuck it down 'Woo thats some good stuff Ben!' She smiled and he chuckled as he poured them another round.  

 

 

      As the evening went on he started to feel the alcohol in his system now for he was starting to become braver and much more touchy feely with Rose, he had moved himself over closer to her an started to move his hand up and down her leg moving her robe open to show her skin that was still covered but her shorts an tank top, He help move it out of the way so that he could grope at the bare flesh underneath, he started to feel himself getting hotter the urging sensation of need to be touched just as he was to her. He slid his hand even further up till he was groping at her trying to move higher but her blasted shorts were in the way he knew he just had only trousers on and she only her shorts underneath her rode but under it all lay exactly what her was searching for, 'Rose you do know that I find you to be the sexiest woman alive?!' He breathed slightly out of breath as his hand creeped closer and closer to where he wanted to touch. He could almost feel the heat of her sex so very close to his fingertips just the thought alone made him start to harden and the front of his trousers started to tint and constrict from the growing member inside, she groaned as she tuck another sip as she felt his hand move over her and start to touch closer to her heat she set her glass down then ran her hands to his on her thigh, 'I know what your thinking Mr.Cumberbatch but I dont think the kitchen is the best place for that. How about we go back upstairs? Then we'll be more comfortable!' She said to him with another wink and soft kiss to his neck along with a fairly light moan. He looked over to her with so much love and lust in his eyes he moaned lightly from the kiss to his neck and he turned to her placeing his hands to her face pulling her closer kissimg her lips, he started to lick an suck on her bottom lip making her moan an open her mouth for him allowing him to thrust his tongue into her mouth and swirl it with hers. They kissed as he moved his hands away from her face over her shoulders,down her body to her waist massaging her skin through her tank he finally moved away his hand form her skin and swiped the different bottles and glasses out of the way then moved both hand to her hips in a hurry as he lifted her up an placed her on the counter, the alcohol finally ran through his vains making him feel desperate with need an a burning desire tp be close to her to feel her all around him agin,he had to try to convince himself that this wasnt a dream and that this beautiful sexy woman was actually in frount of him right now and this was the only way thar he knew oh to prove to himself that everything that had happened an was happening really was true. She watched him sweep everything away and put her on the counter he had pulled from her lips kissing down her neck he wanted to make sure this was really. She was panting from his kisses and touches that he placed on her skin her hands moved to his neck so she could hold him he looked up into her eyes as he kissed at her skin an she finally got the power to speak agin 'Ben...lets go..upstairs...honey..Please.' She panted to him, he looked into her eyes and he pulles away from her neck as he started deepy his hands ran up her legs to her hips then down to grip her ass and slide her closer to his lower half that was now much harder then it had been before, 'No this is for me I need to know this is real and Im not going to wake up an your not with me.' He said deeply an rested his forehead to hers. 

 

   She was out of breath from him kissing her breath away and hearimg his plead of his need for her 'I know...I know I dont want that ether. I want you to know that this really is real and that I really I'm here with you.' She said still panting an leaning into his touch closing her eyes briefly as he moved away from her forehead then moved his hands to rub her thighs agin. He moved a hand closer to her shorts moving his hand underneath the thin loss layer of fabric to find her wet and wanting already for him,he moved his fingers to her core thrusting them in starting to push them in and out getting her ready for him, as he moved he moved his other hand to his trousers pulling his zipper down to fish out his cock. He groaned from the relief of his ever constricting pants on his member that was now free in his hand moving closer to her as his other hand continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, he started to move closer then removed his fingers and moved his hand to her hip holding her closer as he moved his member teasing her with his tip till he tuck one last beep breath he thrust hard into her all the way to the hilt. Both of them gasped as he stilled and she started to claw at his shirt from beimg fulled so quickly, he already was sweating and groaning from the extreme tigtness around his cock he looked in to her eyes seeing if there is any pain behind them, 'You alright love?' He asked eager to get started but willing himself to wait for her. She squeezed her thighs tightly from the feelimg of him and held on to him even tighter as she held her breath till he settled inside of her, then finally let him free when she heard his voice, 'Yes...yes...Please...go on...Please!' She panted eyes still closed tightly and hands now moving from his shirt to hold his neck. He groaned and moved his hand to her other hip to hold her as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting hard back into her starting to create a rhythm with his movments building up a hard fucking and feeling her start to tighten as he pushed an feel the incredible heat that was now all around him. He picked up his pace still hard but but just a bit faster as he started to grunt and groan from the effort, he moved his hand up moving her robe aside pulling her tank up so he could massage an grope at her breasts in time with this thrusts. He rolled and tugged at her erect nipples making her gasp as he pulled then started to push into her even harder making her body jerk and her head fall with shouts of pain and lust for him 'Ahhh...oh god Ben....Ahhh...yes!!' She shouted as her hands tangled into his hair as his movments started to quicken and his fingers twisted and pulled at her breasts more. He started to feel the tight coil of his release coming up and he moaned loudly feeling likd he was even closer when she started to pull on his sensitive strains. He wanted her to feel the same feeling so he tugged an pulled on her breasts more making the excitement build inside of him, 'Oh god Rose...I need...ha...I need to cum!' He moaned panting more as he quickened his pace an angling himself in such a way that the head of his cock nudged hard at the sweet spot inside of her, this caused her to shout out agin as her body tightened further around him making him grunt,push and move faster into her tight heat. 

 

 

       Her back arched and her fingers pulled harder on his hair as she shouted till she was breathless and just panting as she spoke 'Yes...god...yes...Ben...Please...ahh...aww...ahh...Please!' She called as her legs wrapped around his hips to hold him closer to her as her pushed deeper. 'Rose...ohhh...ahhh..god!!' He shouted as he pushed his forehead to hers as he started to shake uncontrollably as he felt himself start to cum beep inside of her, he moved his hands from her breasts to her waist warping them around her as she moaned an her body started to trumble, 'Yes yes yes' He panted as he felt the edd of post-coital coming over him. He worked his way still panting and high as he still tryed to get her to the end just as he was 'Come on love. Cum for me' He said still out of it, but as if on que her whole body trembled and shake from her now release. She groaned loudly allowing pure bliss to come over her, he started to groan agin from the tightening around him and he moved slowly in and out of her until he finally stilled leaning into her agin as they both started to breath slowly and heavy once agin. He smiled at her agin kissing her cheek gently as they came down from their high but in his mind he somehow knew that this night wasn't over just yet, no he knew he was just getting started. She started to get her mind back and gently kissed him back 'Wow love...that was...so...unexpected..wow!' She said to him an held him even tighter, he smiled and slowly slide out of her then helped pull her shirt down an then fixed her shorts along with his trousers, 'Yes it was but I had to prove this is real. I dont want to wake up and find out this was all just a dream.' He said whispering sweetly to her lips. He said these words almost nuzzling like a cat against her face kissing her lips lightly then her cheek,forehead, every part of her that he could he pulled back enough to zip herself up then went back to rub his hands over her legs to her thighs as he admired the beauty that she is,he smiled as he leaned down agin to capture her lips with his once agin, she moaned softly from the sensation and he pulled away enough to address her once agin, 'Well love I do believe now we can retire upstairs to the bedroom.' He said leaning to kiss her forehead sweetly. She sighed and brought her hands to his, 'Yes that would be great! We can clean up in the morning. ' she smiled back just as big as he pulled her closer for another kiss she wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her then wrapped her legs around his waist, he held on to her legs then pulled her off the counter as he kissed her more then made his way down the hall and up the stairs to head back up to finish what had been started in the kitchen. They held eachother as they made their way to the bedroom an he kicked open the door bring her back to the bed and flopping her back on the bed, she crawled back against the headboard her hair covered her face slightly making her look throughly fuckable and dangerous,' So, shall we begin?' She said low and sultry witch made him salivate and moan lightly, he decided to treat her to a stripetease just as she did for him! He slowly began to brag his hands over his body then down until he was at the hem of his shirt and started to peel off the layer leaving him bare from the waist up. His muscles flexed with the effort to make her even more excited and she moaned from the sight, he noticed of course then ran a hand back down to the front of his trousers where he was starting to become aroused once agin in a short period of time,'But thats what makes her so special' He thought to himself as he bit the bottom part of his lip as he felt the metal of his zipper was on his cock and he pulled is down allowing him to breath as the construction around his growing member was relieved. He took a breath looking at her once agin, it was a dark lust fulled look in is eyes as he pulled down his trousers making his cock spring up in attendion already up for round two! He watched her as she groaned and moaned from the show an from the sight of his cock hard and ready to go agin, she moved a hand over her throbbing area to give some friction to her neglected sex.  

 

 

        He watched her movements and moved over the bed crawling up to her once he was there he looked deeply into her eyes as he tuck her hand away from her sex and with a wicked smile he said 'Now my dear its your turn!'. She groaned from the loss of her hand but then was even more excited at the thought of him undress her, she let out a breath 'Aw yes love please I need to feel close to you agin! Please take these off of me then we can crawl under the covers!'she moaned, he smiled and kissed her lips roughly then pushed her hands to the side an ran his hands under her tank. She moaned into his lips as he statted to play with her then pulled away sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled away to pull her top off,she sat up for him then fell back to the pillows as he tossed she tank over his shoulder letting it fall with his things he smiled wickedly agin as he returned to her lips then down her neck, a moan cant help but come from her lips as he moved down and over her chest. He sliped his hand to the side of her shorts as he continued to kiss down her stomach and down over her area kissing over her shorts as he moved down her legs pulling her shorts off as he still kissing till he got to her feet. He sat up slipping her shorts off as he did her top then tossed it with his things agin, she watched as he smiled and crawled back up to kiss her agin he warped his arms around her as she did the same he moved his hand down pulling her leg up warpping it around himself to have her even closer to himself he moved his hand up and down her leg holding her hip as she groaned an pushed into him. He kissed her deeply feeling so alive and connected to the woman now below him he felt empowered havint her there moaning and wrapping herself tightly around him almost as if she were a boa constrictor keeping him forever a victim to her ever powerful love for him. Sometimes it nearly suffocated him with how much love he felt for her but he was nearly out of breath and gasping with a new arousal  ever so quick once agin an all because of her, the kiss became fierce and over powering he wanted to devour her body and soul make her permanently his always but that woukd come later,for now he was just happy to have her here right now to help strengthen their already strong relationship. He nipped and nibbled at her bottom lip causing her to wrap herself further around him giggling an moaning as he grinded against her feeling her already wet agin, he started  to become frantic and animalistic in his movements kissing down along her jaw and down her neck to nibble,nip and suck at her skin on her perfect shoulder, she sighed as he kissed her skin letting her head fall to the side so she could feel his lips even more he kissed  to her ear whispering softly,'Aww Rose I love you and Im going to make yoy feel like the queen that you are ment to be!' He smiled kissing back to her lips an down her neck agin. She smiled and curled her fingers in his curls making him groan in the back of his throat as he wrapped his hands around her hips and ran his nalis over her skin, she gasped from the feeling of his nails on her bare skin the contrast of pain mixed pleasantly with the pleasure making her all the more excited andeager for him to touch her further and more. As if he could sense what she wanted he bragged his nails down over to her soaking area an began to rub vigorously ober her causing her to buck her hips up to meet the beautiful buring friction that was builing up from his pressure from his rubbing against the very place that she wanted him, 'Thats right love all for you. Just tell me what you want and its yours!' He said rubbing her in just the right place causing her to buck up underneath his touch agin. Her hips met his his and her toes curled as he spoke and touched her ' How could I ask anymore from him when hes already given me so much?' She thought, she moved her hands from his hair and her legs from around him he was still rubbing as she used all the strength she had to turn him to the bed, he was surprised by this and moved his hand to hold her hip agin as she covered their legs with the blankets as she was now on top of him she moved her hands to his taking them in hers and bringing them to her lips kissing them as she held them, 'Benedict I dont want anything but you. Always and forever you!' She whispered and slowly started to grind on top of him. 

 

 

      He cant help but have a mental conflicion with himself of whether to gush of pure love and happiness of words that she just spoke or to be surprised and moan out in pure bliss with the beautiful sensations that she was causing by grinding over his throbbing member,it was all pure heaven. He decided on both the happiness and the pleasre,'Oh god yes! My love I feel the same for you always! I want you now and forever as well!' He exclimed and moved his hand from hers and back to her hips and started to push his hips into her grinding movement's causing a blooming friction to spread all throughout his body that had him rolling his eyes to the back of his head,mouth agape and needy for more of her touch. She smiled and groaned lovingly as he spoke to her she arched up into him and her head fell back 'Yes oh god yes!' She moaned as his hips bucked up as she met his making her even more ready, she leaned forward agin and ran her fingers over the skin on his arms then pulled him to her into a deep willing and needy kiss as they slowly started to grind on to eachother. He hummed into her mouth from the touch loving every movment, every feeling of pleasure and friction that coursed throughout his whole body, but he needed more his body craved for that itch that he just couldn't scratch, he took that moment where she was completely focused on the kiss and not giving him but herself pleasure. He moved his hands to her waist moving himself up enough to grad her and turn her back over to the bed, she gasped as she pulled from his mouth and bit her lip as he tuck a moment to get comfortable then started to grind against her once agin, 'Yes you like that dont you? My naughty princess likes this doesn't she?' He asked as he stared move over her area alittle harder,'Do you want more? Hmm? Well you have to beg for it! Beg for me to fuck you once agin!' He ordered and pushed just a bit faster giving her pleasure but never truly satisfing her till she begged for it. That craving that need for satisfaction they both wanted it but he wouldn't let her have it, not just yet. She moaned loving the feeling of him now being on top of her once agin and rubbing her area his cock 'Ahh..ahh..aww...yes...yes...god...yes! Please please fuck me please!' She shouted an dragged her nails over his skin, he smiled wickedly but moaned from her erotic cries and nails in his back then pushed himself just abit move then he pushed himself up to his knees pulling her legs around him, he grasped his throbbing member in his hand left hand and held her hip with his right as he started to tease at her entrance with the head of his cock, her body jerked from his touch and she groaned as he moved up an down slowly over her 'Please stop toying and just fuck me please!' She begged. He smiled and with a deep breath he complied pushing the head of his cock into her wet core, he groaned trying to breath agin but failed as her tight heat surrounded his throbbing member as he pushed all the way inside her to the hilt, they both moaned simultaneously and he paused trying to catch his breath and leand over her holding her tightly so he didnt cum right then and there 'You alright love?' He asked staying still till she said so. She was trying to breath agin after he pushed inside then stayed stilled an spoke to her, she opened her eyes looking at him 'Yes oh god yes just start moving love I need it agin please!' She begged to him, he smiled and licked his lips then slowly started to move his hips back then pushed back in making her gaspe and shout out his name 'Ah Ben!' Came from her lips, he groaned and grunted while moving in and out of her feelimg the tight pressure around  him he moaned hearing her voice her cries of his name upon her lips it made him push harder and faster into her angling himself enough to hit her sweet spot. This caused her to cry out in pure pleasure the feeling he gave her was giving him as much pleasure, her body fluttered an tightened further around him causing him to pump faster and rougher into her his hands went to her hips pulling her harder onto him helping to use her body to fuck her harder and push deeper,he pulled her rougher as her hands to the bed holding on to the sheets tightly as her back lifted from the bed and her head pushed into the pillows 'AHHH GOD YESSS! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!' She shouted as he used her to get off. 

 

 

     The bed creaked and moaned from the rough movments made from their love making, he pulled her hard an rough moving in and out of her in a fast pace the only sounds were the moans,grunts,groans and cries from the both of them as they brought themselves closer and closer to the brink. He groaned deep in the back of his throat hearing the slapping of flesh on flesh as their sweaty bodies coiled over and over agin, he felt his impending release coiling in the pit of his stomach he felt the strains of his body trying to get to the edge but finding none sohe turned to another tactic. 'Rose! Rub yourself! Now! Do it! Im so close! I need you to cum with me!' He panted and practically growling like the animal that he felt inside of himself pacing on the edge just egging to finally ponce. She heard his growling voice and tuck her hand from the bed moving it down to over her area an start rub over herself, he felt the sensation run through him as he moved to his knees and leaned over her to lick and suck at the skin of her neck as he started to move even rougher, he was almost bending all the way over her as immediate electric pulse that ran through his body from her rubbing caused her body to flutter an tighten around him innthe most delicious way possible. He grunted and growled feeling more of the animal on edge he was close now and he could tell from the response that her body was makimg that she was close too, 'You love this domt you? Me being fast and rough laying clain over you like an animal! But you love it! You're so close....your body...it cries for me to cum so very hard and deep inside of you! Is that what you want? I know you do. So why dont you do it!? Cum for me and allow me to release myself inside of you!' He said close to her ear and in the most heated seductive voice he could manage. She groaned from his voice so rough an animalistic, she started to rub faster and wrap her other arm around him to hold him closer, ' Yes Sir yes I love it so much! Treat me like your pray your object! I love it so much!!' She cried as she felt her pending release, he pushed harder  and faster as she cried out calling him sir was almost to much for him, almost!. He started to pant sweat glistening on his body as he pounded the woman underneath him he just needed to feel her release and then he would be finished,'Cum for me! So that I may cum as well!' He growled pushing up harder and faster angling himself just right to hit her sweet spot to where she was crying out his name, 'Ahhhh Benedict!' She shouted and moaned as she started to cum so hard as he pound into her. 'Yes yes love!' He shouted just as loud and held on to her just as tightly when he heard her shout out her whole body started to shake and tremble all over, she tighten like a hot vice around his throbbing member the pressure was all but enough for him to completly lose it,'Yes yes yes love fuck yes!' He shouted as he thrust himself into her and felt himself spill deep inside of her. His hands were an iron grip on her hips and his head titled back,mouth agape,eyes closed as he left complete and total utter bliss. He breathed heavily panting with the deep satisfaction of allowing the beast that animal that was inside to be unleashed out of him and to be poured deep inside of her, it was perfect! He soon started to come down from his high slowing his movements until he was completely still other than his heavy breathing and slight shiver that would run through his body at times till he finally looked back at her opening his eyes as his high came down and now watched hers. He saw her in a similar state blissed out and in a contoured face of pleasure written right across it, it was beautiful! He let go of her hips to rub up and down her thighs,'You...alright..love?' He asked still out of breath, she looked at him panting and still out of it but with a big smile on her face she moved her hand to his that was rubbing on her thigh taking it in hers and pulling it to her lips. He moved to his side as she pulled him along side her and he smiled as she kissed his hand then to his lips, 'Yes...yes...love...I'm perfect...thank..you. I just dont know how Im....going to...explain these finger...marks in my hip.' She joked to him, he shyly ran a finger over the light bruises that were starting to form over her hipsfrom his fingertips. He smiled shyly gently massaging over the areas, 'Im so sorry love I really didnt mean to cause you any pain. I just sort of bot caught up in the moment and just went for it. I will tell you that it felt amazing and you were fantastic an very sexy as always! But I do feel bad for hurting you and I apologies for that.' He said as he made small cricles over the braised areas. She smiled and sighed softly,'Awe honey I didn't say I didnt like it!' She said shyly 'an you were just as sexy! I love when you get rough. Makes things alittle more interesting!' She smiled and winked at him an kissed his hand agin. 

 

 

      He smiled agin loving her more than ever, 'Thank you love. I do love making things more interesting, it wouldnt be fun if we didn't mix it up every now and then!' He smiled leaning forward to kiss her lightly on her forehead then tuck her hand that she was holding and brought it to his lips kissing it gently feeling more in love with her thrn ever. She smiled at him an his sweet actions then tuck her other hand and gently stroked his hair,' Awe love I dont think we'll ever get bored!' She joked , he chuckled lightly 'Haha...no I dont think that we will. Im just lucky to have found a woman willing to explore and have fun and not just do the same mundane routine everytime. Not that its a bad thing but it can get boring it you dont switch it up every now and then. Its one of a million reasons why I love you so much!' He said smiling kindly and lovingly at her as he leaned in almost like a cat into her stroking of his hair loving the light gentle touch of her delicate fingertips. She smiled even bigger 'Woo Mr.Cumberbatch I dont think that we'll ever get bored or mundane for us! Awe I love the way you are to Ben it makes me feel like Im the only woman in the hole world!' She smiled sweetly and stroked his hair even more, he sighed softly loving the feeling of her fingertips. He closed his eyes briefly relishing in that moment that moment of being whole and perfectly at peace, he had been running around like crazy no time for himself or time to sleep but it was all worth it being able to see this wonderful an beautiful woman laying right next to him in his arms. He smiled at her with so much love in his eyes,'God I love you so much Rose. You will always be the only woman for me.' He said sweetly stroking her hand with hid thumb, 'awe and you will always be the only guy for me Ben!' She said back to him moving her hand from his hair to his cheek holding it then kissed his hand agin with her soft pink lips. He smiled agin leaning into the kiss and loving every peaceful second of it just talking and being in the moment of time that is more relevant to him. He moved to grad the covers pulling it over them then wrapped her up in his arms as he began to just rest fully after a long while it felt so good to be at ease and at peace in his own mind after such a long and exhausring few months, 'You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever meant and you mean so much to me. Even now your very warm presences has given me peace after so long and I really couldn't be happier to have you here with me right now.' He said quietly as if whispering a secret to her but aloud and in such a way that it was only meant for her. He felt the draining of the past couple of days finally start to creep upon him he really didnt want to sleep but he felt like at some point he'd have too but for now he wanted to try and stay awake because if he were to fall asleep he was afraid that when he woke he'd find her gone and that it had all been a dream, and he just didnt want to take that risk. 

 

    She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes then smiked agin 'Aww honey Ill always be here and Ill always find you to be the most perfect wonderful man in the hole world!' She said sweetly as he pulled the covers tighter around her body. She turned to her back and pulled him to her chest 'Here I know your very tired an that you dont wa t to be apart so you can sleep right here Ben. Ill hold you close to me as you sleep and Ill sleep better knowing your near! ' She said stroking his hair gently agin and leaning her head to kiss the top of his head, he smiled agin now the sweet feeling of knowing that this wasnt a dream and he was indeed safe to sleep made him relax even more. So he allowed his eyes to close,'Alright my dear just as long as your still here next to me. Then Ill sleep and hopefully we'll have a wonderful adventure tomorrow!' He said kissing her skin and finally allowing himself to give in to sleep,' I love you my wonderful and precious Rose.' He whispered before holding her close and allowing sleep to over take him. She smiled and held him close kissing the top of his head agin,' Good night my sweet prince.' She smlied slowly letting herself fall asleep as she heard the cold winters wind blowing outside of his bedroom windows. 

 

 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and more to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this! What will be in store for Rose and Benedict?  
> Please comment thank you all so much and more to come!


End file.
